Good Things Happen
by AlbertaGirl78
Summary: Bella is a University Student that bumps into Movie Star Edward at her favorite coffee shop. She isn't a big movie buff, so she doesn't know who he is. This story will mainly be fluff with a little bit of drama thrown in. AH/AU Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight - that belongs to SM. But I do enjoy playing the characters and make then do what I want. **

**This is my frist attempt at something longer than a one shot. Please review so that I know if I should continue. I have a few chapters ready to go, but I don't want to post them unless there is interest. **

**I don't have a beta, so all errors (and I am sure that there are a lot) are all mine **

~1~

"Angela, I LOVE you." I sighed as I took a long sip of my caramel macchiato (with extra caramel) "You are the only person in this joint that actually gets this thing right!"

"You know it Bells!" She said laughing at me.

"So what time you here till today? Closing again?" I asked leaning on the counter while she worked on her next order.

"Yup, Ben and I are going to head over the Shanks with Emmett after if you want to come too? There is a hockey game starting at 9, but Em is supposed to be there at 8 to get a table. His cousin is in town so they want to have a few."

"I just might do that, the only time I see Em any more is in class and this term he is only in one of my classes."

Angela, Emmett and I are all in our last year of University, all working towards our Bachelors in Education. We tried to get together every couple of weeks outside of school, but this last term has been kicking our asses hard, so it was getting more difficult to get the time to actually get together.

"I am going to see if Ali can make it too. It's been forever since you saw her and I think the last time we saw each other outside of the apartment was before the term started." I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket

"Oh that's great idea. It could be like old times." Angela said with a grin.

"Old times… yeah" I snorted a laugh. Old times mean lots of alcohol and lots of stupid shit.

"**YO, Al. Going to Shanks with the gang. You in? ~B" **

I chatted to Ang for a few more minutes and then decided that I should get back to the apartment I shared with Alice and get ready. Shanks was just a sports bar, but I felt the need to at least change my clothes and do something with the rats nest on head. I felt my cell vibrate with an answer from Alice and turned to head home.

"**I'm in. Be home in 20 to help you get ready.. won't take no for an answer. ~A" **

I groaned knowing exactly what that meant. I wouldn't be leaving the fucking place without some tight ass shirt and heels. FUCK, Alice and her damn fashionista fucking life. I love the girl, but I would much rather my jeans and chucks over her Louboutin's any day.

I pulled the door of the coffee shop open and walked into a wall. Thank god I was almost done my drink, cause I landed on my ass, and my drink went flying. I looked up and the wall was actually a really tall, really toned, really HOT guy.

"I am so sorry, " He said holding out his hand to help me up off the floor. "I wasn't looking where I was going, are you hurt?"

"N..no, I'm okay, and it was probably my fault anyway. Coordination isn't exactly my strong suit." I said gripping his hand. I felt a jolt or spark as his hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit and landed against his hard chest.

I stepped back and looked up at him. He was at least 9 inches taller than my 5 foot 4, and was wearing a Calgary Flames cap and dark sunglasses. But he had a great mouth and a sharp jaw with just a hint of stubble.

"Thank you for helping my clumsy ass up. I appreciate it."

"Oh no problem, glad to be of service." He chuckled and I was blessed with an amazing smile and then he squeezed the hand that he was still holding.

"Um, anyway, I was just heading home. Thanks again." I said with a blush and started to pull away.

"Wait! Uh, what's your name?" He asked as he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

All I could think about was his thumb on my hand and wow, did that ever feel good?

"Um,.. B..bella. My name is Bella." I said looking from my hand up to him.

"Well Bella, my name is Edward and it has been a pleasure knocking you on the floor so that I could help you up." He said with a wide smile.

I giggled (Yes, that's right I fucking giggled) at him before I slipped my hand out of his.

"It was nice meeting you Edward. I, um, I have to get home. Maybe I'll run into you again sometime." I said as I turned away. "Angie… I'll see you tonight." I waved at her, smiled up at Edward and left the coffee shop.

I was about half way home when my cell chirped with a message.

"**Hey… hottie that knocked you down wants your number. ~Ang" **

I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

"**Holy shit .. How'd he ask?" ~B"**

"**Said you ran out so fast that he barely had time to get your name, asked me to ask you if it was ok ~Ang" **

"**Dude… give it to him! ~B"**

"**Will do hun. See you later. ~Ang" **

I squealed like a little girl as I let myself into my apartment. I could hear Alice in my room already rummaging in my closet.

"Woman what are you doing?" I asked as I flopped down on my bed.

"TRYING to find you something decent to wear. When was the last time you went shopping for something other than nourishment?" Alice asked tossing a top on the chair beside the closet.

"Ugh, Ali, you know I hate shopping. And besides, we are going to watch the game, I am just going to wear my new skinny jeans and my jersey."

"No, no, no. I have a feeling about tonight. You need to do something better than that! You are going to meet someone special tonight"

"Oh jeezis Ali, a feeling? A feeling of yours is not going to make me dress any differently than I normally would. And even if I do meet someone special, I would much rather be comfortable in something I normally wear than some get up that I will probably never put on again just to impress someone." I said with a long sigh.

"Ugh, oh FINE. " She grumbled "But at least let me do your hair!"

"Fine"

I had a quick shower and got dressed. Alice pounced as soon as I emerged from my bedroom with mousse, a curling iron and a couple other torture devices. I sat down in the chair in her room and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"**Hey pretty girl, your friend gave me your number. Hope that's okay. ~Edward" **

I giggled like a little girl again.

"What is up with that giggle, chickey" Alice asked as she wrapped some of my hair around the curling iron.

"Oh, I bumped into this guy at Grounds when I went to chat to Angie. Like LITERALLY bumped into him. We introduced ourselves, but no numbers were exchanged. He saw me say bye to Ang and asked her for my number…" I said giggling again.

"And she just gave it to him?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no no. She texted me first and said he told her to ask me if it was okay if she gave him my number. That was just him texting me… " I sighed. "Oh Ali, this guy is HOT. Tall and lean. Nice smile. Didn't see his whole face though. He had a hat and sunglasses on. But What I saw was SO HOT."

"Ohhh, invite him to the bar! Maybe he is the reason I felt the need to make you pretty!"

"I don't know Ali. Em is going to be there with his cousin, and you know how Em gets where any of us bring fresh meat to the group! I won't subject this guy to that just yet. Em will only scare him away." I said with a grimace.

"Oh good point." She laughed "are you going to reply to him? You're off tomorrow, set up a coffee or something."

"Good idea"

"**Hey yourself. Does a coffee work for you tomorrow. I promise not to fall on my ass again. ~Bella" **

"**I'm working tomorrow, but off around 6. How does 7ish sound? Same place? ~E" **

"**Works for me. I'll see you then. ~B" **

"**Excellent, see you then pretty girl. ~ E"**

I sighed. "Oh my god Ali, coffee tomorrow at 7. He's gotta work till 6."

"Aww damn. I'm working till 8. I won't be able to help you get ready!" She said with a pout.

"That's okay Ali. I think I can manage. He did after all, meet me in all my after class glory today. You know, jeans, hoodie, chucks and messy ponytail. I think what ever I do tomorrow will be an upgrade." I said cringing as I remembered what I was actually wearing at the coffee shop.

Alice finished my hair and we left to meet Em and his cousin at the bar.

It only took 5 minutes to get to Shanks. Ali and I walked into the large sports bar and started looking around for Em. I spotted him sitting in the back near the pool tables with another guy.

"He's over there Ali." I said pointing towards the back of the bar.

Em spotted us as we started walking over.

"B! Tink! Long time no see!" He said getting up and engulfing us in a bear hug.

"Ugh, Em, can't breath…" I said laughing.

"Opps, Sorry little B. Oh hey girls… This is my cuz, Edward. Ed man, these are my home girls, Bella and Alice."

He turned fully in his seat and I was floored. It was my coffee guy!

"Alice, Nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand and then turned to me, "Bella, nice to see you again. Although, I am glad that I don't have to wait till tomorrow now." He said taking my hand and holding it a bit longer than a normal greeting,

"Wait… you know B?" Emmett asked looking between the two of us.

"Em, this is the girl that I knocked over at the coffee shop this afternoon."

"Dude. That is too funny, Bell, how's your ass? What is that like the 5th time this week that you've fallen on it." Emmett asked with a snort.

"Oh ha ha Emmett." I said slapping him as I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

"Sorry, Bella. My cousin here has no filter." Edward said punching him on the shoulder. "Be nice to the girl!"

Alice was standing back just watching what was going on with a weird look on her face. I turned to her wondering why she wasn't saying anything Normally she was bouncing on her heels trying to get her digs into Emmett as well. But she just stood there as if in shock.

"Ali, You okay?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Uh, um. I think so." Then she turned to Edward and Emmett, "You know Edward, you look an awful lot like the actor Anthony Masen."

Edward looked a bit embarrassed, "Uh yeah, I get that a lot actually." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm just Edward Cullen."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "Oh of course… sorry. It just shocked me how much you look like him. Sorry if I embarrassed you. He is one of my favorite actors."

"Oh Ali, you and you celebrity fascinations." I said laughing. "I don't even know who that Masen guy is. But Ali insists he is amazing. If he does actually look like you, maybe I will have to watch a couple of his movies." I laughed.

Edward chuckled and his embarrassment seemed to abate. "So Bella, can I get you a drink? And you too Alice?" He asked as he pulled out the seat next to him for me to sit.

"Sure, a Kokanee would be great." I smiled up at him.

He smiled back, got Alice's order, nodded to Emmett and they headed to the bar.

"Jeezis Ali, did you really think that some big Hollywood hot shot actor would be in Shanks on a Friday night AND be related to Emmett? Like seriously girl!" I said laughing as she took the seat opposite me

"Sorry Bella, but he seriously looks like Anthony Masen. Wow, you are so fucking lucky!" Alice sighed. "When we get home tonight, we will watch True Beginnings. It was Anthony's last movie."

"Alright Ali. We can do that. And if this Masen guy is even half as hot as Edward. He may have a new fan." I said as I glanced over at the bar and watched Edward as he and Emmett waited for our drinks. They were talking animatedly and Edward had a bit of scowl on his face. I hoped it had nothing to do with Alice's outburst.

But by the time they got back to the table he was all smiles again. He set my beer down in front of me, and his own at his spot and slid into the seat beside me. If finally got to look at his face then. At the coffee shop he had on sunglasses but now I could see his eyes. They were a deep green and matched everything else about him.

We all started chatting then about the game we were about to watch and about the bar itself. I was just about to ask what Edward did for a living when Angela arrived.

"Angie! Ben, you guys made it! Woo!" I said waving with my beer. "Edward, you've sort of meet Angela, and this is her fiancé Ben. Guys, this is Edward. He is Emmett's cousin"

"Nice to see you again Edward." Angela said as she grabbed the seat next to Alice.

"You too Angela, nice to meet you Ben." Edward said as he extended his hand towards Bed across the table.

The hockey game started a few minutes later and we all got caught up in watching the Flames kick Colorado ass. When the first period was over, Edward bought another round of drinks.

I took the quiet between periods to chat with Edward a bit more.

"So Edward, what do you do for a living? Not many jobs require working a 10 hour day on a Saturday."

"Well, right now I am actually working for my Dad. He's got a project going just outside High River. Long days, but worth it in the long run."

"That's awesome that you can do that for your Dad. Mine lives so far away, I don't get to see him very often."

"Oh, where does he live?"

"Forks, Washington. That's actually where I'm from originally. Came to Calgary almost 4 years ago for school."

"Nice, why Calgary though? Didn't want to stay state side?"

"Well I did originally, but I got a fantastic scholarship offer for the U of C, so I took it and here I am. So glad I did though. I wouldn't have met everyone at this table if I didn't. Ali and I have been roommates since the day I moved her, Emmett, Ang and I all met the second day of classes." I smiled

"That's awesome. Emmett is a great guy. I'm not home as often as I'd like to be, so I hang with him whenever I get a chance."

"Oh why's that?"

"I go away for work a lot. Sometimes gone for a few months at a time. But thanks to the project my Dad got me on, I get to be home for at least 3 months. Maybe more depending on how things go."

"You must be relieved then."

"You wouldn't believe."

The second period started then and we got engrossed in the game again. This time though, Edward had his arm across the back of my chair and ever once in a while would run his thumb across my back. Each time he did, I felt a warm jolt of electricity.

At the beginning of the second intermission, I excused myself to the washroom with Alice and Angela hot on my heels.

"Oh. My. God. Bella. Edward is so hot. You two looked pretty cozy." Alice said with a giggle. "And I still says that he looks so much like Anthony Masen! Don't you think Angela?"

"I don't know Ali, Kinda. I think Edward looks taller. He has got to be at least 6'2" and his hair looks darker too. I mean you can't see much of it with the hat he's got on, but doesn't Anthony have light brown hair?" Angela asked as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"Ali, c'mon. He may look like someone famous. But Edward is HOT and so easy to talk to. I don't think I have been this comfortable around a guy in the beginning since Jake and it was just easy with him cause I had known him for so long."

"He still looks like Anthony Masen, which my dear Bella, makes you one lucky bitch, cause he seems to only have eyes for you tonight. Did you notice the waitress eye fucking him and trying to rub her boobs all over his back. Talk about disgusting. But he just leaned closer to you to chat. "

"Yeah, I did see that. That was fucking awesome!"

"Well ladies, enough gossiping. Lets get back to the table."

We got back to the table and Edward and I started talking like we did during the last break.

"So Alice really thinks I look like that actor guy?" Edward asked smiling down at me.

"Yeah, so much so that she is going to make me watch one of his movies when we get home tonight. I'm sorry if she is embarrassing you with all the staring. She isn't usually like that."

"Oh no worries, Bella. But if Alice is so much into the guy, how come you don't know who he is?"

Why is he asking me this… kinda strange. But whatev.

"Honestly, I've just been so busy with school the last year or so, that movies have kinda taken a back burner. I used to go to one every weekend. But the last several months I had a late class on Fridays and usually had to work on Saturdays. So, no recent movies for me. But my class ended last week. So I have my Fridays again."

"Ah that makes sense." He said rubbing his thumb across my back again. I don't even think he realized that he was doing it. Which made it feel that much nicer.

The last period started then and we thoroughly enjoyed watching the Flames take home a win. Once the game was over we all sat having one more beer before we decided to start heading home.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we stepped outside of the bar "Are we still on for tomorrow night, I would really love to see you again."

"Of course! I can't wait to see you again too." I said with an internal squee.

"Great, Ill see you at Grounds at 7 then." And then he leaned over and hugged me.

And what a hug it was. He was warm, and all I could smell was him. A little bit of beer, some cologne and just man. He smelled so good!

"Awesome. tomorrow night at 7. Bye Edward." I sighed.

"Bye pretty girl." He waved as he and Emmett headed to Em's car.

Alice and I said goodbye to Ang and Ben and then headed home to our apartment.

"Bella, he really likes you!" Alice said as she bounced toward our apartment.

"Oh I hope so Ali, I don't know him well yet, but holy man… he is nice, hot and bonus… has a job!" I said laughing.

"Well, lets get home and then you can watch the movie and you can relive him. Cause I seriously was not kidding when I say he looks like Anthony!"

"Alright already. I believe you. But I still need to see for myself."

We got home a few minutes later and I went to change into pajamas while Alice cued up the movie.

About 5 minutes in, there he was. Anthony Masen. I 100% agreed with Alice. He and Edward could be twins! My jaw dropped and I think a little bit of drool pooled under my chin. Anthony even sounded similar to Edward it was uncanny.

"You were not kidding Ali. They look so much alike."

"I fucking told you Bell! Now do you see why I was star stuck! You are one lucky bitch!"

We watched the movie and I actually enjoyed it. Anthony Masen was a really good actor. He had comedic timing and as per most rom coms was even able to draw a few tears. I was impressed. I was still shocked as to how much he looked like my Edward. I went to bed that night and dreamt of two pairs of green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... that belongs to the amazing SM. I do like to fool around with the characters though. (Especially Edward)**

**Wow totally overwhelmed with the amount of people who have favorited or are now following this story. Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. I don't have many chapters pre-written, but I will get up what I do have. **

~2~

I woke up the next morning and heard Alice puttering in the apartment getting ready for work. I laid in bed for a few minutes thinking about the long day ahead of me and wondering what I was going to do until I had to meet Edward at Grounds at 7. When I heard the coffee maker signal that it a fresh pot was brewed, I threw on my housecoat and padded into the kitchen.

"Mornin Ali." I smiled over at her as I grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"B… I sooo don't wanna go to work today." Alice whined with a pout.

I laughed and we sat and chatted for a while before she got dressed for work. She left a few minutes later with a wave and a pout. I laughed at her again decided that I was going to cheer her up and meet her for her lunch at 4 and get a little shopping at the mall at the same time. I wanted to look good for Edward and I didn't feel like I had anything in my closet that would work, and since Alice worked at Le Chateau it would kill two birds with one stone.

I had a shower, doing all the girly things like shave etc. that needed to be done, dried my hair and threw some comfortable shopping clothes on and realized that it was only 12:30. Sighing, I did some work on the paper that was due in 10 days. It was almost done, but needed some tweaking and then revising before it was officially done. I had one more paper due a week after, so I decided to head over to the school to do a little research, which would put me a lot closer to the mall than I was at home, so that helped too.

I had been at the library for about half hour when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I glanced up and saw James making his way over to me.

"Hey Bella, working hard or hardly work?" He asked with a smirk.

"Haha, Jay. You know that joke is a little outdated right?" I shook my head in mock disgust.

"But it made you laugh, so what does that say about you? Hmmm?" He laughed.

"Yaya what eva. So what are you doing here? Slumming it in the library no less?"

"Oh ya know, it's the only way to scope out hot librarian or school teacher chicks." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh Jay."

"Ugh Bella, soooo, you know my offer still stands. Let me whisk you away from the stacks and take you out to dinner one night."

James had been bugging me at least once a week since the beginning of my third year to go out with him. But he was so not my type. Don't get me wrong, Jay is great looking and a nice guy. But, I have never been into dating a guy that could bench press me. Plus, being two years younger than me, and the fact that I only felt what could be called as sisterly affection for him made me gag at the thought of anything more.

"James, I have told you time and time again. Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I feel too sisterly toward you to think of you in a dating way. That would just be sick and twisted in my already sick and twisted mind."

"I will wear you down one day." He smiled knowingly. I just smiled and shrugged.

I glanced at my watch then and it was finally 3:30. Yay, I could finally head over to the mall.

"Laters Jay. Meeting Ali at the mall in half hour. She is gonna help me shop."

"Wait… did you just say… Shop? Bella Swan is going shopping? Since the fuck when?" Jay asked with serious shock crossing his face.

"Hardy har Jay, since I need Ali to help me look beautiful for my date tonight."

"Date… Bells., you don't date. I don't think you have actually been on a date since I met you almost two years ago, you always said too much going on with school and shit. " He said with what could only be classified as jealously clouding his light blue eyes.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time, but that doesn't mean I was opposed to it. The right person had to come along and ask, and it so happens he did. We are meeting at 7. So I really need to bounce and meet Ali." I gathered up my stuff and bid James goodbye.

All of the sudden her forcefully grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him and crashed his lips to mine. I spluttered and pushed him away.

"THE FUCK JAMES!" I hissed because not only did his grip on my arm fucking hurt, but he seriously violated my personal space and my mouth.

"Bella, you know you want me, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You have just been denying it because I am younger than you or some shit like that. Quit denying it…" He said and he tried to kiss me again.

He didn't get far before my right knee came up and met his dick in a very personal way. He hissed and fell to the ground grabbing his junk with tears in his eyes.

"FUCK… Bell what the fuck!" He shouted.

I leaned over and said loud enough for everyone within a fifteen foot radius could hear. "You listen to me James Hunter, if you EVER fucking touch me against my will again, no scratch that, If you ever come within my sight again, it won't be my knee you have to worry about, I have NEVER looked at you as anything more than a friend, EVER. And now I won't even do that, you crossed a line James and you will never be allowed to cross back."

I grabbed my bag and stormed away. When I got to my car I was shaking and the tears were flowing. Who the hell did he think he was? FUCK. I took a few shuddering breaths, wiped the tears from my face, started the car and drove to the mall.

Alice took one look at me when I walked in and she knew something was wrong. I am not a crier, so when I do cry, it's big. I gave her a brief run down on what happened and she went ape shit. Before I knew it she was on the phone to Emmett. I closed my eyes and knew that if I didn't do some damage to James that Emmett sure would. I was his little B, his sister from another mister. No one messed with me or Alice for that matter and got away with it.

By 5, I was still really shaken up and was debating about canceling my coffee date with Edward, but Alice freaked out and told me that I was NOT to do that. That maybe I should just invite him over to our apartment for coffee and take out instead. She would be home shortly after 8 and if I wanted we could invite Emmett over too and have a night in with movies and booze or some shit like that.

I told her I would text Edward and see what he said before anything was decided. I pulled my cell and sent him a quick text as I headed to my car to head home.

**Hey Edward, not up for venturing out of the apartment this evening, would you be up for coffee or some takeout at my place instead. ~B**

By the time I got home there still wasn't a reply, but I knew he was at work, so I wasn't worried. I let myself into the apartment and decided to tidy up a bit just in case he said yes. Our place wasn't ever that bad, but I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing lying around like dirty underwear in the bathroom or anything just as bad. At 5:30 I heard my phone chirp with a message.

**If that's what you want, I have no problem with coming over to your place, on one condition. ~E**

Hmm, a condition? I didn't know if I liked the sound of that.

**And what condition would that be? ~B**

**Let me buy dinner ~E**

I smiled and sighed. That I could handle.

**I think that can be arranged :-D ~B **

**Great. Text me your address and directions from deerfoot and we can figure out what to order when I get there. 7 still okay? ~E**

**7 is great…Oh… would you mind if Alice and Emmett join us after dinner? Ali works till 8 and I think Emmett till 9 or so. ~B**

**Sure, want me to bring any booze? :-D Could make a party of it. ~E**

**LOL Up to you, but know this, you will NOT be driving anywhere if you end up drunk. ~B**

Shit…shit… SHIT. Did I seriously just tell Edward he was staying if he got drunk. The Fuck. I was so happy that he couldn't see or hear me cause I am sure my voice would have squeaked and I KNEW my face was bright red.

**LOL No worries. See you at 7 ~E**

Whew either he didn't know where my mind ended up with the comment or he didn't mind…. Hmmm I was kinda hoping for the later. I shook my head and went into my room to change. I pulled my long sleeved t-shirt off and was going to put on a comfy tank when I saw the bruise that was spreading across my upper right arm. I growled and then screamed in frustration at what James had done. FUCK. So much for wearing a sexy tank for Edward, a plain t-shirt would have to do and it was hard to find one that covered the bruise. I settled on a ¾ sleeve U of C t that was a little tight, but looked really good.

The buzzer sounded promptly at 7. I let Edward in and smiled up at him.

"Hey beautiful, how are ya?" he asked pulling me in for a hug.

"Great, now, thanks for agreeing to the change of plans. Kinda had a shitty day, so this makes it better." I said snuggling into the hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head and had to bite my tongue so that I didn't squeal or sigh out loud. I smiled up at him.

"What made it so shitty?"

"I will explain that later, Emmett is going to be here around 9, and I need him to hear it too. I only want to relay this story once. Is that okay?"

"I hope it wasn't something too bad, but I can wait. So what do you want to eat?"

We decided to order Chinese so that when Ali got home she would have something to eat as well. We chatted about our days and Edward told me that he was at work at 7 this morning.

"Holy crap, how are you still standing? You didn't have to come here you know, I would have understood if you wanted to go home and sleep. Jeeze Edward." I ranted.

"Honestly, Bella. I was more than happy to come over. I really wanted to see you again." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded. This gorgeous man wanted to be sleep deprived just to see me. I squealed internally and smiled back at him.

"Really, Bella. I'd like nothing more than to get to you know you better. I do have some secrets that I need to share before I let you decide if you want to get to know me better. But it is a big part of my life…"

He was cut off by Alice as she got home from work. I was insanely curious now, secrets that could make me NOT want to know Edward better? The fuck? Right now I didn't think that anything could keep me from wanting to know this man. We hadn't known each other very long, but I could feel something there, I wasn't sure what it was, or where it would lead, but I sure as hell wanted to explore it. I knew that unless it was some huge secret like he was a mass murderer or a vegan that I could accept it.

"I'll get back to that, this is NOT something I want Alice knowing just yet. But I will get back to this before I leave tonight… okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course Edward… but I will tell you, not much could prevent me from wanting to get to know you better. " I smiled at him.

His answering smile took my breath away. Wow… just WOW.

Alice took that moment to plop down beside me and groan and complain about the rest of her day. About 15 minutes into her tirade she realized that she didn't actually greet us just started bitching.

"Oh… guys. I am so sorry. Hi Bella, Hi Edward, nice to see you again." She said with a grin. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yes, Ali, we ate AND there are a ton of leftovers in the fridge if you want some." I said patting her on the head cause I knew she hated that.

"Ugh Bella, DON"T. Touch. The. HAIR." She said through gritted teeth.

I laughed and she bounced off the couch and into the kitchen. Edward just laughed at her as she piled her plate and came to sit back down.

"Wow, Alice for someone as small as you, you sure to pack the food away. Hollow leg or something?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, nope, just my natural excitedness. It needs fuel." She said between mouthfuls.

I laughed and we chatted while we decided what we should do. Watch movies and drink, play cards and drink or just drink. We were almost debating about a movie when Emmett arrived armed with a bottle of rum and a case of beer. I sighed knowing that he would pounce for the entire James story as soon as he sat down. And, of course, I was right.

"Spill B. What the fuck happened?" Emmett asked as he cracked his first beer.

I glanced at Edward and handed him a beer as well. I sighed.

"Here is my bad day story," I smiled at Edward, he nodded, and I began.

I told them everything from the moment he walked over to arm grab and the kiss and then my knee. Alice was delighted and hoped that I had caused permanent damage. Emmett said that if I didn't he would be more than willing to finish up the job. Edward just looked like he was going to explode.

"Who is this James guy? Cause If I meet him, he won't have to worry about your knee or Emmett's jeep because I will make sure…"

"Woah, Eddie boy, calm yourself. James knows better than to push again. Why are you so worked up about this anyway? You got a thing for miss B here?" Emmett asked with an arched eyebrow.

Edward actually blushed at that. FUCK that was too cute. Then he stuttered. Oh. My. God. He was beyond words. " Um…uh… I would like to get to know her better if that's what you mean?" He said smiling almost shyly at me.

"Dude, that's awesome. I think you are the only guy I would actually approve of willingly for Bella. Just don't hurt my sister there or Ill have to cut you." He tacked on seriously.

I laughed out loud at that one, "Seriously Em, he is your cousin, you are threatening you own cousin?"

"Well yeah Bell, I mean shit, you're like the sister I've never had. Gotta protect my sister, right?" he said with a matter of fact smile.

"Aww Em, ya big lug. Don't worry Edward, I won't let him hurt you." I said smiling at him.

"Ah, I can take him, He may be big, but you know the saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. But I know that will never come to fruition anyway, cause I don't plan on hurting you." He said with his big, and dare I say, panty dropping smile.

Oh. My. God. Swoon

"Well, that's good to know then. Now that all that is out of the way… what the fuck are we doing tonight?"

We ended up doing the movie and drinking. I don't even know what we ended up watching cause Edward and I ended up chatting through most of the two movies that ended up on the screen. By midnight, Emmett had decided that he was to drunk and called a cab to go home, he would be back over in the morning to get his car. Alice was passed out in the recliner snoring softly and Edward and I were still chatting. I knew he must have been tired, but he didn't look it.

"Well, I guess I should be going too." Edward said but made no move to get up off the couch.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked mainly because I was hoping that I wasn't keeping him from sleep he would need, but also cause I was hoping he wouldn't have to leave just yet.

"Nope, I arranged to have Sundays off. I need to have a little bit of a life." He sighed.

"Soo, I kinda want to hear about this secret you said you had. I mean, I will tell you this, not much could scare me off. You're not like some freaky guy with a BDSM fetish or a vegan are you?" Yeah vegan… If I couldn't eat a steak once in a while, I would die, seriously die.

He chuckled at that. "No Bella, I enjoy a good healthy steak once in a while far too much to ever consider being a vegan, and as for BDSM, I am NOT a fan of pain or torture. So NO, not a freak. But what I do want to tell you is a huge part of my life, and as much as I want you to be a part of my life, this could affect you too."

"Oookay, so what is it?"

Edward glanced at Alice then as she stirred and rolled over a bit. "Um, can we talk about this in your room? I promise I won't pull a James or some other shit on you. But this is not something I want to share with the world at the moment and I have the feeling that if Alice hears, the world will too. " He whispered close to my ear.

'It must be pretty big if you think Ali will flip, but I totally understand, lets go to room. But no funny business mister." I said with a smirk. Even though I was secretly hoping that he would do something a little funny.

We went to my room and I told him to take a seat on my bed. He propped himself up on the headboard and I sat across from him at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, well you know how when Alice first met me she said I looked like the actor, Anthony Masen?"

"Yeah, and after she made me watch one of his movies last night, I totally see it. You really do look at lot alike." I nodded.

"Well… um. That is because I am Anthony Masen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That all belongs to SM. I just like to have a little bit of fun with the characters.**

**Here is Chapter 3. Please enjoy and please review. Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. **

~3~

"_Well… um. That is because I am Anthony Masen."_

I just stared blankly at Edward, The fuck? You could hear a pin drop.

I just sat there and stared at him for a moment before I composed myself and started giggling.

"Seriously Edward… that shit right there is too funny."

He kinda got a worried look on his face. "Bella, I am 100% serious. I am Anthony Masen. Anthony is my stage name. Well, it's actually part of my name, but I do like some anonymity, so I used my two middle names as my stage name. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I stared dumbfounded for what felt like a long time. My mind didn't want to wrap around the bit of information that Edward just shared with me. All I could think was if this is true, why the hell is he here with me in my tiny apartment when he could be out wining and dining some model or actress? I'm just Bella Swan, Nobody.

"Bella, please say something. Fuck, I knew this would scare you off…" He said with a groan.

I shook my head to try to calm my thoughts and looked at Edward. The look on his face was pain and worry. His eyes were pleading with me to say something.

"You're seriously Anthony Masen?" I asked with a small voice, not really trusting myself to talk just yet.

"Yeah I am, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, like when Alice said I looked like him. I just really like you, and didn't want to scare you off…"

"Edward…" I said and took in a breath. "I am not scared, just shocked is all, this is kind of hard for my mind to wrap around. Like seriously? You are seriously Anthony Masen? The fuck do you want me for? You could have any fucking beauty queen or model you want. I am just plain Bella Swan from Forks, Washington, I am no one special, I was a geek in high school, glasses and all, I still wear them once in a while when my contacts bug me, and I read…."

"Bella, stop…" Edward said cutting off my incessant rambling from my brain trying to catch up to his news. "Bella, believe me when I tell you, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I didn't even think of all those beauty queens or models as you say. I see you. You don't see yourself very clearly, you are beautiful and smart, and funny and I want nothing more right now to get to know you better and see where this leads. I feel like we have something and I think it would kill me if we didn't at least try."

"Really? You want me? Me?" I asked again

"Yes Bella, you." And then he leaned over and kissed me. As soon as his lips touched mine I was gone. I gasped but it only took a second and he was pulling away.

"Oh fuck, Bella, I am so sorry. Isn't that just what that James asshole did to you this afternoon? I am so sorry…," He said as he lowered his head and ran his hands roughly through his hair.

Oh no. I was NOT going to let Edward feel guilty over what was an amazing albeit short kiss.

"Edward… sweetie. That was NOT what James did. He was forceful and mean, he was rough and not in a good nor welcome way. What you just did was nothing short of amazing, not long enough, but amazing and very very welcome."

He looked up at me with his pantry dropping smile "Amazing huh?"

"Uh yeah, do you not know how good of a kisser you are? I mean, it was a short kiss, so It was hard to properly judge, but…" I was cut off by his lips touching mine again. A little bit harder than the last kiss, but just as welcome. I gasped again, but this time he took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue traced my upper lip as he ran his hand through my hair and cupped the back of my head pulling me closer to him. I sighed and deepened the kiss more as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like beer and mint from the gum he had been chewing earlier. Before I knew it I was straddling him and we were making out like teenagers. We parted to take a breath and I leaned my forehead on his. Smiling he looked up at me.

"Wow Bella, that was… wow" he said with his voice almost sleepy.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but was interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door.

"Bella, it's just me." Alice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in Ali." I called.

The door creaked open and Alice poked her head in I realized then that I was still straddling Edward and blushed when she took note of that.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize Edward was still here. I just wanted to know why you left me sleeping on the recliner? You know I hate that thing." She huffed.

"Sorry, Ali. Edward and I just came in here to talk so that we didn't wake you. I was going to get you up and to bed after he went home."

"And on that note, I should be heading home. I didn't realize how late it actually was." Edward said glancing at the clock on my nightstand.

"Oh, I was hoping to finish up what we were talking about. I wanted to clarify some things." I said hoping that he wouldn't go yet.

"Sure, I can do that if you want me to." He said with a soft smile.

"Um yeah. Ali, you heading to bed now or going to go back and watch more TV?"

"Bed. Night you two." Ali said with a knowing smile… if she really knew she wouldn't be wearing that smile. She would probably be freaking out.

I turned back to Edward and he smiled at me. "So, what did you want to clarify?"

"Well, first, I need to know what you mean by wanting to get to know me better… Does it mean friends, or dating, or more?" I was kinda shocked at how bold I was, but this was shit I needed to know and Like NOW.

"Well, honestly, I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend. But that is up to you."

"I could do girlfriend, but that would mean you would have to be my boyfriend."

"Well that is usually how that works." He smirked, but then a frown marred his pretty face. "I just need you to know that your life could change by being my girlfriend. I hate to say this, but I am kind of a hot commodity in Hollywood right now, and I haven't been linked to anyone romantically since my career took off. If the paparazzi find out who you are, you could lose you privacy. I don't want you to lose that, especially while you are in school. You only have 6 weeks left. You don't need that drama."

"So, how can we keep the news of us away from them?"

"Well the good news is that this is Calgary. Thankfully not a lot of paps here. I see one or two once in a while, but nothing like it is in LA or New York. So aside from making out in public or stuff like that, we should be good. But, if even one of those guys gets an inkling your life will change."

"Okay, we've established that my life will change once the public knows about us. I am okay with that. Honestly. I am more concerned about what my friends will do or say once they find out about what you do for a living. Alice especially."

"You're really okay with that?"

"Yes, Edward. I feel something here, I am not sure what it is yet, but there I do feel it. I don't want to risk something amazing because I am scared of some pictures being taken of me. Like I said, I am more worried about Alice. I need to figure out what to tell her and she has to be told like yesterday, because she is a freak and will know something is up even if I say or do nothing."

"Okay, so we tell her together tomorrow. At least you don't have to tell Emmett." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I would think that he already knows that his cousin is fuckhot actor Anthony Masen. I guess he failed to mention that to me. Alice is going to be SO mad at him. Ohhh I can't wait, can we go wake her and tell her now? I can't wait to watch her make Em squirm!" I said gleefully.

"You are a little sadistic there you know." Edwards said laughing,

"Only when it comes to Emmett in pain. That right there is probably the most fun I could possibly have!" I said with conviction and an evil laugh.

"So you really don't mind that you personal life could just go poof? Gone in a second?'

"We don't know yet if that will actually happen. How about we just see what happens and go from there?"

"I think that is a great idea. So, girlfriend, do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Well, Boyfriend, I think I do now." We both had silly grins on our face when Edwards broke with a huge yawn.

"Wow, sorry, I didn't think I was that tired."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was going on 2 am. Which meant that Edward had been awake almost 20 hours. "And so you should be, its pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it. What area of the city do you live in? Cause you know, if you live too far, there is no way I am letting you drive there. I wouldn't want my boyfriend falling asleep at the wheel."

"I live in the deep south, Silverado to be exact. At this time of night, should take me about half hour."

"And that half hour could be spent snuggled up under my quilt fast asleep. You're staying here. "

"You're sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said with another yawn.

"Edward, I am sure. You won't make feel uncomfortable. I am going to get ready for bed. I have a new toothbrush in the hall closet if you need one." He nodded as I slipped out of the room.

Once I was locked in the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my face. I sat there for a moment thinking over the last few hours and what Edward had told me. I was still having a hard time believing that he was actually Anthony Masen. I mean yeah, when I saw his movie the night before, I couldn't deny that they looked so much alike. I still couldn't wrap my whole brain around the fact that he was in my bedroom, and he wanted me. I quickly changed into the shorts and tank that I used for sleep, tossed my dirty clothes in the laundry basket, grabbed the toothbrush for Edward and made my way back to my room.

Edward was sitting on the side of my bed wearing a black wife-beater that must have been under his t-shirt and dark grey boxer briefs that showed off the muscles in his thighs very nicely. I was ogling his arms when he glanced up and noticed that I was staring.

"Like what you see, Miss Swan?" He said with a lopsided grin.

I recovered quickly. "What's not to like? You know how hot you are…" I said as a blush ran up my cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Well it is nice to hear from my beautiful girlfriend." I smiled at that

"Here is the tooth brush. Washroom is the door at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." He grabbed it from me, gave me a small peck on the lips and slipped out to the bathroom.

I crawled into bed, fluffed up the pillows and made room for Edward. Five minutes later he came back all minty fresh. I patted the spot beside me and crawled in and pulled me to him spooning me, my back to his front.

"Goodnight Bella, thanks for letting me stay." He whispered in my ear and kissed me lightly underneath my ear. I shivered and sighed.

"No problem. I just wanted you safe."

He hummed contentedly and a few minutes later his breathing evened out and he was asleep. I was close behind. My dreams that night were again about two pairs of green eyes, this time, they blurred together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that belongs to the wonderful SM! But I do like to have a good time with the characters (especially Edward LOL) **

**Here is Chapter 4. A bit longer than the last two. Please keep reading and reviewing/adding to favorites/following! **

~4~

I woke up the next morning very warm. I tried to stretch and roll over, but there was a very warm body pressed against my back. I almost forgot that Edward had stayed the night. He was still fast asleep, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I sighed happily and snuggled into his arms. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early, not quite 9. I was thinking of going back to sleep but then I felt Edward stir. I stayed still and pretended I was still sleeping as I felt his arm leave me as he stretched. He gently put his arm back around me and slowly pulled me closer. Then I felt his lips on my shoulder, and then my neck. Just two small kisses. I smiled to myself as his fingers started rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"Morning" I said as I turned my head to look at him.

"Mmm morning." Was his response and he buried his head in my neck and placed another small kiss just below my ear. "What time is it?"

"Just going on 9. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked as I untangled myself from his arms and started to sit up.

"You don't have to do that, I would be happy with just some cereal."

"Well I am going to hop in the shower, and you can go check the kitchen and see if there is anything you want, I don't mind cooking if you want something hot."

I blushed at the double meaning and shook my head.

"Well alright then. I will see you in a few minutes." Edward said with a chuckle.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I realized that I forgot to bring any clothes with me, so I wrapped my towel around my body, stuck my head out the door and listened for Edward. I heard him rummaging around in the kitchen, so I bolted to my bedroom and closed the door. I began to get dressed, and I was just about to put my bra on when my door opened. I heard Edward's breath stop and saw him quickly turn around.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you were still in the bathroom. I was just coming to grab my jeans. I heard Alice getting up and didn't really want her to see me in my underwear. I'm so sorry, I should have knocked."

I quickly put my bra on and pulled on a t-shirt. "Edward, it's okay. Really. You can turn around now." I said smiling.

He turned to face me and I could see the blush covering his cheeks. Aw he was too cute when he's embarrassed. I walked over to him and brushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead against mine.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are?" He whispered.

"I'm not that sexy, but than you for thinking it." I sighed

"Oh Bella, you really don't see yourself that clearly, do you?"

I laughed and told him to get dressed and that I was going to go get something to eat. Alice walked into the kitchen just after I did.

"So Edward spent the night huh?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yes he did, and no, nothing happened. Poor guy had been up since 6 o'clock yesterday morning. I wasn't going to let him drive across the city in the middle of the night."

"Fine" She huffed. "I guess I don't get to live vicariously through you this morning." She said with a grin.

I was laughing at her as Edward walked back into to the room. He was dressed and smiling.

"Morning Alice." He greeted her as he came over to me and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Edward, what are you two up to today?"

I glanced at Edward and he shrugged. "I think we were just planning on heading to my place to relax and watch movies or something. Emmett is coming over this afternoon, so if you want to join us you are more than welcome." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh that sounds like fun actually. Where do you live and what time are you two heading over there?" Alice asked bouncing in her chair.

"I'm in Silverado and I was kinda hoping to head there soon. I could really use a shower and change of clothes." He said looking at me, with a question in his eyes.

"Sure we can do that, Alice do you want to come with us or head over with your car later?" I asked

"I'll head over early this afternoon. I want to have a shower and stuff first and then I need to stop at the store and show Jessica how to open the security gate. It is her first shift opening on her own and she is still clueless."

"Ugh, I still can't believe your boss hired Stanley… I feel for you. I will text you Edwards address later and you can head over when you are ready."

I quickly made some breakfast while Edward and I talked. We didn't mention his job while Alice was there. I whispered to him that we should wait until this afternoon when Emmett was there. I didn't think she would freak out too bad, but if Emmett was there, I would have one more person to help me calm her down.

The drive over to Edwards place was filled with getting to know you questions. Simple things like favorite color, food, movies and music. We had similar tastes in music and movies although I did like the occasional chick flick. "I don't watch the chick flicks, I just star in them." Was Edwards' answer to my question as to why he didn't watch them. I just laughed and shook my head, still a bit shocked about what he did for a living.

We pulled up to Edward's condo about half hour after we left my place. It was just a row townhouse, obviously fairly new. Not big, but definitely decorated like a bachelor pad. Big overstuffed black leather furniture and a giant screen T.V. in the living room. One wall in the living was full of movies and CD's. He told me to make myself comfortable and pick out a couple movies to watch while he went upstairs to shower and change.

I picked a couple movies and settled down on the couch. It was surprisingly really comfortable. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and sighed. I sat there like that for about 15 minutes until Edward came back downstairs, he had changed into track pants and a tight t-shirt, an his hair was still wet. I held back a moan as I took him in. He was definitely fuckhot!

"There you go staring again Miss Swan. You must really like what you see?" He asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"Again, do I seriously have to tell you how hot you are?" I laughed.

He sat down on the couch beside me and slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"I may be hot, but you Bella are sexy. That is even worse." He said and then leaned in for a kiss. I was about to let the kiss deepen when the doorbell rang. Edward groaned and sat up.

"That must be Emmett." He said getting up off the couch.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was not quite noon, and Emmett was really early.

"Mom.. what are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask when he opened the door.

"What? I can't come visit my only child?" I heard her reply and the voice sounded very familiar.

Oh god… Did Edward want me to meet his mom yet? Did I want to meet his Mom yet? I was starting to freak out.

"Well no, but a call would have been nice. I have company."

"Ohh, would this company be of the female variety?" She asked excitedly as she brushed past Edward into the house.

"Mom,…" He hissed, and then he lowered his voice. "I don't want you to scare her away…she's, she is important."

I felt the blush creep across my face and my heart swell at the same time when he said that to his mom.

"Oh Edward, don't be silly…" She entered the living room and spotted me immediately. "Bella? Oh dear, how nice to see you again?"

"Esme!" I called and jumped off the couch and into a hug.

Edward just stood there looking a bit confused. "I take it you two know each other?" He asked rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Well of course dear, Bella is your cousins best friend. She has been to our house several times over the last few years for dinner. Her and Alice."

"It didn't click that you would be Edwards mom. I mean, I know he is Emmett's cousin, and I am pretty sure you've mentioned Edward a lot, but it just didn't connect." I said shaking my head laughing.

"How come these dinners never happened when I was in town?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow at his mother. "I could have met Bella a lot sooner!"

"I guess it just didn't work out that way son. So Bella, tell me how you and Edward met."

I laughed out loud and proceeded to tell Esme about Edward knocking me down in the coffee shop and them him begging Angela for my number.

"Edward…" Esme laughs shaking her head.

"What? She ran right into me, we were both lucky that she didn't have a full coffee in her hand."

We sat chatting with Esme till Emmett showed up at 2 with Alice close behind.

"Auntie Es!" Emmett yelled engulfing her in a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Uncle Carlisle were gone this weekend?"

"That was the plan, but then some stuff came up and our weekend away was postponed. So here I sit with my son that I barely see and his lovely new girlfriend. How are you Alice?"

"I'm good Esme, just anxious for summer so I can get away for a bit before the real world calls."

"I still can't believe you and Alice already know my mother…" Edward said with a chuckle.

"Well kids, I have to get going. Ladies it was lovely to see you again, Emmett call your mother and Edward, dear son, thank you for the coffee." She gave us all a quick hug and left.

We sat chatting for a bit laughing at the fact that I met Edward's mother several years before I met him and trying to decide what movies to watch. Alice was trying to push the new Anthony Masen movie. I knew this was the time to tell her.

"Ali, I don't think we should watch that." I said glancing at Edward.

"Why not Bell? It's a great movie and I am sure that everyone would like it. It's not to chick flick."

I looked at Edward, urging him to continue.

"Well Alice, although I know it's a great movie, I don't really like watching Anthony Masen movies"

Alice groaned "Oh Edward, you just don't like it cause you look so much like Anthony Masen."

"Actually, it's because I don't like watching myself."

Alice started to say something, but then stopped and turned toward Edward. 'Say that again.."

I laced my fingers through Edwards and turned to Alice. "Ali, the other night when you thought that Edward looked like Anthony Masen, well, he does, because he is Anthony Masen."

Alice started laughing, so hard that she almost fell off the couch.

"Do you seriously think that I am going to believe that? I mean yeah, I will admit you could be his twin, but you're not him." Alice said between breaths laughing.

Emmett piped in then, "Alice, it's true. Ed man here is Anthony."

She stopped laughing then and stared at Edward for what felt like forever, then she turned on Emmett and I giggled with glee.

"Emmett Michael McCarty, why the fuck am I just finding out NOW that your cousin is my favorite actor?" Alice screeched. "I mean don't you trust me or something, am I not one of your best friends?"

Ohh the big guns were coming out, Alice crying was sight to see. Especially when it was her trying to Emmett flustered.

"Um, ah, sorry? Ali, don't cry, you know I hate that shit. Ah shit. Bella, make her stop! Please?" Emmett asked with a terrified look in his eyes.

I felt Edward start to shake from trying to hold in his laughter. But the snickers were escaping. I just looked over at Emmett and shook my head. "Em, we have known you almost 4 years. You could have mentioned it." I didn't really care, but I knew that it would fluster him even more.

"Bellllaaaa. You could help me out with this shit!" He bellowed.

I looked over at Alice and her dramatics had stopped and she was doubled over laughing. I nudged Edward and jerked my chin towards Alice. As soon as he saw that she was now laughing instead of crying, he stopped holding in the laugher and he started shaking even more as the laughs flew out of his mouth.

Emmett noticed that Ali was laughing and he scowled at her. "That shit is NOT funny." He said with a pout. Which of course made me start laughing, so hard that I had tears flowing.

Once we calmed down, Alice rounded on Edward.

"So you are seriously Anthony Masen?" She asked with a little bit of awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I didn't fess up to it the other night. But I didn't know you or how you would react."

"So, if Esme and Carlisle are your parents, you last name obviously isn't Masen."

"No, no it's not. Anthony Masen is my stage name. Actually my two middle names."

Alice then turned to me. "Bell, when did he tell you? You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"Last night, that's what we were talking about when you were heading to bed. I had a bit of a hard time believing it at first too, plus me dating Edward, could put a damper on my privacy. So you can't tell ANYONE. I know you won't but it's important."

"Of course! Edward, I hope you know that even if I am a bit crazy, I am totally trust worthy, especially for my closest friends and not that you are with Bella, I count you as one of those people. But, can I at least tell people that I met Anthony Masen? I mean c'mon it is widely known that you are from Calgary, I won't tell people that I met you through Bell or Em, I could say it was at the Mall or something… Please can I tell people?"

"Whoa, tinker, breath, breath." Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward was laughing again. "I trust you Alice and if you can swear that no one will find out about Bella and I, then you can tell whom ever you want that you met me."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, can I hug you now?" Alice asked jumping up and down like a toddler.

Edward walked over and gave her a big hug as she squealed.

"Okay, now that I've fangirled all over my best friends boyfriend, lets watch that movie."

We settled in the living room and watched a couple action movies. Around dinner time we ordered a pizza and talked some more. Alice was still having trouble keeping her fangirl tendencies to herself, but she didn't freak out, so I knew all was going to be okay.

Around 8 I started yawning, Edward noticed.

"Bella are you getting sleepy or just bored of me? He asked with a laugh.

"I don't think I would ever be bored with you, but I am getting tired. I have an early morning class tomorrow and I think my brain knows it,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I have to be on set at 7 tomorrow."

"I should get going then, let you get to bed at a decent time today. I'm sorry I kept you up so late last night."

"Don't apologize for that beautiful. I had a great time last night and even scored myself a girlfriend. A beautiful and sexy girlfriend."

I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his. He sighed and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so we heard "Get a room!" from Emmett.

Edwards snickered and pulled away. "Sorry Em, are you jealous?"

"Of you kissing Bella? Hell no, that shit is gross, It would be like kissing my sister." Emmett said looking like he was going to barf at the thought.

I laughed and looked over at Alice. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I've got a class in the morning too. I can't wait for this to be over. Not long now."

"Yeah" I said wistfully, "Only six weeks left."

"Actually, only four, the last two are finals and convocation." Emmett piped in.

"You mean we only have a month left of actual classes? Hell to the yeah!" I said pumping my fist in the air.

Edward was snickering again. "Hell to the yeah?" He asked with a guffaw.

I slapped him on the arm but smiled. Emmett was out the door and on his way before Alice and I even had our shoes on. Alice went out to start the car and to give Edward and I a minute alone to say goodbye.

"When can I see you again?" Edward asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Mmm, I don't have plans most evenings. But I have classes every day except Wednesday. What does your schedule look like?"

He sighed "Ten to twelve hours of shooting most days for the next week or so. I am in most the scenes in this movie, so I have to be there a lot."

"Well, lets play it by ear." I said and turned my face up towards him. He leaned over and kissed me.

We stood there kissing for a few minutes before I reluctantly pulled away and said bye for the night. He promised to text and call when he had time. I floated out to Alice's car and dropped into the passenger seat and we went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to SM. But I do enjoy playing with the characters. (Especially Edward)**

**Here is chapter 5. Not a lot of Edward in this one. But Bella tells her mother who she is dating. This was the last of my pre-written chapters. Chapter 6 is being written and Edward and Bella will finally get some real alone time. Hope you enjoy. The more reviews/favorites/follows I get the more I want to write!**

~5~

It took about half hour to get back to our place. Just as we were walking into the front door my phone rang.

I sighed, "Hi Mom"

"Hi honey, how was your week?" She asked as she does every week.

"The usual Mom. But the girls, Emmett and I actually got out this weekend, so that was nice." I said with a grin thinking of spending most of the weekend with Edward.

"That's great sweetie, meet anyone?"

"Why do you ask me that EVERY week?" I groaned

"Because, your father and I are not getting any younger and we would like some grandbabies."

"Ugh, MOM. Even if I did meet someone, that won't be happening any time soon."

"Ohhh you did meet someone didn't you? You usually tell me that will never happen. So what's his name, how'd you meet?"

I take a huge sigh; only my Mother would know just from a few words that I met someone. "Fine, his name is Edward and we met at the coffee shop that Angela works at."

"Is he a student as well?"

"No, actually he isn't. But don't worry he has a full time job. Oh and you will love to know that he is actually Emmett's cousin."

"Oh, I do like Emmett, does he look like him?"

"Actually no, the only thing even similar is their height. Edward is just a bit shorter than Em. He has reddish brown hair, green eyes, a great smile." I said with a sigh.

"Oh honey he sounds great. When do I get to meet him? Will he be at your graduation next month?"

"I'm not sure Mom. He has work obligations."

"What does he do?"

Oh, shit. I didn't know what to tell her, I didn't want to tell her that I was dating an actor she would flip out.

"Uh, um…."

"Isabella Marie Swan, does this boy have a job or not? You are 22 years old, you need a man that is able to care for himself, so that when then time comes he can take care of you. "

"Ugh! Mom, don't worry. I can guarantee that he has a good job. But at this particular moment, I can't tell you what it is."

"Why not? Is he a drug dealer? Oh Bella, don't get caught up in something like that. What is the boys full name?"

SHIT. "Mom, can I call you right back?" I needed to check with Edward before I told my parents anything.

"Fine, Bella, but if you don't call me back soon, I will call Emmett, and you know he won't lie to me." And with that she hung up.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Alice came running, "What's wrong"

"Oh just Renee Swan is what's wrong. That woman has the uncanny ability to sense anything. She figured out that I was seeing someone just from the way I answered her usual give her grandbabies thing. Then I had to hesitate when she asked what Edward does for a living. So I am just going to call him and ask him if I should tell her the truth or if he can come up with a better idea." I let out a deep breath that was not my normal reaction to my mother. I usually just gave her attitude or snark.

"Wow Bella, calm down before you call him." She said patting my arm.

I took a few deep breaths and called Edward.

"Hi Babe, you home already?" He asked answering the phone.

"Yeah, and I need to ask you something, I just talked to my Mom and she guessed that I was seeing someone, but I stalled on what to tell her about your job. I couldn't come up with a good lie. I wanted to run it past you before I said anything " Whew that was a lot for one mouthful.

"Slow down love. I am sure we can trust your parents. Just tell your Mom the truth." Oh… He called me love? And why did I really like the sound of that?

"Ha I honestly don't think she will believe me. But I will give it a shot. I've got to call her back right away; she actually threatened to call Emmett. Which after I tell her who you are, she will be doing anyway, cause I know she won't believe that."

"Don't worry baby." He said chuckling.

"Okay, I'll try not to, I will talk to you later."

"Night love." Oh there's love again. SIGH

"Night Edward"

I paced around my living room for a few minutes before I called my Mom back. I had to think of how to reply when she laughed in my ear about Edward. Alice was laughing at me cause she knows how my Mom can be when it comes to my love life, especially after Jacob. She just wants me to find a decent guy that will treat me right.

I took a deep breath and dialed.

"Isabella, I was giving you five more minutes and then I called Emmett to get the truth."

"Don't worry Mom. Edwards job is um, sensitive. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with him that I let more than just us know what he does for a living."

"Bella is he in the CIA or something? This sounds serious. Are you safe?"

"Mom, don't worry, it is nothing like that. The only thing that isn't safe is my privacy. Um, Do you know who the actor Anthony Masen is?"

"Yes, I do. He is that attractive young man that was in that movie True Beginnings. It was such a sweet movie. But what does that have to do with Edward?" she huffed.

"Well it's because Edward is Anthony Masen."

Silence, I couldn't even hear my Mom breathing. Then the laughter started.

"Oh Bella, okay, tell me the truth now."

"I am completely serious. I am dating Anthony Masen. Well his full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Okay, dear. You are dating the famous Anthony Masen, and he is Emmett's cousin." She howled with laughter.

"See this right here is why I didn't tell you the truth to begin with, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

She continued laughing at for a few minutes. I was contemplating hanging up on her, but I knew that wouldn't go over well, so I just listened. Alice whispered that she had called Emmett and he was on his way to diffuse the situation. You would think that he was my actual brother with the way he handled my parents. He arrived just a few minutes later and took the phone from me.

"Renee, hey, it's Emmett."

"Em… put her on speaker." I whisper shouted. He did and I could still hear her laughing a bit.

"Oh Emmett dear, did Bella tell you the story she came up with so that she could try and not tell me what her boyfriend does for a living?"

"Yes Renee, and she was telling the truth."

Mom continued to laugh but we could hear when what he said registered. The laughter stopped dead and we had silence for a few moments.

"Wait, what? Are you trying to tell me that your cousin is…"

"Yes, Renee. He is in town filming a movie here. He and Bella met and they are seeing each other now."

"And Mom, you can't tell anyone."

"Bella, I can't keep that from your father."

"Oh no, Dad is fine, but this conversation stays between you, him and I. I was serious when I said my privacy was the only thing in danger. If anyone catches wind that I am dating Edward, the press will be all over. We want to keep us private as long as possible."

"Wow… that was just unexpected Bells. When do we get to meet him?"

"Well hopefully my graduation. I don't know what his schedule will be like that week, but I will ask him when I talk to him next."

"Okay honey. Be safe and call your father. He is working tonight, but he is on days after Tuesday."

"I will Mom, love you and talk soon."

I hung up and fell back on the couch with a big sigh. I thanked Emmett and he left shaking with laughter. I really don't know when my mother started trusting Emmett McCarty over me. With a sigh, I sent Edward a text to let him know all was okay with my mother.

**Crisis averted. I can't believe it took Emmett telling my mother that it was the truth for her to believe me. What is wrong with that picture? ~B**

I didn't know if he was going to reply cause it was getting late and he had to be on set early the next morning. So I started getting ready for bed. By the time I got to my bedroom I had a text waiting.

**Emmett is half Cullen… must be the Cullen charm. Ha Ha ~E**

I laughed at that and replied

**Cullen charm huh? What does that entail? ~B**

**I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you… ~E**

**Oh haha. Sweet Dreams Edward. ~B**

**You'll be in them, so they will be very sweet. Night love. ~E**

I giggled at that cause even though the cheese was oozing from that statement it was still sigh worthy. So I did just that and let out a huge happy sigh.

**Night Cheeseward :-D ~B**

I woke up at 7 the next morning, which gave me just enough time to have a quick shower and head to my 8 am class. I smiled when I saw that I had a text from Edward from just before 6.

**I'm off to work. Have a great day. Text when you get a chance. XO ~E**

I had a huge smile on my face, as I got ready for class.

** Thanks! Don't work too hard today. I'll be thinking of you. XO ~B**

The one great thing about Monday's was the fact that I only had two classes. My 8 am elective in romantic literature and then my 10am Diversity in Learning class. By noon I would be off and able to work on my paper that was due in a week. The lit class went by quickly and I had 20 minutes to get to my next class when I heard my name called. I turned and Jessica Stanley was making her way down the hall towards me. I couldn't stand her, but she was in a couple of my classes over the last few years and I had helped her with a few of them.

"Bella hey, so I really need someone to proof my paper for Philosophy. Can I bring it to you tonight or tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I will be home working on my own anyway. It's almost done." Just then my phone chirped with a text.

**On a break and thinking of you. How was class? ~E**

I felt the huge smile spread across my face as I typed a response.

**It was good. Getting the info needed for the final paper due in 3 weeks. How's work? ~B**

"Bella, who put that smile on your face? Is it a guy? Ohhh do you finally have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked with what I knew was fake interest.

"Yeah. I do. So do you want to stop by this evening? I'll be home around 6"

"I can do that. So who's the guy? Do I know him? Did James finally wear you down?"

"What? James? Are you insane. That asshole tried to push himself on my on the weekend. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole! My boyfriends name is Edward," and my phone chirped again "and that would be a message from him. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight" I said as I walked away while checking my messages.

**Work is work. My co-star decided to eat some bad shrimp last night, so I am about to head home. When is your next class done? ~E**

**I should be out by noon. Do you wanna hang out? ~B**

**I would love to. Your place or mine? ~E**

**Mine, I have a classmate coming over at 6 with a paper she wants me proof for her. ~B**

**Sounds good. I will be there with lunch around 1230 ~E**

**See you then. ~B**

The diversity class ended up going so slow, but I knew that was only because I knew I was going to see Edward in just a couple short hours. It had been less than a day, but I was so anxious to see him again. Was it wrong that I was kinda happy his co-worker choose the shrimp for dinner last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to the amazing SM. But I do like to play with the characters (especially Edward)**

**Chapter 6 is here. It didn't take me nearly as long as I thought it was going to. But I am pleased with how it turned out. There is a lemon alert and please be kind. It is only the second one I have ever written, so I am a bit nervous about it. **

**Please keep reviewing/adding to favorites and alerts. I think that is what made me write like a mad woman last night. Reviews are love people! :-) ENJOY!**

**~6~**

I got back to the apartment shortly after 12. Alice was in class till 3 and then had to work till 9, so other than Jessica stopping by later, we had the place to ourselves. I quickly changed from my baggy t-shirt to a blue tank top and decided to stay in my yoga pants cause I wanted to be comfy. I was making sure the place was tidy when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole and saw Edward standing there. As usual he looked really fucking good. I smiled as I opened the door

"Hi.." I said with a huge smile.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning over to give me a peck on the lips. "Where do you want the food?"

"Just put it on the counter in the kitchen. We can plate it up and eat in there."

It was simple, just some sandwiches and veggies from a deli downtown. We ate and decided what we were going to do for the afternoon.

"Do you have your hat and sunglasses?" I asked as we plowed through our lunch.

"I do, in the car. Why?"

"Do you want to get out of here? We could go downtown and wander Prince's Island or Eau Claire?"

"That is a great idea. It's a beautiful day out."

We polished off our lunches. I changed into jeans and my chucks and we took off.

We parked in the lot just off of Memorial Drive and walked across the bridge into the park.

"You know. I've lived here almost 4 years and this is the first time I have actually been here. Alice comes here a lot and she always takes pictures. It's prettier in person."

"I used to come here with my parents when I was younger, and when I was in high school I used to come here with my friends for some of the festivals they have each year."

After about an hour of wandering around hand in hand and Edward stealing a kiss here and there, we decided to sit for a bit. Edward pulled me to a bench that was a little bit secluded, surround by trees. As soon as we were seated he pulled me closer and kissed me. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss, and I immediately parted my lips to allow it. My hands found their way to the back of his head knocking his hat off as I slid my fingers into his hair. His hands moved from my arms down to my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I moved my legs and straddled his thighs. He gripped my hips tighter and pulled me closer. I moaned into his mouth when I felt how excited he was and I involuntarily ground myself onto him. He gripped my hips even harder and I heard a growl from low in his chest. If I weren't already wet, that sound alone would have drenched me.

We parted a few minutes later gasping for air. He rested his head on my forehead. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but from the smile on his face, I could tell he was content.

"Wow Bella, I wanted to kiss you like the since I saw you in the coffee shop."

All I could say was "Uh huh.." with a lazy smile plastered on my face.

He just chuckled. "Do you want to head back to your place now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Only if we can continue that kiss there." I sighed

"Of course love. Lets go."

I climbed off his lap, he pulled he hat back on and we headed to the car with his arm slung around my shoulder and mine around his waist.

We sat in comfortable silence on the way back to my place. I was lost in thought as I glanced over at Edward and smiled. All of the sudden my heart stuttered and my breath caught in my throat. I was suddenly overwhelmed by what I was feeling as I took in the perfection that is my boyfriend. I had only met him less than a week ago, but my heart felt like it had always known him. I had fallen in love with him. I wasn't scared about my feelings, but my immediate thought was what if he didn't feel that way about me. There is no way he could, not after a few days. I just hoped that I could keep this inside. I wanted to yell to the world that I loved Edward Cullen, but I didn't want to scare him off. I took a deep breath and rubbed my thumb over his hand that was holding mine across the center console of his car. He glanced over and me and gave me a huge smile. I sighed and smiled back.

When we got back to my place we couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. He was leaning over kissing my neck and just below my ear as I tried to open the door. He chuckled when I dropped the keys on the floor.

"Don't laugh at me mister. This is your fault."

"And how is dropping those keys my fault?"

"Because you are so damn distracting!" I laughed and bent over to retrieve the keys from the floor. I heard him groan and place his hands on my hips. I straightened slowly and glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Having trouble there Mr. Cullen?"

"N..no, I'm fine."

I giggled and finally got the key in the lock and opened the door. As soon as we were in and the door was closed, I had just enough time to kick my shoes off when I felt myself being pushed up against the door and my lips were attacked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands slid from my shoulders down my back, slowly over my ass and landed on my thighs. I felt myself being lifted up and I wrapped my legs around his hips and he rocked his hardness into me. I groaned at the connection and threw my head back. I didn't even feel it when the back of my head connected with the door because as soon as my lips left his, he started kissing my neck and everywhere he could reach from the position we were in.

"Edward, please…" I sighed

"What is it Bella? Tell me what you want?" He said between kisses on my neck and chest.

"You… bedroom… now. Please…."

He chuckled again. "Hold on love." And he turned around with me still hanging onto him and started walking toward my bedroom. I tightened my grip around his neck and hips and started kissing his neck and jaw. He walked in, kicked the door closed and lowered me to the bed.

He whispered, "Bella, you are so beautiful." Before lowering himself to cover me. I ran my hands down his back till I reached the bottom of his t-shirt and slipped my hands underneath and up his back. My fingers slid across the muscles of his back and I felt him groan into my mouth.

"Bella, that feels so good…" He said between kisses.

I tugged on his shirt and he pulled himself up long enough to pull it off.

"Now you, Miss Swan, are far too overdressed."

"Well we should remedy that." I sat up and let him pull my tank top over me head and toss it over his shoulder. His hands slid around to my back and he undid the clasp of my bra and slowly peeled it from my body. I heard the growl from low in his chest again and my breath caught.

He lowered me back down to the bed and kissed his way from my mouth down to my chest. He took the nipple of my left breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. I arched off the bed at the sensation and moaned loudly. He moved to the other side and paid the nipple there the same attention. He slowly kissed his way down my chest, over my stomach and licked slowly just above the button of my jeans. He undid the button and lowered the zipper and slowly removed my jeans. His hands slid up my legs as he mad his way back up my body. He was kissing me again as his hands roamed over my body. I felt the feather light touches over my breasts and down my torso until his fingers reached the edge of my panties. He ghosted his fingers around the edge of them for a moment before he slid them in.

He dipped his fingers in my folds and hissed.

"FUCK, Bella… you're so wet. Are you wet for me sweetheart?" He asked kissing my jaw and under my ear.

"Only for you Edward…" I said with sigh

He leaned up and looked into my eyes with a smile. Then he started kissing down my body again. When he reached where his fingers were slowly rubbing, he pulled his hand out of my panties, hooked a finger on either side of my hips and slipped my panties down my legs and over his shoulder they went. He leaned over and kissed my hipbone. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled again.

"Bella, Can I taste you?" I just moaned and nodded

He dove in, tongue and teeth and fingers. He pushed two fingers into my pussy and slowly moved them in and out as he leaned over and swirled his tongue around my clit. I moaned louder. I knew it wouldn't be long till I came. I had never been this turned on in my life and no man had ever done this to me before. He hooked his fingers and found the elusive g-spot and I let out a strangled scream along with his name. He sucked my clit into his mouth and lightly bit down as he hooked his fingers one more time and I was gone. I screamed his name as I had the most intense orgasm I had ever had rippled though my body. He keep sucking and licking until I came down from my high.

He moved me back to the middle of the bed and was kissing me again. I didn't think that the taste of myself would be so sexy, but on his lips it was amazing.

"W..w..wow. Edward, that was amazing." I stuttered out.

"It was, you are so beautiful when you cum." He kissed me deeply again. "Bella, Can I make love to you? I want my cock inside you…" He whispered between kisses.

"Please, Edward. I want it too." I whispered back.

He stood and pulled his wallet out of his jeans, removed a condom and tossed it on the bed beside me. Then the pulled his jeans and boxer-briefs down his long legs and straightened up. His erection was at full mast, and I was a little intimidated. He was huge.

"Wow…" I sighed.

"See something you like love?"

"Oh yeah…"

He climbed back on the bed, ripped open the condom package and slid it down his length. He covered my body with his and kissed me deeply. I felt his cock at the entrance to my pussy and rubbed myself against him. He hooked his arm under my right knee and slowly pushed deep into me. We both groaned as he sheathed himself deep in my pussy.

"Oh, you feel so fucking good love. So good" He sighed as he started moving in and out.

I gripped onto his shoulders and pushed myself up against him causing him to go even deeper. My head fell back as he moved slowly. I had never felt this good or this full before. It was as if we were made for each other. He kissed my neck and my jaw and found my mouth again. As the kiss deepened, his movements slowly started speeding up. I felt another orgasm building. I slid my hands down his back and cupped his perfect ass to pull him even deeper inside me.

"I'm so close Edward, harder please."

He growled and pushed himself even harder and a bit faster. It didn't take much more before I was screaming his name again with my release. A few thrusts later he was calling my name and collapsing on top of me.

We lay like that for a few minutes, both breathing heavy.

"Sorry, I'm probably crushing you." He said and went to move.

"No, baby, you're fine. I actually like this." I sighed.

He ended up moving off of me just a few moments later and we both whimpered from the lack of contact as he removed himself from inside me. He discarded the condom in the trash and came back to the bed and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella, that was… god, I can't even describe it."

"Wonderful, amazing, earth shattering?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh love, all that and more. I knew making love to you would be amazing, but that was beyond expectation."

"Yeah"

We laid in my bed cuddling and talking for over an hour. I had never felt this way with anyone before. It just solidified what I had figured out earlier in the day. I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting close to 6 and I suddenly remembered that Jessica would be stopping by to drop off her paper.

"Crap." I said a little loudly sitting up.

"Oookay. You alright there sweetheart?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my classmate Jessica is stopping by any time now to drop off a paper that she wants me to proof for her. You should hide in here. She's a fan of yours as well, but she is no Alice. She will freak out and our secret will be out faster than you can Jessica is a Skank. "

"All right then. " and then the doorbell rang.

"Crap, and that would be her. Stay here, I shouldn't be long."

"Okay love." I gave him a kiss, quickly pulled my clothes on and ran to the living room just as the bell rang again.

I pulled the door open and let Jessica into the living room.

"Sorry Jess. I was changing when you rang."

"No problem Bella. Soo, I heard from Alice that she met Anthony Masen over the weekend, but she didn't have any proof. No autograph or picture or anything. Why would she lie about that? I mean seriously? Does she really think that shit is believable?"

I sighed. "We did. It was in the middle of the mall, and neither of us had a paper and pen. So it was kinda hard getting his autograph. "

"But you both have iPhones. Why not a picture then?"

"I didn't have mine with me, and I think Alice was freaking out too much to think about hers. " I said with a forced laugh.

"Wow. What is he even doing in Calgary? I wonder if I can find out where he is staying? Oh my god! That is a man I would love to have in my bed! I bet he would know what he is doing in the sack! Damn!" She went on and on for a bit.

I just sighed remembering what had happened that afternoon. I could feel a small smile spread across my face.

"Hello, earth to Bella. Where did you go just now?" Jessica asked with an annoyed voice.

"Oh, Sorry Jess. My mind just wandered for a second. So do you have your paper."

"Seriously Bella, I started talking about Anthony Masen and you got a lustful look on your face. Do you seriously think that someone like you could get a guy like him? I bet this Edward guy you're seeing is some IT geek or something. You wouldn't know what to do with a man like Anthony if he was laid out naked in your bed. I mean what kind of name is Edward anyway. He sounds old."

"What the fuck Jessica? I agree to help you with your paper and you say shit like that to me? For your information my Edward is phenomenal, he is gorgeous and as far from an IT geek as any man can get." I said with venom. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Edward poke his head out with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry Bella, but seriously. You're so plain, if you changed your hair, wore some makeup or got some boobs. Maybe you could get a guy like Anthony. You're a boring bookworm. You haven't had a date in the entire time that I've known you. You are probably still a virgin for all I know."

My bedroom door swung all the way open and Edward came storming out, shirt still off but baseball cap shoved on his head.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. "Who the FUCK do you think you are?" He yelled at Jessica as he came to stand behind me.

Jessica shrank back in her seat and her eyes widened at the sight of my gorgeous Edward with no shirt on. She couldn't even form a word. I couldn't tell if it was from the way he yelled or the way he looked. Most likely a combination of both.

"I am Edward, do I fucking look like a Geek? I don't fucking think so. Bella is the most beautiful woman on this earth and I am so lucky to be worthy of her! Don't you dare come into the home of the woman I love and try to put her down because you think you are better than her in some form. Because you are NOT."

My heart almost stopped when I heard what he said but I couldn't think about that at the moment so I turned around and put my hands on his biceps and rubbed gently. "Edward, baby, shhh. It's okay. I was about to kick her out." He looked down at me, his eyes went from blazing in anger to instantly calm and loving. I turned back around to face Jessica. "You, can get out of my apartment now. I will not be helping you with your paper now, and don't every approach me for help again. I can't believe you had the never to come into my home and speak to me like that. I knew you were a slut, but I didn't think you were a bitch until now."

Jessica just sat there stunned for a moment before she composed herself.

"S…ssory, Bella. Edward. Um… I'll just go."

I follow her to the door ready to slam the door in her face.

"Um Bella, has anyone ever told you that Edward looks an awful lot like Anthony Masen?" She asked with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I have." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and a roll of my eyes. "He gets that a lot. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

She nodded and left with her head hanging. I was shocked that she would have the nerve to be a bitch like that to my face. Especially after I had helped her so much over the last few years. I shook my head as I locked the door and turned back to Edward.

"I sorry about that baby. Like I said to her, she is a slut, but I seriously didn't think she would be a bitch like that." I sighed and sat on the couch next to where he was sitting.

"Bella, why are you apologizing for that? I should be apologizing to you for storming in here like I did. I just couldn't stand her putting you down anymore. You are perfect and I am the one that is not worthy to have you."

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Baby you so could have blown our privacy right out of the water. I only hope that she believes the story that you just look like you." I laughed at how that sounded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just needed to protect you."

"Oh baby, you don't need to protect me from skanks like Jessica."

"I know that now." He said and pulled me closer to his side.

"So I heard something in your rant to Jessica…"

"Oh, what did you hear? I was spewing a lot of stuff out at her."

"Well, it sounded something along the lines of the woman you love…." I said shyly snuggling into his side.

"Oh… yeah, you caught that huh?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, I did." I said in a whisper. "Um… did you mean it? Or was it just something you were spewing out your ass?"

"No Bella, I meant every word. I know we haven't known each other very long, and honestly I didn't know exactly what I was feeling until the I yelled it out. But I know that it exactly what I feel. I love you, Bella. More than I ever thought was possible. You don't have to say it back, I know it's quick, but I can't help how my heart feels."

"Edward, shhhh. Baby. I love you too. I realized it when we were on our way back from the park this afternoon. It kinda slammed me and took my breath away. I wasn't going to say anything to you, but I knew immediately what it was feeling. I love you so much."

His answering smile took over his whole face. He pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me with more passion than I have ever felt before. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom. He loved me slowly, kissing every inch on my skin. I love you falling from his lips over and over.

Over an hour later we were both sated and I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own anything Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Here is Chapter 7. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Please review more and more. Add me to your favorites and follow this story! This is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic, and I am having such a good time writing it. Reviews are love people!**

~7~

I woke up to Alice knocking on my bedroom door when she got home from work. I told her I would be out soon and rolled over towards Edward.

"Hey beautiful." His voice rough from sleep.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." I whispered.

"No worries love. What time is it anyway?"

"Just after 930. Ali just got home from work. I'm going to throw some clothes on and go fill her in on the Jessica incident. They work together, so I don't want Ali to get caught up in the bull shit."

"Yeah, go do that. I will be out shortly. Just got to check my messages and make a call." He said stretching.

I lost my train of thought as the blanket that was covering most of Edward slipped down and caused his very toned abs to be displayed. I took a deep breath and it came out stuttered. I got lost in staring for a moment until I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, you okay over there?"

"Um, huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine sorry." I felt the blush spread across my face. He pulled in for a quick chaste kiss and a smirk.

"Go, get dressed."

I scrambled off the bed found my discarded clothes, pulled my hair in a messy ponytail and headed into the living room.

"Hey Bell. How was your day?"

"It was good Al. So, Jess was by and said you told her about meeting Anthony."

"Yeah, and the bitch didn't believe me. Sheesh, I didn't even think to ask Edward if I could take his picture, but Jess didn't have to be such a ho about it."

I snorted, "Oh believe me, after the stunt she pulled when she was here, I more than believe she can be a fucking bitch."

I continued to tell Ali about the "conversation" I had with Jessica earlier that day and my fear that she wouldn't believe that Edward just looked like Anthony. Edward had come out of the bedroom just as I was finishing up the story. Alice's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't say anything beyond greeting him.

"Is it a possibility that she didn't believe you?" He asked as he took a seat in the recliner.

"It is, but she is so clueless half the time, that I think she may believe. But what are we going to do if she didn't?"

"Well, that was the phone call I made. I called my publicist Rosalie. If news gets out before we are ready, she needs to have a release of some kind ready just in case. If Jessica doesn't say anything then we are okay for now."

"God, I can't believe she spewed all that shit to you Bella! You didn't believe her did you? She is such skank!" Alice went on for a few more minutes until I stopped her.

"Ali, it's okay. Seriously. If I believed her, don't you think I would be a mess right now?"

"I guess not, and I seriously don't think you or Edward would have come out of your bedroom looking freshly fucked if you believed her." She said with a smirk.

"ALICE!" I shrieked with a strangled laugh.

She doubled over laughing and Edward was trying to hold in his laughter as well.

"So Bell, are you going to deny it?" She side eyed me from the other side of the couch.

I just blushed and looked away as she laughed even harder.

"Oh man, I so thought that the only person that could get that kind of reaction out of you was Emmett!"

I glanced over at Edward and he was still chuckling. "Hey you,.. Pretty boy. Are you laughing at this?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He stopped laughing immediately.

"No love. Sorry." He said as he bit his lip to stop him self from laughing again.

"Mmm hmm." I huffed. I stood up, gave Alice the evil eye, raised my eyebrow at Edward and went to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and was leaning over to grab a bottle of water when I felt Edward slide his arms around my waist.

"Sorry Love. I was only laughing because you went red so fast. Does it embarrass you that your friend knows that I thoroughly loved you?" He asked kissing the back of my neck.

"Of course not. She just shocked me with the way she said it." I said flushing again.

He chuckled again and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I sighed and melted into them.

"It's okay. Blushing is a curse. Can't help it. What time do you have to be at work in the morning?" I asked twisting around to face him.

"8, but Tanya is still sick. So it will most likely be another short day."

"Does that mean I get you all afternoon again?"

"If you want me."

"I have a feeling I will always want you." I sighed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Now that you two are having sex, am I going to be walking in on this shit all the time?" Alice asked with a smile from the kitchen doorway.

I giggled and turned towards her. "You're just jealous Al."

"Damn straight, but you deserve it Bell. You deserve to be happy." She gave me a quick hug. "And with that, I am going to bed. We'll talk later Bells. See you later Edward."

"Night Alice." We both said as she left the room.

"So you told your publicist about us?"

"I did, and she was shocked. Happy for me, but shocked."

"Why was she shocked?" I had to ask; I wanted to know if it was because I am just a nobody and not a Hollywood starlet.

"Well even though I haven't been a monk, there haven't been many women in my life, and no one in the last 2 years."

"Why? I mean look at you. You could have any woman you want."

"Up until now, I hadn't met anyone that I actually wanted to spend my spare time with. Hollywood is so fake; I wanted something, someone real. "

"I guess I am about as real and as far from Hollywood you can get."

"You sure are, you are beautiful, smart, funny, compassionate, loving and very real."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and leaned in for another kiss. We parted breathlessly a few minutes later.

"What time do you have class tomorrow?"

"I don't have any tomorrow. So I plan on going to the library for a bit in the morning and finalize the paper that is due on Friday and get some work done on the two I have due for my finals."

"Okay, I am going to head home then. I will text you tomorrow when I know what the day is going to look like."

We made out at the door for a few minutes and then he went home. I had a quick shower and got ready for bed. I retrieved my cell from my purse and noticed I had a text from Jessica.

**Bella, I want 2 tell U I am sorry 4 the way I behaved earlier. Please apologize 2 Edward 4 me 2 – he is really good looking. ~Jess**

I laughed, yeah there was an apology that was not going to be accepted. I just hoped that she believed me when I told her he just looks like Anthony.

Just as I was about to set my phone down it buzzed with another text.

**Beautiful, I'm home. I miss you already. I love you ~E**

I sighed as the grin spread across my face.

**I miss you too. Come back? I love you ~B**

**Don't tempt me! Heading to bed. Sweet dreams. ~ E **

**Sigh, Fine. I love you, night. ~B**

**As I love you. ~E**

The next morning I went to the library as planned and actually made a lot of headway on the two papers that were due for finals week. I was taking a break mid morning for a coffee when my phone rang.

"Hi Daddy. I was going to call you tonight. Mom said you were on Days today."

"I am, which is why I am calling from work. How are you baby girl? Your mom said you are seeing some movie star."

I giggled at that, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Is he treating you right?"

"Yeah Dad, he is amazing. He is kind and courteous. I think you will really like him. Did Mom tell what I told her about him?"

"She probably tried to, but when your mother gets on her rants about your love life, I tend to just tune her out."

I laughed again, oh wouldn't my Mom love to hear Dad saying that. "Well Dad, what is there to tell? I mean yeah he's an actor, but he is a person too. His name is Edward Cullen, but that is not the name he uses for work. He's Emmett's cousin."

"Well that doesn't help things along there Bella. Emmett's just a huge kid."

I giggled again. "Okay, Remember Esme? Em's Aunt?" Dad and Mom had met Esme when they came up to visit during my third year.

"Of course I do, very welcoming lady."

"She's Edward's mom."

"Hmmm, So when I do get to meet this boy?"

I knew that would soften him up a bit. "I don't know yet. I am hoping that he will have some free time for graduation. But I haven't asked him yet. And Dad, he isn't a boy. He's 26."

"Still a boy to me kid. So your mother booked our flights and hotel for you big day. We fly out on of Seattle the morning of the 24th. The ceremony is on the 26th right?"

"It sure is. I can't wait to see you both."

"Me too Bells. You Mom and I miss you."

"Miss you too Daddy."

"Alright then, I am going to get back to work."

"Yeah me too. Working on one of my final papers."

"Love you kid, bye."

"Bye Daddy"

I sighed and smiled. I miss my parents, but I was happy to be where I was. I grabbed a coffee and headed back to the library. When I got there, Jessica was sitting at my table. I sighed and trudged over.

"Jessica." I said flatly,

"Oh Bella, I just wanted to apologize in person for what I said to you last night. I am so sorry. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have. What you said was hateful and mean and it obviously came from more than you having a bad day."

"I don't know where it came from Bella. But you're really pretty, I am sorry I said you couldn't get someone like Anthony Masen. But you ended up with a really hot guy too. I mean wow. I didn't get a great look at him, but Edward is smoking hot and he seriously does looking like Anthony. You two should come to Mike's this weekend, he is having one of his big parties on Saturday night"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Only you would notice that I didn't accept you apology and go on about how hot you think my boyfriend is. But guess what Jessica. I won't be accepting your apology because I know it is only base on the fact that you think that my boyfriend is hot and you want to get to know him. Edward and I will not be going to Mike's party. You can go fuck yourself and stay away from me."

I picked up my books, shoved them in my bag and headed toward the parking lot.

"You know what Bella, I take back what I said about you being really pretty. You're not and you can tell Edward that when he is ready for a real woman, he can come find me." She sneered from behind me.

I barked a laugh and kept walking. By the time I got to my car I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

**Hey, I am heading home now. Ran in to Skankica at the library. She wanted me to tell you that she is waiting for you to finish with me and find a "real woman" LMFAO ~B**

His response was almost immediate.

**Well she is going to be waiting a fucking long time, because I've got my real woman. I love you! ~E**

**I love you too. ~B**

**I am heading home now too. Mom and Dad want to do lunch, want to come? ~E**

Lunch with his parents? I mean I know both of his parents. I adore Esme, but I had only met Carlisle a few times. He worked a lot.

**I don't want to intrude. ~B**

**You wouldn't be. Mom told me to invite you. ~E**

Well alright then.

**Okay. Do you want me to meet you? ~B**

**Yeah, meet me at my place at 1230. We can go together. ~E**

I glanced at the time and saw it was just after 11.

**Okay, I am going to go home, drop off my books and change. I will see you soon. ~B**

**Great! See you then. Love you ~E**

I dropped my books off at home and made my way across the city to have lunch with Edward and his parents. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but the nerves were swirling in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hi all, I am sorry this update has taken so long. RL got in the way so much the last little while. This chapter is not what I was hoping it would be. In my opinion it kinds sucks. But there is a bit of a lemon at the end, so maybe that will make up for the rest of the chapter sucking? I also do not have a beta, so any mistakes (and I know there must be several that I missed) are all on me. **

**Please continue to review/follow/favorite. **

~8~

I was so happy that traffic was light, allowing me to arrive at Edward's a few minutes early. I pulled into the driveway next to his car, cut the engine and made my way to the door. I didn't even get to the second step when the door was pulled open and Edward was standing there with a huge smile on his face. I returned the smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

I didn't even notice that he had guided me into the house and closed the door until I was pushed up against the wall just inside the house. We broke apart a few breathless minutes later.

"Hi," He said with a smirk

"Wow. I could get used to greetings like that."

"I couldn't help it, I missed you." Was his reply as he leaned in to kiss me again.

My fingers found their way to the back of his head and into his soft hair. His hands ran up and down my back before settling on my ass. He gave a light squeeze before pulling me closer. Not only did he miss me but a certain part of his anatomy was very happy to see me. I shamelessly rubbed myself up against him and I heard a low growl from deep in his chest.

"Bella, if you keep doing that, we are going to be late for lunch." He whispered against my lips.

"Sorry…" I said, even though I really wasn't. I loved knowing that I had that effect on him.

"It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"If we must." I sighed in mock disgust, which earned me a slap on my ass. I giggled and we headed out to his car.

We didn't have to go far to meet his parents. Lunch was just going to be at their house just outside of town in De Winton. I had been there a few times since I met Emmett, so I knew what to expect. The house was stunning. Two stories with a walk out basement and the back of the house was almost completely windows. I had only been in a few areas of the house, the kitchen, dining room and the entertainment room in the basement, but I knew it was impressive.

Edward pushed open the door and called out when we walked in.

"In the kitchen." I heard faintly.

We mad our way to the kitchen and we were greeted with the wonderful smell of spaghetti sauce bubbling on the stove.

"Oh Bella, I am so glad that you were able to come." Esme beamed as she gave me a huge hug.

"I didn't want to intrude on your time with Edward, but he insisted." I said returning the hug.

"Oh hush! You know better than that. You will never be an intrusion in this house, Now, lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Just waiting for the pasta to finish boiling. Edward, your father is in the dining room. You two go join him."

We made our way into the dining room and Carlisle had just finished setting the table. He was a stunning man. Just as tall as Edward but with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Edward had his features, the strong jaw and the amazing smile. He glanced up when he heard us enter the room.

"Ah Bella, so nice to see you again. Is my boy here treating you right?" He asked with a smile.

"He sure is Carlisle. No complaints from me."

Esme served lunch a few minutes later and we worked our way through spaghetti and marinara and great conversation.

I couldn't remember why I had been so nervous to come to lunch with the Cullen's, as usual I was made to feel welcome and shown that my company was appreciated. Carlisle was charming as always and I could tell that he loved to tease Edward. I loved watching Edward with his parents. They had a great relationship and it made me a bit home sick. I had always had a great relationship with both my parents, but being away the last few years had been hard on the three of us.

We were almost done lunch and I was helping Esme clear the table when Edward's cell phone rang. I could tell from his side of the conversation that it was his publicist.

"Well Rose, I have no problem with you wanting to meet Bella, but if you want to meet her any time soon, you have to come here. She has classes and her graduation is mid May. "

Esme was shaking her head laughing a bit.

"Rosalie is wonderful at her job. She treats Edward more like a brother than a client, so she is always butting more into his personal life than what would be considered professional. But they get along great. So it works for them."

Edward was off the phone a few minutes later.

"Rose wants to meet you, sooner rather than later." He said wrapping his arms around me and chuckling.

"Oh she does huh?"

"Yup, so much so, she is flying in on the weekend."

"Really? Just to meet me? "

"Well, she says it is because she has some scripts she wants me to read, but I know her better than that."

"Well, I hope I live up to her expectations."

"Well you skyrocketed past mine the second I laid eyes on you. I am sure you will have no problem with Rose. "

I just sighed as he smiled down and me and gave a small kiss on my lips.

We visited with Carlisle and Esme for a little while longer and then made our way back to Edwards place. We decided on the way that I would head home right away so that I could get a bit more work done on my paper and study and he would come over later that evening to watch movies and have some takeout for dinner.

The next few days flew by quickly. Edward was back to his full schedule the day after our lunch with his parents and I muddled through classes, studying and working on my paper.

Edward called early Saturday morning to tell me that Rosalie had arrived and his business manager Jasper had tagged along. We arranged for me to meet them at Rose's hotel that evening.

I had spent most of the day on homework and when I glanced up at the clock I noticed it was closing in on 5pm. I was supposed to meet Edward at 6. I hopped in the shower and was trying to decide what to wear when I heard the door bang open. I heard Alice and Emmett walk in laughing. I quickly dressed in a simple black skirt and a red top and headed into the living room.

"Hey guys, Ali, how was work?"

"Ugh, Bell I had to listen to Jessica go on and on about how hot your boyfriend is and all her bull shit about you not being good enough for him. I was soooo close to punching her in the face."

I laughed cause I could totally her doing just that. "What did you say?"

"I put her in her place of course. I told her there was no way in hell Edward would even look in her direction let alone dump you for her. She is fucking delusional! She stopped talking to me after that. Just glared. It was so much fun!"

Emmett was just shaking his head laughing at her. "B, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Um, I am actually going to meet Edward downtown. His publicist and his manager are in town and they want to meet me."

"Rosalie is here? In Calgary?" Em asked with a look of longing on his face.

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Bella, Rosalie Hale is the my dream woman! I have only met her once, but I love that woman!"

Wow, she must be something if Emmett was declaring his love like that. I just shook my head at him as I grabbed my purse and headed out.

I arrived at the Sandstone lounge at the Hyatt shortly before 6. I looked around and saw Edward sitting with his back to me. He was sitting with two extremely beautiful people. The girl was tall, with long wavy blonde hair and looked like she could be a model, the guy was just as beautiful, his blonde hair matched the girls but was short and held a similar style to Edward's mess. I could only assume that they were Rosalie and Jasper.

I walked over and ran my hand over Edwards shoulder as I greeted them.

"Hey beautiful, you made it!" He stood up and pulled me in for a kiss. "Bella, I would like you to meet my dream team. This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rose is my publicist and her brother Jasper is my manager."

They both greeted me warmly; Jasper even took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. I blushed as I sat down.

They were both so nice. Not at all what I expected from people who made money off of their celebrity clients. Rosalie peppered me with questions. I felt more like Edward's sister was interrogating me. There were a lot of questions about my private life and what I would do once it was no longer private.

"Well, all I can say is that I care about Edward enough to not worry about some pictures of me showing up online or in magazines. The tabloids can say what ever they want about me or Edward, but he and I both know what the truth is."

Rosalie had a huge smile on her face when I said that.

"Bella, I really like you. I think you are good for Mr. Pretty boy there."

"Hey, I resemble that remark" Edward protested with a laugh. "And I don't think she is good for me."

My heart fell a little bit when my brain registered what he said, and my old insecurities reared their ugly heads. Until he follow up with,

"She is perfect for me." And the insecurities ran screaming as my heart swelled.

"I love you." I sighed as he leaned in to kiss me.

"As I do you."

"Okay you two… I am about to gag over here. You are seriously too cute." Rosalie cried out with a laugh.

We laughed and enjoyed our dinner together. Edward invited Rosalie and Jasper over for bbq on Sunday afternoon and told me to invite Em and Alice as well. I had a feeling that he knew of Emmett's crush when he winked as he mentioned his name.

We wrapped up dinner around 9. Edward asked me to stay the night with him at his place. So I texted Alice to tell her I wouldn't be home and followed Edward in my car.

As soon as we were in the house he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Mmm I wanted to do that the second I saw you tonight. You look amazing!"

He continued kissing me as he led me into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled me down to straddle his thighs.

"I missed you." He whispered as he kissed right below my ear and down my neck to the top of my shoulder. I threaded my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and he ran his hands down my back. When he reached the bottom of my top he slipped his hands underneath and them up my rib cage to the bottom of my boobs and slowly rubbed his thumbs across my nipples. I moaned and tugged on his hair till he brought his lips back to mine.

My fingers left his hair and found their way down to the top button of his shirt one by one they came undone. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran my hands down his firm chest to his abs. I loved those abs. He pulled back from my lips long enough to slip my top over me head. He slipped his hands around to my back and my bra found a spot on the floor near my top. He attached his lips to one of my nipples and I dug my fingers into his shoulders and moaned loudly at the sensation.

We quickly got rid of his jeans and my skirt. I was grinding against him in just my underwear.

"Bella, lets go upstairs."

I just nodded. He picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs. I was giggling like a little kid by the time we got to his bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped me on the bed. He stood there staring for a few seconds with a soft smile on his face before he lowered himself to the bed beside me and started kissing me again. I palmed his cock through his boxers and he growled. His fingers found their way into my panties and into me. I was so wet I was sure I was dripping.

"Edward… Please."

I didn't have to say anything else. He quickly shed his boxers and the slid my panties off. He reached into his nightstand and pulled a condom out and quickly rolled it on. A moment later he was pushing into me. We both groaned as he filled me. His lips never left my body as he pushed in and out. It wasn't long before I was tensing up and screaming his name as I came long and hard on his cock. Soon after I came down from my orgasm high his thrusts became erratic and he was panting my name before he pushed in one last time and came.

We lay there for a few minutes catching out breath and smiling lazily at each other. He pulled out of me and we both winced at the loss of contact. He shed the condom and quickly pulled me to his side.

"Bella, I don't think I will ever get enough of that. I think I'm addicted to your body. I love you so much" He said, his voice low and tired sounding.

"Mmm I think I may be the one addicted." I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

We fell asleep shortly after wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Twilight, that all belongs to SM. I just like to have some fun with the characters.**

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. RL keeps getting in the way, especially with the holidays fast approaching. I am hoping to have the next chapter completed and up this weekend. But no promises. **

**Reviews are love people! Thank you to everyone for the reviews. They have warmed my heart! Keep it up! **

**P.S. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes (and I am sure there are tons) are all mine. **

~9~

When the next morning came, I was still wrapped in Edward's arms. I turned my head just enough to look up at his sleeping face. With a contented sigh I snuggled closer to him. A moment later his arms tightened and his eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at me with a smile.

"Mmm, morning." He said as he stretched.

I smiled back at him and kissed his jaw as he wrapped his arms back around me and kissed my forehead. "I kinda love waking up with you beside me like this." He whispered with a smile.

"Mmm I kinda love it too" I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist. "But, we should get up soon. I have to run home for a bit and you need to buy groceries for dinner tonight."

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10. "I guess you're right. What should we have? Steak?"

"Up to you, it was your idea."

We climbed out of bed and while Edward had his shower I made a pot of coffee. I was pouring myself a cup as Edward walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup as we talked about what we he should buy for dinner and what time he could expect me back. Rosalie and Jasper were not expected until 6, so I told him I would be back with Alice around 430. I had to get some homework done. I knew I wouldn't be staying the night again because I had my early class the next morning.

I made it home by 11. I knew Alice was at work until 2, so I had the apartment to myself for a few hours. I showered and put on some yoga pants and a loose tank top and dug into my homework. Just before 2 my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number, but it had a Washington area code, so I knew it was someone from home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob…. Why are you calling, and how did you get my number?"

"Um, I kinda swiped Leah's cell last night and got it out of her contacts."

I sighed, I didn't talk to Leah often, partially because she's Jacob's cousin, but I didn't want to hold that against her, she was a nice person.

"So, back to my first question, why are you calling me?"

"I miss you…":

"Uh huh, that's nice. Still doesn't explain why you're calling me. "

"Um, well. I know you are graduating this year and I wanted to come up and support you through that and maybe talk about things."

"Why would you want to do that? We aren't even friends any more. We have nothing to talk about"

"I would like to be, and I was hoping that after all this time you could have found it in your heart to forgive me and maybe we could try again. I still love you Bella."

I snorted, "Seriously? Have you hit your head or something? You really think after you cheated on me and broke my heart that I would ever want to try again? " My phone vibrated with a text. I pulled my phone away from my ear to see the message.

**Grocery store success. Chicken it is. I love you. Hurry back. ~E**

I smiled and then heard Jacob protesting what I had just said.

"Bella, I was stupid. I didn't want to hurt you. I know I did, but I didn't want to."

"That is all fine and dandy, but taking you back has not been an option for me from the second I walked in on you and Lauren. I have moved on. I am happy."

"How could you be happy up there? You're in a strange city, in a different country and you're alone."

I scoffed. "Strange city? Um, I have been up here for almost 4 years. Not so strange to me anymore, it hasn't been for quite some time and I am not alone. I have my two best friends and now my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Leah never mentioned a boyfriend."

"I haven't talked to Leah in several months. So how would she know if I have a boyfriend or not?" I said shaking my head at the nerve. I didn't know if Leah had encouraged him to call me or not, if she had, I think it was time to re-evaluate that friendship.

"She didn't tell me that. Why don't you talk to Leah more often, wasn't she one of your best friends?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but she was, we lost touch after I moved, it happens."

"S0, you re-connect when you move back. You're Canadian boyfriend won't follow you down here and we can start again."

I had to laugh at that one, really loud.

"What's so funny? I think we could be better than ever. When you come home we could pick things up again. Fix what went wrong."

"Jacob, first, we will never be getting back together. Second, I don't have to worry about my Canadian boyfriend following me or not, because I am not moving home. I don't know if I am staying in Calgary, but I am not moving home."

"What do you mean your not coming home? Do your parents know? I am sure Charlie is impressed that you're not coming back to Forks. You're staying because of this guy aren't you?

" Again, none of that is any of your business. But yes, my parents are aware. And no, the decision to stay was made before I even met Edward. And on that note. I have to go. I have homework. Oh and Jacob, lose this number."

I didn't even wait for reply. I just hung up and immediately replied to Edward's text message.

**Only a few hours and you're already pining for me? How sweet. LOL I love you too, I will see you in a couple of hours. ~B**

I smiled at my message and contemplated calling Leah to tell her that her cousin had been snooping in her phone. But decided against it and dug back into my homework. I had already made a pretty decent dent in what needed to be done so I wasn't planning on doing much more. Which was fine because half hour later Alice came bouncing in.

"Bella! I didn't think you would be here…. I thought for sure you would be at Edwards taking advantage of your alone time." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. I laughed and slapped her on the arm.

"Ha ha. I have been home since 11, I needed to get some work done. I can't believe finals are only a couple weeks away. We need to be out of here in 45 minutes. Dress will be extreme casual, but you may want to make that pretty but casual. Edward's manager, Jasper, is going to be there and I think you will like what you see." I said and then laughed when her eyes went wide.

"Ohh is he cute? What does he look like?"

"He is a tiny bit shorter than Edward, dark blonde hair, blue eyes. Ali he is what you would call beautiful! Plus, he is so nice and Emmett is in love with his sister!"

"Ohhh who's his sister?"

"Rosalie, Edward's publicist."

"Ohhh, and she's gonna be there too isn't she?"

"That she is! Now you go start getting ready. I am going to wrap up this homework before we take off."

I finished up what I was working on, changed into some more presentable clothes and we took off. I filled Alice in on the call from Jacob and she was just as shocked as I was. What nerve and why now? We pulled up outside Edwards just after 4. We had stopped on the way to pick up some beer and a bottle of wine. It wasn't much and I was sure that Edward, Rosalie and Jasper have had better.

He answered the door with a big smile on his face as he pulled me in to his arms for a tight hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he whispered "I missed you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I missed you too."

He lightly kissed my lips and I sighed.

"Okay you two. Now is not the time." Alice was giggling behind me.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hi Alice. Come in. How are you?"

We spent the next hour talking in the kitchen. I told Edward about the call from my ex. I could see him tense just slightly.

"Why would he call you after all this time?" He asked trying to sound casual, but I could hear something else in his voice. Was my Edward jealous?

"I honestly don't know. I barely talk to anyone at home other than my parents. So I don't even now why I crossed his mind."

"You don't think he will come to grad, do you?" Alice asked from across the table.

"He had better not. I told him flat out No. If he shows up, I will be pissed and so will my Dad. He didn't like Jacob when I was dating him, he liked him even less after he found out why we broke up."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "What did happen. You never really did tell me."

I sighed and started the long winded story. "My best friend in high school was Lauren Mallory. We were complete opposites. I was the short, shy mousy brunette bookwork, she was the tall, outgoing blonde cheerleader. But we clicked. We were friends from the first day of high school. I started dating Jacob during the summer before junior year. She started dating Mike around the same time. The four of us were inseparable. But the beginning of senior year Mike and Lauren broke up. So it was just the three of us. Christmas that year my parents and I went to Portland to spend the holiday with my Grandma Swan. We weren't supposed to be back in Forks until New Years Eve, but Mom caught the flu so we headed home a few days early. I didn't text or call Jake and Lauren to let them know. I wanted to surprise them with their gifts. I went to Laurens first but her Mom said she had taken off with Jake about half hour before. So I went out to La Push. Jakes rabbit was in the driveway, so I knew they were there. No one answered the door when I knocked. But it was unlocked so I let myself in, just like I had been doing for two years. I walked into the living room and there they were. Both bare assed naked, Lauren on Jacobs lap and his face in her boobs. They didn't notice me right away, not until I gasped and then they looked up. Both shocked. I didn't even give them a chance to say anything. I bolted. I was crying so hard that I barely made it home. Dad was there when I got there and I barely got the story out before they both showed up at my house trying to apologize. Dad was livid. He was almost to his gun cabinet before Mom stopped him. Anyway, apparently Jake and Lauren "fell in love" just after she and Mike broke up. So they had been screwing around behind my back for almost 4 months."

I got the story out without a tear shed. I was proud of myself. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry he hurt you. What did you do for the rest of the year?"

"I think I did the opposite of what everyone was expecting. I realized rather quickly that I didn't love Jake. Yeah we had a good couple of years together, but it was never love. So I held my head high. Ignored them as they went public at school and made some new friends. Vanessa and I had always been friends, but after that we hung out more and I think other than my parents she is the one I keep in touch with the most. Even though it's not that often. I haven't spoken to Lauren since high school ended."

"Well if he shows up at your Grad, I will not hesitate to kick his ass. And besides… you're mine now." Edward said with a smirk.

"Yours huh?" I laughed. Alice snickered.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I love you, you love me. So that makes you mine, and I am yours." He smiled as he rubbed this thumb across the back of my hand.

Alice gasped.

"You love each other?" She asked with wide eyes.

I snickered at the look on her face and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Of course I love her. Why wouldn't I?" He laughed.

"Eeeep, you two are so perfect for each other! I am so happy for you. " Alice gushed.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the heavy shit. Lets get dinner on the go. Everyone else is going to be here in just over an hour."

Edward gave me a grin and pulled me to my feet and gave me a quick kiss. An hour later everything was ready to go, the grill was hot and ready for everyone to arrive so that we could cook up the chicken Edward bought.

Jasper and Rosalie arrived first, right at six. I was pulled in for a hug from each of them. I knew then that I was accepted into Edward's small circle of friends and it almost made me giddy. I introduced them both to Alice.

I watched as Alice's eyes grew wide as she took Jasper in. She stammered slightly as she shook his hand and said hello. But she was quiet. Jasper looked a little lost himself. He seemed to be as taken with Alice as she was with him. I looked at Edward and both of us grinned at each other.

"I think we inadvertently created a match." I whispered to him when he came to stand next to me.

"I think you're right. Should we be worried?" He whispered back.

"I hope not." I said with a giggle. Rosalie was standing off to the side slowly shaking her head and smiling. Jasper was still holding Alice's hand from her greeting. I snickered again and Alice noticed. She broke out of her stupor and glanced at me. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Um Bella, lets go finish getting things ready in the kitchen." She said quickly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the next room.

"Oh. My. God." She whisper yelled at me, "Bella, I think I'm in love. I am so gonna marry that man!" She said with conviction. I laughed loud as I pulled the chicken out of the fridge.

"Oh Ali, let the guy at least ask you out for a coffee before you start picking out you color scheme." I smirked at her. "Edward, I've got the chicken ready for the grill" I called

He came in the room and took the platter from me. He glanced at Alice and his grin spread. Then he leaned over to me. "Jasper has lost it. If I didn't know better I would think he was already thinking of what they are going to name their children." I laughed again.

"Alice has already picked a china pattern." He barked out a laugh and headed to the back yard and the grill. Jasper followed him out and smiled at Alice as he walked by. Rosalie was close behind.

"Well, that was interesting" She said looking over at Alice.

"Um… Hi Rosalie, so you're Edwards publicist? That sounds interesting." Alice stammered out.

"Oh no sweetie. I want to know what the hell just happened between you and my brother. That was some weird shit. And please call me Rose."

"Um well, I don't know exactly what happened there. But I think I am going to marry your brother. I hope you don't mind." Alice said almost shyly.

Rosalie just laughed and slung her arm around Alice. "Well from the look on my brothers face, I think you may just be right about that. Welcome to the family!" I laughed again and then heard a bang at the front of the house. Then I heard Emmett yell from the front door.

"Yo, lets get this party started. I brought beer!"

"Em, jeeze man, indoor voice." I yelled back.

"Sorry B. Is there room in the fridge for these? " He asked as he came in the room with a case of Heineken. Then he caught site of Rosalie. "Ah Miss. Hale. A pleasure to see you as always." He said with a huge smile.

"Mr. McCarty. I didn't realize you were going to be here. I would have made myself scarce." Ohh ouch. It seems Emmett's affections for Rosalie were not returned.

"Oh Rosie, don't be like that. I'm still sorry I spilled that wine on your sweater. I swear it was an accident. I would never intentionally do that. Especially to you,"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Rosie. And that was my brand new WHITE Dolce cashmere. Not just any sweater and it was RED wine!" She hissed before she stomped out of the room.

Emmett glanced at Alice and I with a huge grin on his face. "Man I love that woman!" He said and followed her.

Alice and both started laughing as we gathered the rest of the food to take to the back yard. I saw Edward's eyes light up with a smile when I stepped outside and I couldn't help but smile back. Alice and Jasper had almost the same reaction but they were shy about it. Emmett was trying to get Rosalie to talk to him, but he was failing miserably.

While we waited for the chicken to cook, Rose, Edward and I discussed if and when we wanted to take our relationship public. I had been thinking about it and I didn't mind sooner rather than later. Edward wanted to wait as long as possible. Rose agreed with me.

"Edward," Rose started with a hint of authority in her voice, "You know how the vultures at the rags are. I personally think we should put our a release the week of Bella's graduation, that way there will be no speculation as to why you are at the Graduation."

"But then the paps will swarm the school. I don't want to do that, not only for Bella, but for all the other people graduating that day. It's not fair to her nor to them." Edward protested.

"So we release it the day of the grad. After the ceremony."

"Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked me.

"I think Rose is right. The longer we wait, the more chance of someone from the paparazzi getting a shot of us together, or for them to cook up some story of you with someone else. In fact, according to one entertainment site I was on this morning, you are in a relationship with your co-star Tanya Denali."

Edward snorted at that. "Yeah, my very GAY co-star, who has a live in girlfriend."

"Tanya is a lesbian? Wow." That was a shock cause I had seen her in several movies and she was always the romantic female lead.

"Yes she is, and she is very open about it." Rose replied. "So that one will be squashed rather quickly."

"Either way, I think that we should say something before they try to cook up anything else. The sooner we get it out, the sooner the hype of your new relationship dies down."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine, but nothing goes out until AFTER you walk that stage. I want nothing to interfere with you getting your diploma."

"Alright then, after we eat we will discuss what we want released and I will get something prepared in the next few week for you both to look over. It will be simple and straight to the point."

We both agreed. Edward pulled the chicken off the grill and the six of us settled in to eat. The rest of the evening was fun. Jasper asked Alice if he could take her to dinner before he went back to California on Wednesday and she happily agreed to Tuesday since she didn't have to work. Emmett tried to do the same with Rose but she rebuffed him and even ignored him for most of the evening. It was extremely funny to watch because Em could barely take his eyes off of her. He was so far gone it was comical.

By ten that evening everyone was ready to head their separate ways. I had class in the morning and Edward had to be on set really early. Jasper and Rose were the first to leave after Jasper made sure he and Alice had exchanged numbers. Emmett left next after he swore he was wearing Rosalie down and that she was going to say yes the next time he saw her. Alice went to wait in the car while I said goodnight to Edward.

"I'll miss you." He said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll miss you too. But you will see me this week right?"

"I hope so. I'm not sure when yet. But I will make time for you. It might be late though, do you mind if I just show up at like ten one night?"

"Anytime baby, just let me know so that I can make sure I am actually up." I said as I kissed his chin.

"Okay," He gave me a long lingering kiss and sighed.

"I will text you tomorrow as often as I can."

"Sounds good. I have my usual classes from eight to noon, and will be in the library after that."

"Okay, I love you. Drive safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alice and I were home half hour later and I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I dreamt that Edward and I were being chased by thousands of people with cameras, but I wasn't scared because his arms were around me the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Twilight. All the characters belong to SM. Although I do wish Edward belonged to me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows for my little story. I don't know how many chapters it is going to be. But I am going to try to keep it below 20. **

**Please continue to read and review. I appreciate every single review!**

~10~

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Edward and I didn't get to spend as much time together as we would have liked, but that was mainly due to my schedule. Finals were fast approaching and I had a major paper due in each of my classes.

The day of my last final was bitter sweet. My graduation ceremony was less than a week away; I was almost done with school for good. But I was going to miss the time I had spent at the university. The past four years held so many wonderful memories.

I was walking across the campus mentally preparing myself for my last exam when my cell vibrated with a text message.

**Bella, Call me as soon as you can. It's important. ~Alice**

Immediately after that another.

**Call me when you get a moment. ~E**

I called Edward first cause I knew Alice would talk my ear off and I didn't have time for that. He answered on the first ring.

"Oh good, you got the message before your exam"

"Yeah, I did. What's up?"

"There are pictures of us up on TMZ."

I was silent for a moment. We had barely been out in public in the last few weeks. Not since Rose and Jasper were in town, so I couldn't figure out where anyone could get a picture of us together.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Oh, huh. Yeah, I'm here. How did they get pictures of us?"

"Well there are a few, some look a few weeks old. If I am correct, they are from the night we met up with Rose and Jazz downtown for dinner. But the others are from when we were in the grocery store the day before yesterday."

"But you were in your hat and sunglasses. How do they even know for sure it's you?"

"Cause they have a shot of me in the car before we went into the store before I put my sunglasses on."

"Crap." I sat down on a bench just outside of the building where I would be writing my exam.

"They don't mention your name, so I don't think they know who you are yet. Which is a good thing. Rose can get that statement she prepared out right away. I am so sorry babe, I think this might be the end of our privacy for a while."

"Edward, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault that people don't respect privacy. We will figure this out. And you did say that they don't mention my name. So as long as I can get through this last final without incident. I will be fine. We knew this would happen eventually."

"You're sure baby? I don't want you to stress."

"I'm sure. My exam starts in twenty minutes, I am right outside the building now and I don't see any of the vultures descending, so I will be fine. Call Rose and see if she can do anything and I will go write my test."

"Okay baby. You go knock em dead. Call me when you're done."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed and dialed Alice's number.

"BELLA… you're online!"

"I know Ali, I just talked to Edward. How bad are the pictures. Is there an article? I can't check right now, I have to go write."

"Actually the pictures aren't half bad. Edward looks hot as usual, and you look like your cute self. Anyone could totally see why Edward is with you."

"You're sweet Ali. What does it say?"

"Not a lot really, the headline is "Is Anthony Masen off the market" and then there is a little blurb underneath the pictures… you know what I will just send the link to your phone. Check it out. It will only take a minute or two to read it. Go write, I will see you at home after."

"Okay Al, thanks."

I made my way into the testing center and found a seat. There was still ten minutes left until the start time. So when my phone buzzed with the link, I pulled it up to look.

_Is Anthony Masen off the Market? _Was right on top of the page. Alice was right, the pictures weren't half bad. My hair was a little messy in the grocery store, but other than that I looked okay. Edward on the other hand looked perfect as usual. I scrolled down to see what had been written.

_It seems like 'True Beginnings' heartthrob Anthony Masen is off the market. He is currently filming in his hometown of Calgary, Canada and has been spotted on several occasions with the pretty brunette pictured above. The first photo was taken several weeks ago and it looks like the pair are very much in love. The next few photos were snapped as the pair did their grocery shopping. They seem to be very happy and comfortable together. So the question for Anthony, who is she? _

I quickly saved my favorite picture that had been posted. I was pushing the shopping cart and Edward was directly behind me with is hands on either side of mine on the cart handle. His chin was resting on the top of my head, a content and relaxed smile on both of our faces. I quickly sent it to Edward.

**At least we look hot in this picture ~B**

He replied almost instantly.

**That you do Miss Swan. I love you. Good luck on your exam. ~E**

I smiled, shoved my phone in my bag and pulled out my testing supplies just as the professor walked in. The next three hours flew by. The exam wasn't easy, but I thought I had a good grasp on the material and I was pretty sure I did well.

I pulled my phone out of my bag before I left my seat and saw it full of messages. One from Edward, a couple from Alice and one from Rose.

**Going to be on set until 2. Let me know when you're done your exam. ~E**

**OMG Bella, these pictures are showing up everywhere. ~A**

**Seriously EVERYWHERE. ~A**

**Bella let me know if you want to go ahead with the release. Edward says it is up to you. ~Rose**

I replied to Edward letting him know I was done and on my way back to my apartment. Then Alice to let her know I would be home in twenty minutes. Rose I would wait until I talked to Edward.

I stepped outside and started making my way to my car when I heard my name being called. I turned around and there was a guy I didn't know approaching me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Um, yes?"

"Great, so how long have you and Anthony Masen been together? How did you meet? Is it serious?"

"Um, huh?" I asked taken aback. I guess I should have been expecting that at some point, but it was still a shock to have a total strange know my name.

"This is you isn't it?" He held up his phone with the picture of Edward and I at the grocery store.

"Um… Sorry, I'm late for an appointment." I ran to my car and pealed out of the parking lot. I made it home in record time and quickly made my way to the apartment.

It was just before two, so I sent another text to Edward.

**They know who I am ~B**

Alice was sitting on the couch with her laptop open and she was practically vibrating.

"Oh. My. God. Bell. You are like famous now. I just refreshed TMZ. How did they get your name? When were these taken?"

There was a picture of my walking from my car to the exam hall this morning and another of me talking on my cell to either Edward or Alice just before I went in to write.

"Ali, those were only take this morning. I think I was on the phone with you in that picture." I pulled her laptop into my lap to read what was written this time.

_It has been confirmed that Anthony Masen is dating University of Calgary senior Isabella Swan. Jessica Stanley, a friend of the couple has confirmed that they have been together for a couple of months but could not glean any info as to whether the couple are happy or not. 'I have only seen Anthony and Bella together a couple of times, but if I know Bella, it won't last long.' Stated Miss Stanley. _

There was more, but I didn't continue reading. I was seeing red. How dare she. I was no sooner done handing Alice back her computer when my phone started ringing and Edwards picture flashed across the screen.

"Hi" I sighed

"Oh Bella, baby. I don't know how they figured out who you are. I am on my way over. Are you okay? "

"I'm fine, only one reporter approached me, but they got pictures of me before I went in to write my exam this morning. And I know exactly how they found out. Jessica fucking Stanley. She is quoted on the TMZ website stating that I am skank."

"That chick that was bad mouthing you?"

"Yeah… fuck."

"Okay, sweetheart. Don't worry right now. Stay in your apartment. I will be there as soon as I can. I am leaving the set now."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

I fell back against the couch and sighed loudly. Alice plopped down beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

"It will be fine Bells. This was bound to happen sometime. Just a bit sooner than you were planning."

"I know you're right Ali, this is just so surreal. I mean look at me. I am me and he is Anthony Masen. I am small town, he is Hollywood. What does he see in me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me with that shit? Bella, you are a beautiful woman, you are kind and compassionate and that is what he sees. When he is with you, he is Edward Cullen, not Anthony Masen. He can be real with you. He can be himself. You don't see the celebrity, you just see the man, and I can guarantee that is exactly what he would tell you too. He loves you Bella. Don't question it, don't go all angsty about it or I will be forced to kick your ass."

"Wow, Ali. That was deep, but don't worry. The angst is low. I don't feel sorry for myself. I love him too. He is my Edward."

"There you go. I am going to assume he is on his way over?"

"Yup, but he may be a while. He was just leaving the set when he called."

"Okay, so I suggest we have a glass of wine and watch some mindless TV while we wait for him."

That is just what we did. Maury was on; so I didn't have to think at all, just let my brain go numb for an hour. Just after Maury finished, Edward arrived. As soon as I opened the door he swooped in a pulled me into his arms for a hug. I saw Alice retreat to her bedroom to give us a little bit of privacy.

"Oh Baby, I am so sorry. I was hoping we would have a bit longer in our bubble." He murmured with his face buried in my hair.

"It's okay. Sooner than we were hoping, but it's okay. It's not even that bad yet."

"You haven't looked outside since you got here have you?"

I looked up at him wide eyed and quickly ran to the window. There were about twenty people milling around the front of my building all with cameras. I groaned.

"I am going to kill Jessica." I growled.

He came up behind me and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart. People like her get what they deserve and they bring it on all themselves. You don't have do a thing."

I sighed and laid my head back against his shoulder. "Did you call Rose?"

"I did. She was going to polish up the statement we agreed on and release it. She should have done it about an hour ago."

"I hope this doesn't affect my grad ceremony. I still want you there."

"I will be there. We can make sure that they don't get into the building."

"How? I mean it's not like the rent-a-cops on campus can really do anything."

"We hire extra security. Not a big deal. The fucking media is not going to hinder you walking that stage and getting what you have worked for the last four years."

"Did I mention that I love you, especially when you get all protective?"

He chuckled, "I love you too." Just as he leaned in to kiss me his cell phone rang.

I caught a glimpse of Rose's name before he answered. From what I could hear she had released the statement and her phone had already started ringing with questions. Edward mentioned Jessica's name, although I didn't know what Rose could do about her.

I sat on the couch while he paced a bit. He seemed more concerned about me than anything else.

When he got off the phone he joined me on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"So Rose released the statement. It was exactly what we wanted it to say."

"And what are the questions she is getting?"

"Oh, they just want to know how long we have been together, is it serious. Those kinds of things. Anything that will sell papers."

"And a picture of us grocery shopping actually pays?"

"Yeah, I know. It's fucked up. So, on to a better subject. How did you exam go?"

We talked about our days just like a normal couple. Once Alice joined up, the three of us decided to stay in. We were going to go out and have a few beers at the bar, but now that wasn't going to happen. I called Emmett and asked him if he wanted to join us. He showed up later with a case of beer. We ordered take out, and had a nice night celebrating the end of school.

Edward headed home shortly after ten with a promise that he would text me when he got home and throughout the next day.

"So," Emmett started, "What are we going to do about Jessica?"

Alice and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the bitch deserves to rot, but we need to get back at her, nothing violent, although she could use a beat down, but I can't stand to the side after she opened her fat mouth about you and Eddie."

"I don't know Em. There isn't much we can do now. They know who I am, that can't be taken back. Besides, she isn't worth it."

"I guess you're right. But getting back at her would be so much fun."

"It would, but then she would go open her big mouth again and tell the media what happened. That would not be good for Edward's reputation. I am already scared that I could be hurting it by just being me."

"Ugh Bellllaa, there is that fucking angst again. STOP IT!" Alice shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I giggled. "Sometimes I can't help it."

We spent the rest of the night drinking and coming up with ideas on how to get back at Jessica. All in all it was great night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own Twilight, that all belongs to SM. I just like to have fun with the characters.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me happy. We have come to chapter 11. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't have a beta so any and all errors belong to me. Sorry if there are a lot, **

~11~

I woke up the morning after my last final with the mother load of hangovers. I opened my eyes and wished there as a way to dim the brightness of the sun that was shining into my bedroom. I stumbled into the kitchen intent on a glass of water and some pain killers. I glanced in the living room as I walked by and saw Emmett sprawled on the couch. I just barely remembered taking his keys and making him promise to either stay on the couch or take a cab home. I saw Alice standing at the counter staring intently at the coffee pot.

"Is it going to perform magic?" I asked as I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

She just grunted and glared at me.

"Sorry, hungover much…"

"You could say that. I just turned this thing on and now I am trying to mentally tell it to brew faster." She looked up at me with sleepy eyes and a scowl, "It's not listening"

I giggled and then immediately groaned. "Oh, Al, don't make me laugh today. Please."

I filled my glass with water and grabbed a couple Advil. "I think I need hangover food. The greasier the better."

Emmett plodded into the kitchen, swiped the glass out of my hand and downed the water in one gulp.

"Just for that, you are the lucky one that gets to go get breakfast. Something disgusting and greasy." I said slapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"Must you yell? And, I need my keys back if I am going to do that."

I found the keys and handed them to Emmett. He was going to go breakfast from A&W and would be back shortly. I decided to have a shower and felt much better after. My phone chirped just as I was going into my bedroom.

**On a break and wanted to say I love you and Good Morning. ~E **

**Morning, yes. Good? Not so much. Too hungover. I love you too. ~B**

**Kept drinking after I left did ya? ~E**

**Uh huh. WAY too much. Em and Ali too. Plotting makes for a good reason to get sloshed. ~B**

**Plotting? ~E**

**Yes… Jessica's demise. ~B**

**I don't think I want to know. Got to get back to work. I love you. ~E**

**Love you too. ~B**

We didn't really plot much. Just a few far fetched things that we knew were inappropriate and would just embarrass Edward and me, and I was not going to do that.

The next few days flew by. It was the day before graduation and I was getting ready to head to the airport to pick up my parents. I didn't have any extra room at my place, so Edward had offered to his spare bedroom to them. After running it past my mom, who accepted immediately, I spent a day at Edwards tidying up and making it look less like a bachelor pad. After I picked them up, we were going to head directly to Edwards and then out to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner. Esme had also invited Emmett, his parents, and Alice and her parents.

I parked in the short term parking lot and made my way to the waiting area for my parent's arrival. I knew the plane had landed and that they would have to go through customs before I would see them, so I sat and waited in one of the uncomfortable chairs. I thought about what I had to do to get out of my apartment with out being noticed by the dozen camera men that were scattered around the entrance to my building. Ball cap with my hair hiding completely underneath, sunglasses and a shapeless outfit that made me look like a pre-pubescent boy. I had shorts and a tank underneath the outfit so that I just had to take it off when I had a chance. I got to Alice's car with a sigh of relief.

I saw my Mom emerge from customs first. She had a smile on her face and was talking animatedly to the lady beside her and my dad pushed the luggage cart behind her. Dad noticed me first. His eyes lit up and the edges of his moustache rose up. I ran right into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Hi Daddy." I said tearfully. It had been too long since I last saw him.

"How is my baby girl? I miss you."

"Charlie, let me get in there." Mom said from beside him.

"Hi Mom" Was all I got out before I was wrapped in her arms.

"Oh sweetie, I miss you so much. You look good, I was half expecting you to be too skinny."

"Yeah, Edward has been feeding me." I kissed her on the cheek.

"So, when do we get to meet this boy?" My dad asked as we started to make out way to the car.

"We are going straight to his place. He is working until 4, so I will help get you settled and then once he is home we will head to his parents for dinner."

We settled in the car and started towards Edward's place. Dad grilled me the whole way. Making sure I knew what I was getting myself into. That he had seen the pictures that were popping up.

He was still harping about it when we arrived at Edwards. Mom was shocked that the place was so modest.

"I was half expecting a huge mansion in a gated community." She said eyeing the outside of the condo.

"That isn't Edward mom. Wait till you meet him; you will see what I mean."

I pulled out the key Edward had given me the night before and let us into the condo. My dad continued his worried rant.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, especially so publicly."

"Don't worry Daddy; Edward would never hurt me intentionally. He loves me."

"Love? Bella, you've known him what? Six weeks? Bella he is a Hollywood hotshot. Just be careful… wait, do you love him too?"

"I do Dad, so much. I think I loved him from the Moment I met him."

Dad scoffed at that. "Seriously Bella, you were just blinded by the Hollywood sign."

"Actually Dad, I had no clue who he was when I first met him. I didn't' even see any of his movies until the night after when Alice wanted to show me. So Hollywood had nothing to do with it. He is an amazing person, a wonderful man and he treats me like I should be treated. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I hope so." A smooth voice said from the entrance to the living room. I looked over and Edward was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

I squeaked and practically jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't done till 4 today?" I kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Tanya had to fly back to LA for some meeting, so we broke up early. I am now all yours for the next 4 days." He said kissing me back.

My dad cleared his throat. I laughed and buried my head in Edward's chest as I blushed.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom. This is Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my parents. Charlie and Renee Swan."

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand for a shake.

Mom just waved his hand out of the want and pulled him in for a hug. "Nice to meet you Edward. Please, call us Renee and Charlie."

Dad choked a bit behind her. He didn't like anyone calling him by his first name unless he gave permission. I giggled a little bit. Mom let go of Edward and he turned to my dad and again extended his hand. Dad gave it a look and grasped it. I could tell from the look in Edwards's eyes that Dad was trying to squeeze fear into that handshake. But he held, didn't squeeze back, just nodded and said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Swan." Dad's eyes brightened a little bit, and he let up the grip on Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you Edward. Nice place you have here." He wasn't accepting him yet, but I could tell that Dad was going to give him a chance. Which at this point in the game was all I could ask for.

We got my parents settled into the guest room and let them rest for a bit before we headed to the Cullen's.

"So I think my Dad is open to liking you." I said as we settled down on the couch.

"You think so? That handshake he gave me showed otherwise."

"Yeah, but then you called him Mr. Swan instead of Charlie like Mom told you to. He liked that. I do warn you though, before they leave on Sunday, he will corner you and he will read you the riot act about hurting his baby girl and all that shit."

He laughed out loud to that. "I don't think he has to worry a thing about me hurting you. I would rather cut my right arm off before I hurt you."

"I know this, but my Dad does not. So you will just have to convince him." I kissed him lightly on the lips and sighed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in close. We sat on the couch and talked until my parents came back downstairs an hour later. As soon as they did, we left for the Cullen house. My parents had already met Esme, during one of their visits. But at the time she was only the Aunt of my friend, now, the Mother of my boyfriend. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was kinda nervous about it.

"Renee, Charlie, how wonderful to see you again." Esme greeted as we walked up the small path to the front door. Esme and my Mom hugged and smiled at each other.

Edward gave me a look that said "The fuck?"

I laughed and remembered that I had not told him that they had met before. "They have met a few times over the years. My Mom adores Emmett."

"So basically I am the only member of my family that knew nothing about you. I feel gypped you know." He said with a dramatic sigh. I just slapped him lightly and laughed.

Our parents chatted while we waited for everyone else to arrive; when Emmett arrived you would have thought that it was a reunion of long lost Mother and Son. He ran straight to my Mom and swung her around. "Momma Renee! Long time no see."

"Emmett honey! I missed you dear!" Mom said laughing.

Em put my Mom back down on the ground and turned to my Dad. "Pops! How was the flight?" He asked shaking his hand.

"It was good son. Happy to be done school?"

"Oh more than you can imagine! So what do you think of Ed?" He asked getting right to the point.

"I have reserved judgement until I know the boy better." Dad said with a glance toward me and Edward.

"Ahh don't worry Pops. Ed is a good guy. After all, he is blood related to me."

"I'm not sure that helps his case Emmett." Dad said with a smirk,

That made us all laugh except Edward. He looked kinda worried. I just rubbed his back and smiled up at him.

The rest of the guests arrived soon after. Alice was just as enthusiastic as Em was when she saw my Parents. Alice's parents were a little star stuck when they met Edward. But they got over it quickly. Dinner was nice. We stretched the evening out knowing that the next day was going to be a busy one.

We got to back to Edwards just after 10. My parents promised that they would see me in the morning after the ceremony and headed to bed leaving Edward and I alone downstairs.

"Well that went well. I didn't realize that our parents already knew each other" He said as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug,

"Yeah they actually met during Christmas my first year here; I couldn't get home because I was working so my parents came up here. You Mom stopped by Emmett's apartment on Christmas eve and we were all there."

"I really wish we had met sooner. I feel like I have known you forever and that we have somehow lost so much time"

"I feel the same way." We stood in the kitchen wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes.

"I don't want to, but I should get going. I have to be up early. Alice is going to do my hair and then we have to be on campus at 9."

"I wish you could stay here." He sighed tightening his hold on me.

"I do too, but not gonna happen with my parents across the hall from you. Sunday after they leave. I am all yours. Monday I have to figure out what I am going do about work."

"I am looking forward to Sunday." He leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that had my parents not been in the house would have ended up with us in the bedroom.

I pulled away panting and giving him the evil eye. "Mr. Cullen, that was not very nice."

"Hey, you're the one who kept kissing me, I did nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. But I really should go. I love you."

"I love you too, so much. I will see you tomorrow. Text me when you are home safe."

He walked me to my car and kissed me again. I headed home with a smile but with the feeling that I was leaving something important behind.

Alice woke me up at 7 the next morning by pounding on my door. "BELLA, get your ass out of that bed. It is going to take more than an hour to get ready. We have to start NOW!" She shouted through the door.

We were ready to go by twenty to nine. Emmett arrived and the three of us left together. As soon as we exited the building I heard several clicks of cameras and shouted questions. I ignored them and slid in between Alice and Emmett as we headed to the car. We arrived at the school auditorium five minutes before we had to be there and got in line to get our caps and gowns. By 9:30 the three of us had our gowns, we still had an hour before we had to line up to file in and take our seats. My Mom and Edward both sent texts saying they were on their way and would hopefully see me before the ceremony. Alice, Emmett and I were joined by Angela and her boyfriend Ben and we chatted with them and a few other grads while we continued to wait. I heard my name called and turned. There making his way through the crowd, slightly towering over most of the other people there was Jacob. My jaw dropped and I felt the anger burn through me. I turned to my friends with a lock of shock.

"Bella, isn't that…." Alice asked, her voice full of as much shock and anger that I had written on my face.

"Yeah, it is…" I said though clenched teeth. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells, I told you I wouldn't miss your grad." Came from the one man I never wanted to see again.

"Jacob, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you I did not want you here, that I never wanted to see you again. Or did you not get the hint?"

"I wanted to be here for you, prove to you that I still love you, that I would do anything for you. I think driving for 15 hours to get here shows that a little bit."

"I don't want you here, at all. So you can get back in your car and head 15 hours back the way you came." I turned back towards my friends. Emmett looked like he was ready to kill on my command. I just shook my head.

Jacob went to say something else but at the same time a girl close to the parking lot screamed. "OH MY GOD, You're Anthony Masen!"

My head snapped up in the direction of the screen and my eyes met the amazing green eyes of my boyfriend. My parents were close behind him and they started making their way through the crowd to my friends and me. I heard Angela giggle behind me and I turned to smile at her. The next thing I know I am being grabbed by my upper arm and pulled away from my friends by Jacob.

"The fuck Jacob, let me go."

"Not until you listen to me." He pulled me further away as I struggled. He was able to drag me couple of feet away before Edward was at my side and Emmett directly behind him.

"Let her go." Edward growled. Jacob's hand tightened on my arm.

"Jacob, let me go. I don't want to talk to you; I don't want to do anything with you. We were through four years ago and nothing is going to change that." His grip became painful. Edward noticed immediately that I had winced. He grabbed Jacob's forearm and squeezed.

"Let her go now." He said with a bit of force.

"Why? You're just some Hollywood pretty boy. What do you want with my Bella?" Jacob asked staring daggers at Edward.

"You're Bella?" I screeched."I have never been YOUR Bella. Even when we dated, I was never yours. You have to have my heart for me to be yours."

"You loved me then Bella, and I know deep down you still do. Now let go Hollywood. She is going to talk to me."

"No she is not. You may think she is yours. But she isn't. Ask her who owns her heart before you try to drag her away like a Neanderthal."

"I already know the answer to that, it's me, it has always been me, she just doesn't remember. Right Bella." His grip finally lightened up and I saw what I knew was a mixture of hope and defeat in his eyes.

"No Jacob, I never loved you. There is only one person who has truly ever owned my heart, and he isn't you." His grip wavered until it was just his hand lightly curled on my arm and I saw the hope fade a bit.

"Then who?" He asked, but I knew he already knew the answer from the way Edward was hovering.

"You're looking at him, Anthony; he is the only person to ever have my whole heart. I love him." Jacobs finally removed his hand from my arm and Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me into his side.

"Are you okay love?" He asked as he rubbed my arm where Jacob had been squeezing.

"I am, I know there will be a bruise, but I am fine. Thank you. I love you." I said as I tilted my head to see his face.

"I love you too." He bent down and lightly kissed my lips. My Dad had moved between me and Jacob and had pulled Jacob away. I couldn't hear much of what was being said, but I could tell from how red my Dads face was and the look on Jacobs's face that he was in for a whole lot of hell.

After my Dad sent Jacob on his way, everyone surrounded me to make sure I was okay. Then Alice, Em and I headed in to line up for the ceremony.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't anything Twilight. That all belongs to SM. I just enjoy playing with the characters. **

**This is the chapter for those Jessica haters. It's not much, but enough to put her in her place. Enjoy!**

**Thank you EVERYONE for each and every review! I love reading them all and I reply to them as I can. Please keep reading, reviewing and adding me to your alerts. You all are amazing!**

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all mine. **

~12~

Once we were in the auditorium, Alice, Em and I had to split up and find out seats. It was alphabetical so I had to suffer siting near Jessica. She was sitting just a few seats down from me, but I could her whispering to the girl sitting next to hear.

"Did you hear that Bella Swan is whoring herself to a celebrity?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear. For the moment I had chosen the higher ground and was pretending to ignore her.

"Who?" The girl she was talking to asked.

"Anthony Masen… I don't know why he would choose a girl that looks like her over a girl that looks like me. I mean I was born to be in Hollywood. I bet if I got just five minutes alone with him… Mmm I could show him what a real woman can do."

I was seething, but still trying to keep it inside. I knew we had a while till my name was called. So I slipped my cell out of my pocket and sent Edward a quick text.

**Sitting a few people down from Skankica. She is trying to talk shit about us… loud enough for me to hear. If I didn't have respect for the rest of my classmates, I would so go smackdown on her ass. ~B**

He replied almost immediately.

**Now that I would like to see, could be hot! Don't let her get to you. Just remember that I love you more than anything and that is all that matters. I can't wait to see you walk across that stage. ~E**

**See this is why I keep you around, you always know just what to say. I love you too! So much. ~B**

**On another note… paps caught pictures of the Jacob incident. Rose is making sure what they throw out is the truth. ~E**

I set my phone down for a second cause I heard Jessica say my name again.

"She is nothing but a whore using poor Anthony as a sugar Daddy. I hope for his sake that her virginal ass is at least good for something. That man deserves a real woman." She was going on and on really trying to get my attention, but I continued to ignore her.

**I don't care what they say, as long as everyone knows what an idiot Jacob really is. Oh, according to Skankica, you are now my sugar Daddy and she is hoping for your sake that I am good at giving head, cause I'm a virgin and all. ~B**

**Are you fucking kidding me? Well, I won't lie and say you aren't good at giving a blow job, you are fucking out of this world good at that. But you do know that there is so much more to us than that, right? ~E**

**Of course I do … I may be a tad insecure at times, but I know you love me for more than my sexual prowess. ~B**

**Damn straight. I love you… ~E**

I started paying attention again, just in time to see Alice walk the stage. I whooped and hollered for her and I could hear Emmett doing the same thing a few rows in front of me. Alice and I did the same thing for Emmett when he got up there. Finally it was my turn. I had tuned Jessica out the entire time and I was quite proud of myself. I slowly made my way to the stage and then I heard my name called.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I walked up to the dean accepted my diploma and a handshake. Turned and faced the audience. I couldn't see anyone cause of the lights. But I could hear the distinct holler of Emmett, Alice's squeal and somewhere towards the back I could hear Edward and my Dad both shouting. I smiled and made my way back to my seat. Jessica was still trying to goad me into saying something but all I could concentrate on was the fact that I was finally done University.

My phone buzzed just as I settled back in my seat.

**Congratulations to the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much. Your parents and I are heading back to my place now. Paps are everywhere. I will see you soon, Be safe. ~E**

**Thank you to the most wonderful man in the world. Em and Alice will be with me, I will be fine. See you soon. ~B**

As I was waiting for the rest of the graduates to be called up, I continued to listen to Jessica. She had in her puny little mind that Edward was going to take one look at her and together they would leave me in the dust. I had to giggle at that. That shit was just too funny. I thought back to one of the ways Alice had come up with to get back at her for selling my name to the tabloids. Pretend to befriend her again and then take her in front of the cameras that were following me around and tell her what I really thought of her. After the way she was going on and on about what she thought of my love life, I was getting closer and closer to doing that. I huffed out a breath and turned to her.

"Hey Jessica, I've been thinking, I wanted to apologize for the way I have behaved towards you over the last couple months. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" She asked with a sneer.

"Well, as you are well aware, there are several camera men trying to follow me around wherever I go. How would you like to walk out with me? You would show up in People and a few other magazines for sure. I know you'd love that. "

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I could see the hamster running on the wheel as she thought about it.

"Sure Bella, that would be great! Thanks."

I just nodded and pulled my phone out. I quickly sent texts to Edward and Alice to let them know what I was going to do.

**Yo Ali… Tell Em, Operation Skankica has been reborn. I am so going to embarrass her ass in front of the paps when we walk out. If she thinks she can badmouth me she has another thing coming. ~B**

**Baby… I may be showing up on TMZ in a bit for something other than looking pretty. I am taking Skankica down. Don't worry, no violence. ~B**

Alice replied first.

**YES! I can't wait. ~A**

**Just be careful. The paps are ruthless, I don't want you to get hurt. What are you planning on doing? ~E**

**Just letting her think she is getting a taste of fame, then show who she really is. ~B**

I slipped my phone back in my pocket just as the last name was called. The ceremony was finally over. Jessica followed me over to where I was meeting back up with Alice and Emmett. The three greeted each other coolly. I could see Alice vibrating with excitement, she knew exactly was going to happen when we walked out the doors.

"Okay Jess, stick by me. They will want photos of me, and they will be asking questions about Anthony and possibly who you are. Just let them take your picture and I will do the talking."

"Sure thing Bella." I just shook my head, and thought that she must have been dropped on her head as a child because she was actually believing that I would be nice to her after all the shit she has caused in the last couple months.

We walked out of the auditorium with my friends close behind. I took a quick look around and saw the paps off to the side. I deliberately started walking towards them. I smiled when they noticed.

"Isabella! Isabella!" They called as soon as they spotted me.

They sprouted off the usual questions, I was polite and answered a few. Then one reporter finally asked who my friend was.

"Who? Her?" I asked pointing at Jessica. "Oh this is the skank that I thought was my friend, but friends don't go telling tabloids about their friends private lives, and that they think their friends boyfriend would be better off with them instead, and friends don't bad mouth friends while there are sitting three feet away from them. Friends don't use each other to get what they want. This is someone who is not my friend, so I have no qualms telling people that she is Jessica Stanley and she is a walking STD just looking for a rich man to knock her up so she doesn't have to worry about her skanky life anymore." The reporter's mouths were hanging open, and I could hear Alice and Emmett laughing behind me.

The reporters shook their heads and as I walked away a few followed me, but a couple of them stayed behind and took few shots of a stunned Jessica asking her what STD's she has and if she was successful in obtaining that rich man.

Alice linked her arm through mine and Emmett clapped me on the back as we headed towards his car. Yes, what I did was a bit childish, but I knew if I wanted to get back at Jessica at all, I had to stoop to her level. I just used what was at my disposal to do it.

We climbed into the car and headed back to Edward's place so that we could celebrate graduation with our real friends and family. Alice and Emmett were going to be surprised because Jasper and Rose had flown in for the celebration. Jazz asked that we not tell Alice so that he could surprise her. As Emmett drove us across the city I sent Edward a quick text to let him know.

**On our way, Rose may get some phone calls. I think I had success in knocking Jessica down a couple pegs. Sorry if I embarrassed you. ~B**

**Don't be sorry about anything. Rose has already gotten a few calls. We saw a video of your speech. I laughed so hard when I heard what you said. You are amazing. I love you and I will see you soon. ~E**

We arrived at Edwards about twenty minutes later and we let ourselves in. My mom saw me as soon as I walked in the door and scooped me in for a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you. You look fabulous walking across that stage. Congratulations my beautiful daughter!" She said as she squeezed me.

Dad was right behind her. "There's my graduate! I also saw a small video of you that was sent to Rosalie, gonna explain that to your old man?" He whispered.

I laughed "Don't worry Daddy. You will hear the whole story sometime this afternoon."

A moment later I heard Alice as she realized that Jasper was there. She was in the backyard but you could hear the squeal from the front door.

"If Jasper is here, does that mean the beauty Rose is here too?" Emmett asked with a huge smile on his face.

Edward must have walked in just then. "That she is Em. Out back. Go easy on the beer, no one wants to make a run anytime soon."

Edward scooped me up and swung me around. "Congratulations graduate! You are beautiful." He said against my lips as he kissed me.

I sighed, just being in his arms felt like home. "Thank you! So you're not embarrassed or upset about what I said to the cameras?"

"OH hell no. That was amazing, I knew you were a strong person, but standing up to Jessica in front of the paps like that was fucking amazing. Feel free to do shit like that anytime you want." He said pressing his lips to mine again.

I laughed and squeezed him tighter. "Well, lets go get this party started."

The little party that Edward threw for my friends and I was nothing short of perfect.

Alice and Jasper had really hit it off and he was already planning on another trip up to visit and she had told me that she wasn't going to be at the apartment that night.

Emmett and Rose were lost in their own bubble most of the evening, so I could tell that Em had finally won her over.

My parents and Edward's were getting along like old friends. I was nothing short of being ridiculously happy.

Once the party wound down, Emmett offered to drive me home, but I knew that he wanted to continue his evening with Rose, so I waved him off and told him I would get home on my own. Alice was going with Jasper back to his hotel after they went out for some drinks. Carlisle and Esme had already gone home after exchanging contact information with my parents. My parents kissed me goodnight with another congratulations and then headed to bed, leaving me and Edward in the living room on our own.

"Bella, do you want to stay here or head home?" He asked as he was slowly kissing up my neck and behind my ear.

"I don't want to go home, but I really should. I don't know how my parents would react if they saw me coming out of your room in the morning."

"Would they have an issue with it if you lived here?"

"Huh?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"Bella, I hate not being with you at night, I know that we have only been together a very short time, but I love you, and you love me. Move in with me?"

"Oh… wow. I was so not expecting that."

"You don't have to say yes or no right now. Think about it. Stay here tonight. Talk to your friends, get their opinions. But know, I want you here, with me, every day."

He kissed me again leaving me breathless.

"What about when you're not here? When you're working in another city, or country?"

"I am not gone as often as you think. And you could always come with me/"

"I can't go with you, I need to work."

"So come with me when you're not working. On you're breaks, during the summer. And when I am home, we will be together every evening and on the weekends. Don't analyze it too much, just think about it."

All that was running through my mind was that this was absolutely what I wanted, but was it too soon? We had only known each other a couple of months, but somehow it felt right. Yeah it was quick, but when you know, you know.

"I need to talk to Alice and find out exactly when our lease runs out, but Yes, I want to move in with you!." I smiled at him.

He stilled for a moment. His eyes went wide and his smile took over his face. "Really?"

"Yup." I said with a grin matching Edward's.

He laughed, stood up with me in his arms and swung me around.

"When are you going to talk to Alice?"

"Tomorrow when I see her."

We sat up talking for a few hours making plans, figuring out where the little bit of furniture I had was going to go and deciding if we should change anything about the condo.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Twilight. That all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I just love to play with the characters.

Happy Holidays all. Thank you for reading. All the reviews I keep getting make me so happy. I am glad that so many people are enjoying my story. Please keep reviewing and adding me to your alerts. You all rock.

Also, I don't have a beta. So all mistakes are mine. Please forgive me for any of them.

~13~

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Edward's arms. I sighed and reveled in the feeling for a few minutes before I wiggled out of his grasp and made my way downstairs. My Mom was in the kitchen, there was a full pot of coffee on the counter and I could smell bacon cooking.

"Morning Mom, wow, I feel like I'm at home." I said walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh sweetie, that is exactly what I was hoping you would feel. Did you sleep well?" She gave me a knowing smirk. "I noticed no one slept on the couch."

I blushed. "No, Mom. I didn't sleep on the couch. Edward's bed is way too comfy to turn down for the couch. It's a pillow top."

Mom choked on her coffee when she started to laugh. "That's my girl! Do you stay here often?"

I knew she was getting these questions in before my Dad came downstairs, cause we both knew he would have a heart attack if he even heard her ask any of them.

"A couple times a week, but that is going to change very soon."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

I heard Dad grumbling on his way down the stairs and Mom was already pouring a cup of coffee for him.

"Morning Daddy."

"Bella, what are you doing here? Didn't you go home last night?"

"No Dad, I stayed here."

"Hmmmm." Was all I got as he sipped his coffee. "Where did you sleep?"

I glanced over at Mom and she was shaking trying to hold in her giggle. Gee thanks for the back up mother was my thought as I arched an eyebrow at her. But all that did was allow the giggle to actually break through. I turned back to my Dad and sighed.

"In Edward's bed."

"Hmmm." He repeated. "And where did Edward sleep?"

Mom snorted and her giggle turned to a full out laugh. I sighed again.

"Not on the couch." I shifted my eyes away from Dads.

"Hmmmm." Again? Really Dad? I, of course, did not voice that thought.

I sighed again, but this time I was happy because I heard Edward on the stairs. I didn't have to face the Dad inquisition alone anymore.

"Morning everyone." My wonderful boyfriend said as he came into the kitchen. He looked from me to my Dad, then saw Mom gasping for air from laughing and quickly pulled me to his side.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

I turned to him and smiled. "Um, Dad and Mom know that I stayed, and know that neither of us stayed on the couch. Mom is obviously fine with it, but thinks it is fucking funny that I am telling my Dad this." I said the last part loud enough for Mom to hear and she just cracked up again.

Edward leans over to whisper in my ear again. "Did you tell them what we talked about last night?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you. So did not want to tell Dad that on my own."

Edward just chuckled and moved away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"So, um. Edward and I had a talk last night. And, um, we kinda made an important decision." Dad arched his eyebrow, Mom stopped laughing and Edward moved back to my side and slid his arm around my shoulder. "Um, I am moving in here. With Edward."

Mom had a huge smile spread across her face and quickly came across the room and pulled the two of us into a hug. "I am so happy for you sweetie. You too Edward. I know you will take care of my girl."

"Of course I will Renee, I love her." Mom and I both swooned a little.

Dad cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I don't even have a say in this. You're an adult now, and even I can admit that, and I know Edward will take good care of you." He gave a big dramatic sigh. "I guess I will just agree with your mother, Congratulations."

I moved to him quickly and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Daddy. I can say I was not expecting you to be so nice about it, but thank you. I love you Daddy." He squeezed me and smiled.

"You're a big girl sweetie, and I know that he will be better for you than anyone back in Forks." I knew he didn't mean just anyone, so I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you. Now, I haven't talked to Alice yet, so please don't mention this until I have a chance to talk to her. I don't want her to find out from anyone other than me."

Everyone agreed. Mom finished making breakfast and we sat around Edward's kitchen table for an hour, eating and discussing the move. I didn't know for sure, but I thought the lease to the apartment was up at the end of June. Which would give us plenty of time to move my stuff into Edward's place. Mom and Dad agreed that they would come up again in a few weeks and help with everything.

After breakfast I had a quick shower, pulled on some clothes that I had left at Edward's, borrowed his car cause Emmett had been the one to drive yesterday and headed to the apartment. Alice was just coming out of the bathroom from her shower when I got there. She blushed when she saw me.

"What was the blush for missy?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing." Then I heard a distinctly male voice call her name from her room and a second later Jasper emerged in just a pair of boxers. He saw me, blushed and retreated back to the room.

"Something you care to share with the class Ms. Brandon?" I asked with a giggle.

"Um, Jasper stayed the night." She dragged me into the living room away from her bedroom. "Oh, My, GOD. Bella, I think I am in love. Jasper is amazing. I don't know what I am going to do when he goes back to L.A. tomorrow."

I smiled, I knew exactly how she felt about the being in love part. "I am sure you will see him a lot. His biggest client lives here remember. And speaking of Edward. I need to talk to you. Can you get away from Jasper for a little bit after you're dressed?"

"For you sweetie, of course. He has to meet Rose at the hotel anyway. They have a bit of work to do for another client. I can be all yours in half hour."

"Great. I will be in my room, let me know when you're ready. I think Ang is working too. Lets go to Grounds."

"Sounds good."

We split up and I went to my room. I knew I was staying at Edward's again that night, so I packed a bag. About half hour later I heard Jasper leave and then Alice knocked on my door. We walked over to Grounds and I immediately saw Ang working the till. She waved to us and then shouted our order to the guy she was working with.

"Hey ladies. I am going for a break in five. Got some news." Ang said with a huge smile.

"So do I." Both Alice and I said at the same time. We giggled and took a seat after our drinks were ready.

Ang sat down a few minutes later. "So who should go first?"

Both Alice and I said that Angela should.

"Well guys, Ben and I finally set a date for the wedding. It is going to be soon."

"How soon?" Alice asked.

"Um, July long."

"What?" Alice gasped. "That is just over a month away. How are we going to plan your wedding by then?"

"Well, we kinda want to be married before I start showing?"

"Showing?" Alice asked totally clueless. But I knew immediately what she meant.

"Oh my god, Ang? Are you serious?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. Alice finally clued in. We all squealed. Angele and Ben found out a week before Grad that she was pregnant and was due in January.

"Bella next." Came from Ang once we calmed down.

"Um, well. First, Ali, when does our lease expire?"

"First of July. Why?"

"Well, Edward asked me to move in with him. I said yes. But I didn't want to go anywhere until the lease was up."

Alice shrieked. "Oh my god, BELLA. That is amazing. And it so fits with my news it's not even funny!" She jumped up and down on her seat with a huge smile on her face. I knew she would be happy, but this was over the top.

"Ok, Ali. What is you're new?" Both Ang and I asked.

"I'm moving to L.A.!"

"What? L.A.?" Angela asked. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Yup, after you got home, Jasper and I talked. He doesn't like the idea of not seeing me very much either. So he asked if I would move down there. He can't move up here because of his work, but now that I've graduated, I can go anywhere. Jasper even said Rose needs a PA, so that would get my foot in the door to use my PR skills." Alice's major was public relations. She was hoping to get a job with a radio or TV station. But she was right, working for Rose would be a great opportunity for her. I just couldn't believe she was going down to L.A.

"Wow, Ali. That is awesome! I can't believe the way our lives are going. When would you be going down there?"

"Well the plan was July first. But now I guess I will be pushing that back a week or so. I am so not going down there until AFTER your wedding Ang."

Angela had to get back to work, so Alice and I sat there for a while discussing both our moves.

Just before lunch I headed back down to Edward's place. I filled him and my parents in on the plans. I was still shocked that Alice was heading to L.A. with Jasper. Happy, but shocked. Edward was just as shocked as I was. Jasper was far from being a man whore, but Edward had never seen him so wrapped in a woman like he was with Alice.

We had tried and failed to get a hold of both Emmett and Rosalie to let them in on our news. But neither answered their phone. Not unusual for Emmett, but apparently quite strange from Rose. I had a feeling that Emmett had finally won her over.

My suspicions were confirmed when Rose called around three that afternoon. She said that her and Em were on their way over.

When the showed up, Rose was acting like a giggly teenager and Emmett was very smug.

"So what is going on here?" I asked waving my hand between the two of them.

"What's to tell? Rosie finally came to her senses."

That earned Em a slap on the back of the head. "Nothing much to tell, the bear finally wore me down. He isn't as bad as I thought he was." Then she blushed. I didn't know Rose very long, but I knew this was out of character for her.

Edward raised his eyebrow at them and shook his head. "So Bella is moving in with me and Alice is moving to L.A., what is the plan for you two?"

"Right now, long distance. Emmett already has a job lined up here, and I am not letting him give that up. Weekends and holidays will do for now. And what is this about Bella moving in? I already knew about Alice, she is going to work with me."

"I asked Bella to move in with me, and she said yes. So when the girls lease is up, Alice moves down to Cali and Bella moves in here with me."

"Wow, everyone just paired right up, didn't they?" I heard my Dad ask as he came into the living room.

"Sure looks that with Mr. Swan." Rose smiled up at him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and talking. Esme called and invited all of us over for dinner and included Jasper and Rosalie in the invitation. We all headed over there at five.

Dinner was great. Esme was ecstatic with all of our plans. She gave me a huge hug when Edward told her that I was moving in with him.

"Oh Bella, I can not say how happy I am that you are Edward are working out so well. You are so good for him."

I had tears in my eyes and a huge smile on my face when Edward retrieved me from his mothers arms.

"She is way beyond good for me Mom. I don't know if I am good enough for her." He said with a smile and soft kiss to my forehead.

"Good answer Edward." My Dad called from across the room.

I laughed and shook my head then shot my Dad a dirty look. Which in turn made both him and Edward laugh. It was amazing seeing all the important people in my life happy. I couldn't remember a moment in my past that I had ever been this happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with the characters (especially Edward)**

**Soooooo sorry this update has taken so long. R/L has been kicking me hard lately. **

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all my own. Please read/review/favorite etc. I appreciate it all more than I can say.**

~14~

The few weeks following graduation were spent packing up the apartment and organizing Edward's condo to accommodate my things. Alice and I decided that we would donate most of the furniture we had accumulated over the last four years. I wouldn't need any of it. Edward's furniture was all practically brand new and lot nicer than the stuff Alice and I had found second hand when we first moved into the apartment. Alice had gone down to L.A. for a week to get acquainted with her new job and to apartment hunt. When she came back it wasn't a shock when she told me that her and Jasper had decided that there was no point in her getting her own place, she was just going to move in with him.

The paparazzi had dwindled quickly. Edward said it was because of where we were and that if we were in L.A. they would follow us everywhere. Every once in a while I still saw a camera trained in my direction, but for the most part it was back to life as normal. About a week after graduation, Jessica had tried to put her two cents in again, but Rosalie quickly squashed whatever she tried.

The week leading up to the move was busy, but in a good way. My parents had flown up to help me with the end of the packing and to help Alice and I clean the apartment. Esme had insisted that they stay with her and Carlisle so that the parents didn't "cramp our style". I giggled when my mom told me what Esme had said. I was touched, it was nice that Edward's parents were already so accepting of my family. But I had already learned that Esme was that kind of person, very loving and giving.

Jasper and Rose had also flown up to help with the move and for some work. Edward had some upcoming appearances on talk shows that Rose wanted to go over with him and Jasper had some scripts and a new contract to go over for Edward's next movie project, which I was disappointed to find out was scheduled to start filming in Vancouver in November.

The evening before the move, the six of us were having dinner in Edward's back yard when Emmett decided that he was bored.

"We need to do something. I am bored out of my mind." He exclaimed throwing his head back against his chair.

"Em, you are always bored. But, to tell the truth, so am I." Edward said as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Lets go to the bar. I could use a few drinks to celebrate my almost last night as a Calgarian," Came from Alice.

"Ugh" Emmett said with a sigh, " I don't want the bar, I want to do something."

I thought for a moment, and then came up with Shanks. Alice could have the bar, Emmett could have his activity and I could kick someone's ass at mini-golf!

"Let's go to Shanks. I don't think we've been since the night I met Edward."

Everyone agreed and we piled into the SUV that Jasper had rented. It was a Wednesday night so the place was fairly quiet and we were able to claim a table near the pool tables. We relaxed for over an hour, had a few drinks each and shared some appetizers before deciding what we wanted to play. I knew I had to beat Alice one more time at Mini-Golf before she abandoned me for Sunny Cali. Rose decided to join Alice and I and we left the boys to play pool.

About half hour and two more drinks later. I was beating both Rose and Alice at mini-golf when I heard the tell-tale squeal of an Anthony Masen fan. "OH. My. God. You're Anthony Masen!" came the screech from across the bar.

"FUCK." I whispered yelled to the girls. "I need to go rescue him." I handed my drink and my golf club to Alice and sprinted to the pool tables across the bar. Edward looked terrified and was being backed into one of the tables by two overly slutty girls.

"Anthony," slut one purred as she rubbed her boobs against his arm and fluttered her overly mascaraed eyelashes at him, "Would you teach me and my friend how to play pool? You look like you would be a great teacher"

Emmett had planted himself to Edward's right and Jasper was on the other side of the table. Slut one was to his left and slut two was right in front of him. I pushed my way in between Edward and the boobs that were being pushed into his left arm. I got a dirty look and the girl tried to push me out of the way.

"Sorry, ladies. But Anthony will not be able to show you how to play pool this evening. He has other obligations." I said as I placed my hand on his bicep and lightly rubbed, trying to removed the slutty boob cooties from his arm as he looked down and smiled gratefully at me.

"Oh, well, Maybe we could give you our numbers and we could set up a lesson for Friday night?" Slut two asked as she tried to reach out and touch his chest. I grasped her wrist just before she planted her hand on him and lowered it away from him.

"Sorry, again. Anthony does not have time for any social calls at the moment. I'm sure you understand how busy he is."

"And who are you to decide if he has a social life or not?" Slut one sneered at me.

"Well, I could be wrong. But he does have a very active social life with me and OUR friends. Right baby?" I said looking up at my handsome boyfriend with a sunny smile.

"As usual, love. You're right." He bent down and lightly kissed my lips.

Both girls gave me the evil eye and stalked away.

"Thank you baby. I was going to say something but you got here just in time."

"And on that note. What do you all say we finish up these drinks and head out?"

We all agreed. Jasper settled our tab and drove us back to my apartment. Alice and I wanted to spend our last night together in our apartment, plus it would make things easier when the movers showed up at 8 the next morning. Edward had decided that he was going to go home and give Alice and I time alone to say our goodbyes. Which I thought was very sweet, but I knew that after being in the same bed as him for the last month, I was going to have trouble sleeping.

"You don't have to go home you know. Ali and I can just sit in the living room and you can hide in my bedroom." I said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"No baby, you are going to miss Ali a lot, and you need this time with your best friend."

"How did you get to be so smart and sexy?" I asked with a smile as I pressed my lips to his.

"I don't know, born that way I guess."

It took us ten more minutes to say goodbye and I let myself into the apartment where Jasper was saying goodnight to Alice. I had to laugh when I spotted them, Jasper had both his hand planted firmly on Alice's ass and they were saying goodnight like they wouldn't see each other for months.

"Okay you two, break it up. I need to spend some quality girly time with my girl." I shouted. Alice started to laugh and Jasper turned bright red. It was kinda cute. They broke apart and Jasper gave Alice one more small peck on the lips. He grinned at me and said goodnight.

Ali and I both flopped down on the couch that would be hauled away by Goodwill the next morning. I sighed and glanced over at her and I immediately started tearing up. She was crying.

"Bella, I am going to miss you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around her and we sat sobbing together for about half hour. When the tears finally stopped, we reminisced about the last few years. All the stupid things that Emmett did, all the free coffee Angela would bring us, and all the laughs we all shared. I still couldn't believe that in just a few days so many of our live would be changing. I was moving in with Edward on Thursday, Angela and Ben were getting married on Saturday and on Sunday, Alice was leaving for L.A.

Alice and I both fell asleep on the couch sometime around one in the morning.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing just after 7.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Babe, Jazz and I are on our way over. Do you and Ali want coffee?"

"Hi baby, yeah, coffee would be great. Are you bringing my Mom and Dad?"

"Yup, we're just leaving my parents place now. With the stop for coffee, we should be there in 45 minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"I love you Bella."

I sighed a happy contented sigh. "I love you too Edward."

I let Alice sleep a bit longer and hopped in the shower. I threw on a pair of yoga capris and one of Edward's t-shirts, pulled my hair in a messy bun and then went to wake Alice up. By the time the troops arrived we were both presentable and ready to move.

Edward and my dad were carrying trays of Tim Hortons coffee and a box of donuts.

"I love you!" I said to both of them as I gave Edward a kiss and grabbed my large french vanilla out of the tray. My dad just chuckled and patted me on the back. I barely had enough time to have a sip when the doorbell rang. The move had begun.

Goodwill had arrived first, so all the big furniture, like the couch and beds were gone before the movers arrived.

The movers arrived about a half hour late, but because it was only a few handfuls of boxes it didn't take long to load up. My mom offered to do the final clean up for us, which wasn't much because we had been cleaning like crazy over the last week. So Alice, Edward and I headed across the city to my new house. We beat the movers by about 10 minutes, and the truck was emptied in about half hour. It wasn't even 10 yet, but all of my things were now at Edward's condo.

Alice headed back to the apartment to get my Mom and Dad while Edward and I started unpacking. I didn't have a whole lot, so by the time everyone else showed up at noon we were almost done. Empty boxes had been broken down and were sitting in the garage ready for recycling. Edward had gone upstairs to have a quick shower and I was in the kitchen finding places for the last of my kitchen stuff.

"Bells, do you want me to order in a pizza for lunch?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, actually, that would be great. I was just going to make some sandwiches. But order a lot, Emmett will be here shortly."

Dad just chuckled as he went in search of a phone.

Emmett showed up just after Dad got off the phone with Ben and Angela in tow. I was shocked to see them.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you two doing here? Don't you have last minute wedding things to attend to?" I asked as I pulled Ang in for a hug.

"Angie's Mom kicked us out. Said we were getting in the way." Ben said shaking his head.

Angela had a grin on her face. "Which was my plan exactly. Now we can hang out with your guys for a while. So what needs to be unpacked? You have my capable hands to help."

"Actually, we're almost done. I really didn't have a lot."

"Well then what are you doing now?"

"Dad just ordered some pizza, So we were just planning on vegging this afternoon. We are supposed to go to Edward's parents for dinner tonight. You two should come. I know Esme won't mid a couple extra people."

"I would love to, but Ben's Grandparents are flying in from Ontario late this afternoon, so we have to pick them up and entertain them."

"Ah, aren't weddings fun?" Alice laughed. Ben just rolled his eyes, which earned him an elbow to the chest from Ang.

Edward came back downstairs and noticed that the crowd had grown. He slipped his arm around me and greeted Angela and Ben.

"Nice to see you guys again."

"You too Anth.. uh Edward." Angela stammered. It was the first time she had seen him since it became news that I was his girlfriend.

Edward just laughed, squeezed my side and went to greet Em in the living room.

"Ang.. what the hell?" I asked with a giggle.

"Sorry Bella, I think I almost fan-girled there for a moment. I still can't believe that Edward is actually Anthony Masen. I mean the night we met him I thought he looked a lot like him, but I believed him when he said he wasn't Anthony. Holy shit, Bella, you're living with Anthony Masen."

"Ang, take a breath."

"Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin.

"No worries, and besides, I am not living with Anthony Masen."

"Huh? But you just moved in here didn't you?"

I laughed. "I am not living with Anthony Masen, I am living with Edward Cullen. He is only Anthony at work. With me, and all of our family and friends, he is just Edward. My Edward, the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I said with a smile and a sigh.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind and a kiss on the top of my head. Ang was grinning at me.

"Thank you baby. It makes me happy to know you are with me and not the guy I play at work.

I twisted around and looked up into the face of the man I love. "You've only ever been Edward to me. I love you." I whispered and stretched up to lightly kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too."

I heard Emmett clearing his throat. "Enough for the sappy shit. Pizza is here. Lets eat!"

We followed Em and the boxes of pizza into the living room. Edward flopped down in one of the oversized arm chairs and patted his lap. I sat down and we at pizza and laughed with our friends and my parents.

Angie and Ben left shortly before 5. I had a quick shower, changed into something more presentable and the rest of us went over to the Cullen's for dinner.

Our parents got along great. Which made me almost giddy to see that our families and friends were getting along so well.

Dinner was spent laughing and sharing stories. I blushed way to many times because of stories that my Mom decided she wanted to share with everyone. Edward got his share of embarrassment as well when Esme got out her photo albums and Carlisle told stories of his own.

Edward and I made it back home just before midnight, and were both disappointed that we were too tired to christen what was not OUR bedroom.

"Tomorrow night baby." I said with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too Edward. More than I ever thought possible."

He sighed, wrapped me in his arms and we fell asleep smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I don't own Twilight, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy playing with the characters.**

**I am on a roll. I hope you enjoy. Please continue to review, follow and favorite this story. I am having such a blast writing it and it makes me happy to know that so many people enjoy reading it. **

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all on me. **

~15~

The day after the move was supposed to be a day off for Edward, but early that morning he got called to the set for some reshoots. So instead of sitting at home bored, I spent the morning grocery shopping with my mother and Esme.

"So my son is treating you good, right?" Esme asked as we roamed the isles of the grocery store.

"He is, so much more than I could have ever imagined. Esme, you did a wonderful job raising him, I don't think I have ever been this happy."

My mom squealed behind us. I laughed and shook my head.

"You okay over there mom?"

"I'm fine sweetie, it just makes me happy to see you so in love. And Esme, I have to agree with Bella. You have raised a wonderful young man. He is so polite and welcoming."

"Why thank you ladies."

Once the shopping cart was full we made our way back to the condo. I was very happy to see that Edward was back. He came outside when we pulled up, gave me a quick kiss and then helped bring the groceries in.

"Did you ladies buy the store out?" He asked with a smirk as he grabbed a handful of bags from the trunk of Esme's car.

"Ha ha. We needed everything. Plus we are having everyone over tonight and I wanted to make something nice."

"Everything you make is great." He smiled down at me.

"Suck up." I laughed and started putting the groceries away.

Mom and Esme stayed until everything was put away and promised that they would be back for dinner at 6.

We watched at Esme pulled the car out of the driveway with a wave and she drove away. As soon as the door was closed behind us, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"When do you need to start dinner?" He asked as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck.

"Hmmm, Not until after 4." I said as I tilted my head to the side to give him better access.

"Hmm, so four hours all to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?"

I didn't even get a chance to reply before he threw me over his shoulder and sprinted up the stairs to our bedroom. I was laughing when he tossed me lightly onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I think I like your plan for the afternoon." I said smiling up at my sexy boyfriend.

"I thought you might. We didn't get a chance to christen our bedroom last night."

"Mmm yeah, it's ours now isn't it?"

"It sure is and there isn't much that could make me happier than knowing that."

Edward kissed down my neck and across my collarbone down to the top of the tank top I had on. His hand slid across my stomach down to the hem of my top and slid underneath. His thumbs brushed the underside of my bra and around to my back. He unclasped my bra and his lips broke away from me just long enough to remove my tank and bra at the same time. He dipped his head down and kissed across my chest paying close attention to each of my nipples. My back arched and I moaned out loud at his touch.

My hands were gripping his shoulders and slid down his back to the hem of his t-shirt. I tugged on it and he pulled back and pulled it off his body and tossed it on the floor.

I gasped and he slipped on of his hands into my shorts and his fingers lightly grazed me. I knew I was extremely wet and very sensitive. He slipped two fingers inside and I gasped again just as he let a growl out from low in his chest.

"Oh Bella, love, you are so wet, who makes you this wet?" Edward asked as he was kissing me.

"You, Edward, only you." I gasped out and my head fell back on the pillows.

He kept kissing me and quickly lowered both my shorts and panties. His hands skimming down my legs and then back up again. His fingers found their way back to the entrance of my pussy, I pushed my hips up, silently begging for more. He pushed two fingers in and used his thumb to push against my clit as he pushed his fingers in and out of me. I was so turned on and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to reach my release. He dipped his head again and took a nipple in his mouth as he put more pressure on my clit and hooked his fingers upward. I let go quickly, I gasped and screamed out his name. He slipped his fingers out of me, and gazed up at me with love and lust in his eyes.

I hooked my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back to my mouth.

"Condom." I mumbled against his lips.

He leaned over and quickly grabbed one from the bedside table. I watched as he sheathed him self in the latex and leaned back over to kiss me again and settled himself between my thighs. I felt his hard length at the entrance to my pussy and I pushed my hips up toward him. He groaned at the contact and then in one quick thrust was buried deep inside me. My back arched at the sensation and he stilled for a moment.

He looked deep in my eyes and smiled down at me.

"I love you Bella, so much. You are my life."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I don't know where I would be without you now."

He smiled and kissed me, ran his hands down my body to my knees and pulled me closer. I gripped his shoulder his back as he started to move inside me. I met each thrust by pushing my hips up. The only sounds in our bedroom were our sighs, groans and skin sliding against skin.

I felt my release building quickly and slid my hands down to Edward's hips to try and pull him closer. "Harder" I whispered.

He pushed deeper inside me and I cried out his name. He came close behind me and collapsed on top of me. We were both gasping for air but smiling.

"Wow," Edward sighed, "That was intense"

"Beyond intense."

Edward kissed me one more time and then slid out of me. We both groaned at the loss of contact. He went into the attached bathroom to remove the condom and to clean up. He joined me back in bed and pulled me to his side to snuggle in beside him. We just lay there enjoying each other's company and the quiet. It wasn't long before I felt his breath even out and I knew he had dozed off. I slipped out from his arms, pulled on some underwear and one of his t-shirts and went downstairs to make something light for lunch.

I pulled out everything I needed to grilled ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches. I made thee, two for Edward and one for me. Just as I was plating the last one, I felt Edwards arms slip around my waist.

"I thought I smelled something good down here. Didn't like waking up in the empty bed though." He said as he placed a light kiss against the back of my neck.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful lying there, I didn't want to wake you, but I've made lunch."

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, I know I will like it, which then again you cooked it, so I am guaranteed to love it."

"Suck up." I said with a laugh.

We sat at the island in the kitchen and ate lunch. We discussed what we I was making for dinner and what our itinerary the next day was. Angela was getting married at 5 in the afternoon in Banff, and most of the guests, us included, were staying there Saturday night. Alice and I wanted to get to the hotel by 1, so that we had a chance to have a quick bite to eat and get ready for the wedding. So we had to leave the city no later than 11.

The rest of the afternoon was a lazy one. We curled up on the couch watching daytime T.V. until I had to start dinner. Shortly before 5, I changed into something more guest friendly and then I started making the Chicken Parmesan.

Everyone showed up just before 6 and dinner was served by 6:30. Esme and Carlisle brought desert, which was Edward's favorite, Pecan Pie. By 8, everyone was done eating, the food and kitchen was cleaned up and we were enjoying a coffee before Edward and I had to drive my parents to the airport for their flight home.

We drove my parents to the airport for their flight at 11. My mom chatted the whole way home. We made plans for Edward and I to go visit my hometown sometime in August.

I cried saying bye to my parents at the entrance to the security checkpoint. My dad squeezed me tight.

"I like him Bells, he is a good man and I don't think I could be comfortable letting you stay up here if it wasn't for him."

I had tears in my eyes when I looked up at my Dad. "Thanks, Daddy. I love him and it makes me happy that you like him."

We squeezed each other in a hug before Dad passed me to my Mom.

"Oh, my little girl. I love you sweetie. Let Edward take care you, okay? I know how stubborn you are, but let him. He loves you so much."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too, and I'll try to reign in the stubborn."

Mom and Dad both gave Edward a hug and they headed to their gate. Waving just before they turned the corner out of sight.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and we headed to the car.

"You okay baby?" He asked as I wiped some left over tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, it's just hard saying bye to them. You'd think that after four years, it would be easier."

"You have a great relationship with your parents, it will never be easy to say bye to them. But that is what the phone, the computer and airplanes are for. We will see them again next month."

"Thanks babe." I smiled and leaned over and kissed him before he pulled out of our parking spot and headed home.

Once we were home, we fell into bed and Edward showed me again how much he loves me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did. **

**Here is Angela and Ben's wedding. I meant to put all of the wedding and reception into one chapter, but it was getting very long. So I have split it into two. The second half of their night will be up sometime tomorrow. **

**Please keep reading/reviewing/following. I love seeing each and every email pop up telling me I have a new follower. **

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all on me.**

~16~

We woke the next morning at 8. I had a quick shower and packed up our stuff for our trip to Banff. My dress and Edward's suit were both hanging in a garment bag on the back of the bedroom door and our overnight bag was packed with a couple outfits and clothes to sleep in. When Edward was done in the shower, I packed up our toiletries and tossed them in the bag as well. By 9:30 we were ready to go.

Since the six of us were taking separate cars, Edward and I didn't have to wait for anyone, so as soon as we were ready, we took off.

The drive was great. Blue skies the whole way and the Rocky Mountains of Alberta got closer. Banff was probably my favorite place to visit. Alice had taken me there during our Spring break the first year of school and I made sure to go back a few times since. I was ecstatic when Ang said she was getting married there, it gave me and excuse to get out there with Edward.

We arrived just after 11 and checked into our hotel and settled into our room. We decided to go explore for a bit until it was time to meet everyone for lunch. Edward put a ball cap and sunglasses on, hoping for a bit of anonymity. I just pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put sunglasses on.

We drove the five minutes into downtown and found a place to park and got out to explore on foot. We were meeting everyone at the Old Spaghetti Factory in the Cascade Mall at 1, so we have over an hour.

I took a cleansing breath and a huge smile broke out across my face as we stepped onto Banff Ave from the parking lot.

"What's that smile for beautiful?" Edward asked as took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I just love this place. I love the mountains, and the fresh air. It is so beautiful here. And being here with you makes it that much better."

"I have to agree with your there baby. You do tend to bring out the beauty anywhere we go."

I blushed at the compliment and placed a kiss on his chin. "Thank you baby."

We wandered hand in hand down the street and popped into the odd store as we went. We bought chocolate and fudge at one of the many candy stores and silly souvenirs in a couple of different stores. We were so absorbed in enjoying the time together that we didn't notice the guy with camera following a short distance behind us.

When we met up with our friends, Rose was not happy.

"Edward, we need to do something. Pictures of you and Bella wandering around have already hit TMZ, I am sure Angela and Ben do not want their wedding covered by the paparazzi."

Edward swore under his breath and started pacing in the small waiting area of the restaurant.

"How long do you think we have before it blows up?" Edward asked.

"Maybe half hour at most. Why don't we head back to the hotel and hole up there. The wedding is in the banquet hall there. If we can get you there without anyone noticing, you should be good."

Edward looked at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You should be able to enjoy an afternoon without worrying about crap like this."

"Oh baby, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. We will go back to the hotel, order some room service for lunch and then enjoy the wedding tonight."

"Did I ever tell you that you're amazing and that I love you so damn much?" He asked wrapping me in his arms and squeezing me tight.

"You may have mentioned it, but this is a very small sacrifice to be able to be with you. I love you too."

When we made it back to the main street there were a few more photographers, so we sent Emmett to get Edward's car and he picked us up so we could make a quick get away without anyone following us.

We were able to settle in our room with our friends and order in room service for lunch. We sat there for a couple of hours laughing. Edward was the brunt of a lot of Emmett's teasing.

"I just don't understand why all these people want to see your ugly face, let alone pay thousands of dollars just for a picture of you." Emmett stated as he stuffed his face with fries.

"Oh and you think they would want to see yours instead?" Edward tossed back.

"Hell ya, I got way more of the Cullen charm than you did. My mesmerizing personality would just shine through those tabloid pages."

We all started laughing at that and we laughed for most of the two hours that we sat there. At 3:30 everyone went to their own rooms to get ready for the wedding.

I had a quick shower; blow-dried my hair straight and pulled on my new dress. It was a royal blue sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a dark blue ribbon that wrapped around my torso just under my breasts and it fell in an A line down to just above my knees. It was cute and fun and perfect for a summer wedding.

I walked into the bedroom and saw the most gorgeous man ever standing in front of the mirror doing up his tie. Edward was wearing a dark blue suit, with a crisp white button down dress shirt. The tie matched my dress perfectly. I just stood there for a few minutes watching him until he turned and noticed me standing there.

"Bella." He sighed as he moved across the room to stand in front of me. "You look absolutely stunning. You are going to put the bride to shame." He said as he ran his hands up and down my bare arms.

I just shook my head and laughed a little bit. "I wouldn't go that far, but thank you for the sentiment. But you, Edward. You look amazing. I knew you were going to look amazing in a suit, but this, this is just… wow. How did I get so lucky to have such and amazingly handsome boyfriend?"

"I guess we are both just lucky." He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. I was just wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer when there was a knock on the door and Alice hollering from the other side.

"C'mon you two. Time to get downstairs. Show stars in twenty."

I threw open the door and Alice was wearing a similar dress to mine but hers was a deep burgundy color. Jasper was another looker in a black suit with a tie that matched Alice's dress. We knocked on Rose and Emmett's door and when they emerged we made our way down to the banquet hall.

The hall was decorated beautifully in several shades of purple. Which was totally Angela. We quickly found seats a few rows back from the front and settled into idle chitchat with the people sitting around us. I glanced to the entrance and I growled. Edwards's eyes widened.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"They invited James…." I said just loud enough for my group of friends to hear as I watched him take a seat across the isle and a few rows back from us.

"Why would they do that?" Alice asked shocked.

"You didn't know? He's Ben's cousin." Emmett replied. "I talked to Ben last night, I guess even Ang didn't know until they started getting their RSVP's back and his Aunt called to ask if James could be there too."

"Crap, we can not let him see me. I am still pissed off about the library incident and I just want to punch him in the face or knee him in the balls." I seethed.

"Whoa, baby. It's okay. Even if he does see you, I won't let him get anywhere near you."

I smiled up at him. "My protector."

"Bells, don't worry, I told Ben to let James know that I was going to be here, and that I know about the thing in the library. He knows better than to start anything."

"I hope so."

We didn't get to say anything else, Ben had taken his place with his best man Austin at the front of the room and we saw Angela's Mom had taken her seat in the front row.

The music started and we turned to face the entrance at the back of the room. Angela's younger sister and maid of honor Kim slowly walked down the isle. Then the music changed and on the arm of her father, Angela entered the room. She was absolutely stunning. One of the most beautiful brides I had ever laid my eyes on. She caught sight of Alice and I and winked at us as she walked by.

The ceremony was beautiful. I gripped Edward's hand the whole time. He even had a couple tissues on hand for when I started to cry when Ang and Ben exchanged vows and rings. I looked up and him and smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips before turning back to ceremony.

Once Angela and Ben were pronounced husband and wife and had left the room, all the guests were shuffled into the bar that adjoined the banquet hall so that it could be prepared for the reception.

The guys left us girls while they went to get us drinks. Alice and I introduced Rose to a few people we had gone to school with. I didn't have class with some of them, but Alice did. I glanced around to see what was taking the boys so long and saw Edward surrounded by a few girls. I rolled my eyes and nudged Rose. Edward didn't look panicked so I wasn't too worried, but I made my way over to him anyway. As I stood a little bit behind him I over heard one of the girls talking to him.

"So whose side are you here for, the bride or groom?" She asked and then reached up to run her hand down his upper arm.

Edward took a step away so that she had to drop her hand before answering. "Both actually, my girlfriend is friends with both Angela and Ben."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend? Do you think she'd mind if you shared a dance with me later?" She took a step closer to him and went to touch his arm again.

I decided to speak up then. "Um, sorry, but yes, his girlfriend does mind." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close. "I mind as well, all my dances this evening will be shared with her."

I smiled sweetly at the girl who was looking extremely disappointed as Edward steered me towards the bar that he had yet to make it to.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you off on your own. You are far to yummy looking to be by yourself." I said with a laugh.

"I should say the same for you, you should see the looks you have been getting since we walked in this room."

I rolled my eyes. We ordered our drinks and made our way back to our group of friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did.**

**Here is the rest of Angie and Ben's wedding. A little bit of drama, but not much, this is a total fluff story. I love to read angst, but I don't think I have it in me to write it. I am obviously not a professional writer, but I do have fun writing. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Please continue to fave/review and follow me. **

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all on me. **

~17~

Twenty minutes later the doors to the reception hall opened and we were ushered in and shown to our table. The six of us were sitting together along with the girl from the lobby who was hitting on Edward and a friend of hers. She turned out to be Rachel Cheney, a second cousin of Ben's. I laughed and shook my head as we took our seats on the opposite side of the table from her.

"Anthony, how nice to see you again." Rachel simpered as she noticed that we had taken our seats.

Edward just raised one eyebrow and glanced at me with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"Yes, hello." He replied politely and slipped his arm on the back of my chair. She kept trying to monopolize conversation with him even though he was clearly not interested.

Not long after we were seated the D.J. announced himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for. I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ben and Angela Cheney."

Cheers and whistles came from all over the room as Ang and Ben entered the banquet hall with their best man and maid of honor close behind. They took their seats at the head table and immediately our salads were served. Dinner went by quickly and the dance began. Ang and Ben chose the country song 'Lost in the Moment' as their first dance. My eyes filled with tears again as I watched them share that first moment as husband and wife. It made me wonder if that would ever be Edward and I. I felt Edward run his hand down my arm and he placed a tissue in my hand. I glanced at him with a grateful smile and dabbed at my eyes. He wrapped his arm securely around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and snuggled in close to him while we watched Ang and Ben finish up their first dance as a married couple.

I caught a glimpse of Rachel across the table and she had a look of pure jealously on her face as she blatantly stared at Edward and I. He didn't notice and leaned in to place a soft kiss to my lips and a whispered I love you against then. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh and slumped in her seat. Her friend Rebecca just laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

Once the dancing started, we all had a great time. I stole Ben for a dance while Edward danced with Ang. Alice was going nuts with her camera, especially when Ang blushed bright red as Edward dipped her. Rose, and Jasper were having a great time dancing as well. They fit in with my Calgary family effortlessly. Edward was gracious and even let Rachel dance with him, although it was a fast dance and he stayed far enough away from her that she couldn't touch him. It was kind of funny watching as she tried, but as soon as the song was over he bee lined it for me and wrapped me in his arms for the slow song that had just started.

The evening had been a hit. We had all decided to have one more drink with Ang and Ben and then we were going to head to our rooms. I took off for the washroom on my own after telling Edward what I wanted from the bar. I locked myself in the stall and did my business.

Just as I was about to stand, I heard Edward's, well, Anthony's name.

"Did you see that Anthony Masen is here? I can't believe Angela and Ben know him. Oh. My. God, he is sex on legs. I bet he is great in bed"

"Mmhmm, and tonight I intend to find out just how great he is."

I almost couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling up in my throat.

"What do you mean? Isn't he here with his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but did you see her? She is nothing to look at, so plain. James is going to try to lure her away from him for a bit for me and I am going to make my move. I've been trying all night, even bribed Kim to let me sit at the table he is sitting at. But his mousey little girlfriend won't even let him talk to anyone else. She knows she is inadequate and is doing everything she can to hold on to him tonight."

James? What the fuck? I don't fucking think so, he comes anywhere near me, a certain appendage between his legs is going to get to know my knee very well.

"Good luck with that Rache. He seems to only have eyes for her. I've been watching him too, I mean he is hot, it's hard not to look at him, but every time I do, he's looking at her. Even when she's across the room from him or when she was dancing with Ben, he was looking at her."

I sighed cause I knew that was true. I was the same way with him.

"Whatever, He just hasn't opened his eyes enough to see me yet. I'm young, rich and beautiful. I am what he needs, not her. Lets get back out there, my plan is about to commence."

I exited the stall, quickly washed my hands and then fished my cell phone out of my purse and sent a text to Alice asking her to round up the troops and meet me in the hallway outside of the bathroom. I only waited about a minute before she poked her head in the bathroom.

"We're here."

I exited the bathroom and saw only Rose and Alice standing there.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They were still in line at the bar, and didn't want to lose their place. Why, do we need them?"

"Not yet, but I overheard Rachel in the bathroom. She is planning on using James to distract me so that she can try to lure Edward to her room." I snickered cause I knew it would never work. But it was bothering me that she was going to try to use someone to lure me away.

"We walked past her talking to James by our table. What do you think they are planning?"

"I don't know, but they can't do much. Well, let's get back out there. I don't want Edward to be subjected to her."

The three of us exited the hallway and I scanned the crowd. I saw James looking shifty near the table our group had been sitting at and Rachel was making her way across the hall towards the bar where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were standing in line. It didn't matter which way I planned to get to Edward, I had to walk right past James. Rose and Alice noticed this as well and flanked my sides and linked their arms with mine.

We walked right by James. He saw me, called my name and started to make his way over to us. I just gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks and shook my head.

"I don't think so James. I overheard what you cousin was planning. You can stay away from me. Now I need to go make sure Rachel doesn't embarrass herself hitting on someone that is clearly not interested."

Rose, Alice and I kept walking with our arms linked and by the time we made it over to the bar when the guys were, all three of us were giggling like crazy. Rachel was attempting to get Edward's attention but he had not taken his eyes off of me since I reentered the room. He stepped away from the line and stood in front of me. I unlinked my arms from Rose and Alice and he took my hands in his.

"I saw James trying to talk to you. Are you okay? He didn't say anything rude to you did he?"

"No baby, I didn't give him a chance. But I did hear an interesting conversation in the washroom." I turned to Rachel. "Did you really think that by diverting my attention away from Anthony that you would really stand a chance with him?"

She just stared at me. Edward looked confused.

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was in the washroom and I overheard Rachel here talking to a friend saying that she was going to get James to distract me so that she could get you alone and convince you that you needed to go to her room with her tonight."

Edward had a look of shock mixed with disgust on his face. He slowly turned to face Rachel.

"Really?" He snorted while looking at her with the look of disgust breaking through more than the shock.

"Um, well… She isn't even that pretty. I bet she isn't even that good in bed. I could give you a bl.."

"Whoa, whoa. Stop right there." Edward said raising the hand that wasn't holding mine up in the air. "There are several things wrong with this situation. One. I don't sleep with random women that hit on me, two. Bella isn't that pretty, she is beyond beautiful and three, I love her with my entire being, so I would not risk that for a random blow job from some slut who THINKS she is better for me. "

He wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me close. Rachel spluttered a bit as tears filled her eyes; she then turned on her heel and took off. I felt a little bit bad for her because it looked like she honestly thought she had a chance. Poor delusional girl.

Rose and Alice were both standing there shocked, but both had a look of pride on their faces. Emmett clapped Edward on the back and handed him a beer.

"Good job deflecting the slut man."

We finished up our last drinks. Found Ang and Ben to say goodbye and to wish them luck on their honeymoon and we all went up to our rooms. We were going to have an early breakfast with Alice and Jasper before they headed back to the city to drop off Jasper's rental and start their drive to California.

Edward and I made it back to our room and as soon as the door was closed his lips were on mine.

"Do you know you're incredibly sexy when you're jealous. I wanted to flip you over my shoulder and drag you up here as soon as your eyes flared looking at that girl." Edward growled out and his hands roamed over my body.

I just moaned at the sound of his voice, deep and gravelly and turning me on so bad.

"Bella, I need to be inside you and soon." He said in a strained voice as he pushed me up against the door of our hotel suite.

"Then hurry up and get my clothes off." I gasped out as his hands slid under my dress and cupped my ass.

My dress was quickly discarded and my underwear quickly followed.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so beautiful. I hope I tell you that enough. I love you so much." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He reached into the side pocket of the bag we had sitting on the chair by the bed and pulled out a condom. His clothes were quickly shed and he rolled the condom on.

"This isn't going to be sweet and loving like usual baby." He said as he hovered over me.

I moaned again. "Edward, just fuck me. I need you too, now."

He growled, settled himself between my thighs and in one hard thrust he was fully sheathed inside of me. Both of us gasped at the sensation. He grasped my hips and started thrusting in and out of me hard and almost erratically. He reached between us and pinched my clit between two of his fingers and I screamed out as my orgasm took over my body unexpectedly.

After a gasped `yes` and a few more deep thrusts Edward let go. He collapsed on top of me panting.

Once we both had our breath back, he rolled onto his side beside me on the bed. Removed the condom and tossed it in the garbage by the bed. He pulled me to his chest and sighed.

"Sorry if that was too rough."

"Oh god, Edward. That was phenomenal. I love it when you lose control like that."

"Fuck, I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too my wild man."

He just chuckled and within minutes we both fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I don't own Twilight, just an unhealthy obsession and a desire to make the characters do what I want.**

**I know... I suck! I don't even really have an excuse as to why this chapter has taken so long to get up other than good old writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but getting it from my head to the keyboard was difficult. So for those of you that are still with me... THANK YOU!**

**I don't have a beta, so any and all errors are all on me. I could use one though. I have a few plot bunnies running around and I am hoping to get them wrttien soon. **

~18~

We were up at 6 the next morning and enjoyed a great breakfast with Alice and Jasper. Our hug goodbye was long, and the tears flowed freely.

"Bella what am I going to do without you across the hall from me?"

"I don't know Al. What am I going to do without you the next time I need to go shopping for clothes?"

We made an agreement to call each other at least once a week and email as often as possible. By 7, they were gone and I didn't know when I was actually going to be able to see my best friend again. Okay, maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but it was going to be hard to be so far away from her.

The next several weeks flew by fast. Living with Edward had been one of the easiest transitions I had ever made. We just fit together. During one of my weekly calls with my mom, she asked how I was adjusting and I told her.

"Oh sweetie, that's exactly how your father and I were, how we still are for the most part."

I smiled, my parents had been together for 24 years and I knew I wanted a lasting relationship like they had.

"It's strange though Mom, we haven't even had an argument yet, and I'm totally comfortable here, no egg shell walking or anything like that. It just feels right."

"I am so happy for you!" Mom squealed. " But don't be shocked when you do have an argument. Every couple in the world fights, and if anyone tells you otherwise, they are full of shit. Just take that age-old advice and never go to bed angry. And, if you find ourselves arguing more than talking, then you need to figure out what is going on."

"Thanks Mom."

I had been looking for a job since the first week of July and was able to secure a sub teaching position with the Public school system in the city. It wasn't much, but it would give me some diverse experience and allow me to get my foot in the door with the school board.

The movie Edward was working on wrapped up the last week of July and he was looking forward to having a couple months off before his next one started at the end of October. He had to be in Vancouver for the filming, but at least it was only an hour-long flight away and he could come home often.

Since Edward had some real time off and I wasn't expected to pick up any shifts till September, we decided to make good on the promise we had made to my parents and go to Forks for a visit. To say that they were ecstatic was an understatement. So we made arrangements to fly to Seattle on the second of August and stay in the area for ten days. Edward had never been to Seattle, so we were planning on spending a few days there as well.

Our flight to Washington was really early in the morning and we landed at the Sea-Tac airport at just after 7, rented a car and drove the three and a half hours to Forks. As usual it was overcast and rainy as we made our way across the Olympic Peninsula to my hometown, but the grass and trees were a lush green and that made me smile knowing that nothing had changed. We pulled up in the driveway of my childhood home just after 10 in the morning. Mom must have been watching for us because as soon as I opened the car door she was rushing out of the house and pulling me into her arms.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you two! Edward, welcome, welcome. Come on in. Dad just ran to the store for a couple of things I forgot to get yesterday for lunch."

Mom ushered us into the house and into the living room. I flopped down on the couch and pulled Edward down with me.

"So nice to be home. I can't believe I haven't been here since January." I sighed and snuggled into Edward's side as he wrapped his arm around me.

Mom sat on the love seat and smiled over at us.

"Well even though it's been a while since you've been home, we know you're happy, and that makes missing you a bit more bearable."

"Mom are you going all sappy on me?" I laughed and she tossed a small cushion at me.

My Dad got home a few minutes later and the hugs began again. Dad then decided that he needed to challenge Edward to a game of pool in the basement while Mom and I made lunch. Dad was helpless in the kitchen, so it didn't shock me that he was hiding.

Mom and I made Panini's and chicken noodle soup. I called Dad and Edward back upstairs and we ate. After lunch I decided to show Edward around town. Forks is a tiny town, so the tour didn't take long. We drove past my old high school, city hall (which is also where Dad works) and a few other spots that I used to hang out at all the time. We ended the tour at the Forks Coffee shop. I knew my friend Vanessa was back in town for the summer and her parents ran the place so there was a good chance she would be there.

We walked through the door of the Coffee Shop and I saw Vanessa at the counter. She glanced up to acknowledge the new customer and then did a double take.

"Belly is that you?" She squealed and almost jumped over the counter to get to me.

I was caught between a groan at the nickname and a laugh at her reaction to seeing me.

"Nessie!" I almost shouted as she collided with me in wrapped me up in a bear hug.

She pulled back a bit and held me at arms length assessing me. "You look happy Belly." She said with a grin.

"I am happy… happier than I ever thought I would be." I turned to Edward, grasped his hand and pulled him closer. "Nessie, this is my boyfriend, Anthony, Baby, this is my amazing friend Vanessa."

"Pleased to meet you Vanessa" Edward said extending his hand for a shake.

She glared at his hand for a moment, looked at me with a look that said 'Is he serious' and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Sorry sweetie, Belly must not have told you that I'm a hugger."

I laughed as she let him go and grinned up at him. "Belly, you told me how damn hot he is, but you didn't tell me that he is freakishly tall!"

Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry Ness, not my fault you are so freakishly short. When you do you get a break?"

She glanced at her watch. "Oh, right about now. And short my ass, I'm taller than you!" She grinned. "Sue, Bella's here, so I am going to take my half hour." She called to the lady at the other end of the counter.

"Okay, take as long as you need."

The three of us slid into a booth and Ness leaned over the table. "So I take it you don't want your real name out in the open huh?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Edward glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah, his real name isn't common knowledge, so when we're in public we use his stage name." I had told Ness in one of our many emails that Anthony was not his real name.

"Makes sense." And with that it was dropped. "So, shall I fill you in on all the gory gossip that only this shit hole of a town can offer?"

Edward and I ended up sitting in the coffee shop until late afternoon. I caught up with Ness, and chatted to a few other people that I knew as they dropped in for coffee or lunch. Ness was filling our coffee one more time when she glanced at the entry and rolled her eyes.

"Don't look now, but your _bestie_ just walked in."

I glanced toward the door and saw Lauren. I cringed and shrunk closer to Edward.

"Whose that?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he looked across the room.

"That would be Lauren Mallory."

"The chick that Jacob cheated on you with?"

"The one and only."

She didn't notice us right away, but did notice Ness.

"Hey, Vanessa… where do you want me to sit?" She called from the door.

Ness looked and me and rolled her eyes again and under her breath muttered, "Right on top of the flag pole outside." Then loud enough for Lauren to hear, "Right over here." And she pointed to the booth two down the isle from us.

She was about half way to the booth when she noticed me, and her steps faltered a bit.

"Bella? Hey, I didn't know you were in town."

"Yup, visiting my parents before I start work in a few weeks."

She just nodded and slid into her seat. She glanced at Edward and her eyes widened a bit but she didn't say anything.

Edward and I finished up our coffee and started getting ready to leave. I had turned to say bye to Ness when I heard Lauren call out to me.

"Bella… um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sighed and turned around. "What is it Lauren?"

"Can you sit for a minute?" She glanced at Edward and then looked back at me.

"I'll go settle the bill and chat with Vanessa. You talk." He said with a kiss to my forehead and then wandered over to Vanessa at the front of the restaurant.

I slid into the booth across from Lauren. "Well?"

"Look, Bella, I know you probably don't want to hear this. But I need to tell you how sorry I am for all the shit that went down in high school. I'd love to say it was all Jacob, cause lord knows he is more than deserving of that, but I know at the time it wasn't all him. I knew full well what we were doing, and deep down I knew it was wrong. But I honestly thought I loved him and that he loved me." She took a deep breath, looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"So you both decided to go behind my back? You couldn't have come out and told me that you had feelings for each other? I mean yeah, it would have hurt, I probably would have stopped talking to you both for a while, but it wouldn't have been a betrayal. I could have gotten past it, but you didn't, you both went behind my back and made me look and feel like a fool."

"I wanted to talk to you before anything happened. Honestly. But Jacob convinced me that you would have flipped. It was a horrible thing to do, and it killed me when I lost your friendship. Again, Jacob convinced me that he loved me and that he was all I needed and that you would come around. I believed him and then a year later I found him in the back room of the garage he was working at getting a blow job from Emily Uley, his boss Sam's wife."

My jaw dropped. I knew Sam Uley, and if he knew, Jacob would have had his ass kicked and hard.

"I can see the wheels turning. Yeah, Sam found out… from me. Jacob not only lost his job, but he was in the hospital with a broken jaw, a few missing teeth and two black eyes."

"Wow, just wow. Lauren, I can't say we will ever be friends like we used to. But I forgave you a long time ago for what you both did. My friend Alice convinced that I couldn't live my life in anger. But how about this, Anthony and I are around for a week before we head home, call me at my parents and we will do lunch or coffee before we leave."

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

I nodded and her smile grew. "Thanks Bella. You don't know how much that means to me. I really have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Lauren. But, I've got to go. My parents are expecting us for dinner." We both stood and I pulled her in for a hug.

I made my way to Edward and Vanessa.

Ness raised and eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"I think the best way to describe that is, Letting go and burying old demons."

Edward wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "I'm proud of you baby." He murmured as he kissed the top of my head.

We said our farewells to Ness and headed back to my parents for dinner.

The rest of our week in Forks was fairly uneventful and quiet. We spent a lot of time at the diner being entertained by Vanessa. We also had lunch with Lauren. I didn't know if we would stay in touch after I returned to Calgary, but I did know that we would never be able to get back the friendship we once had.

My parents were sad to see us leave, but they were going to come visit in September for my birthday so it wasn't a very sad goodbye.

We spent the last 3 days of our vacation in Seattle. I showed Edward all of my favorite places like the EMP Museum and Pike Place market. We also did the cliché tourist stuff and visited the first Starbucks and the top of the Space Needle.

The top of the needle was the most memorable.

It was bit windy and my hair was whipping around, which was made taking pictures difficult. Edward was just laughing at me as I blew my hair out of my mouth for the tenth time.

"Why don't you just pull it into a ponytail?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair pulling it away from my face.

"And what would the fun be in that?" I asked with a laugh.

He just shook his head and smiled down at me, then leaned over and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella, more than I ever thought I could love someone."

I hummed happily and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you too, so much. So much more than I ever thought I was capable of."

I felt him sigh. "Come, let's sit for a minute." He led me over to one of the benches lining the interior wall of the observation deck.

He took my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. I looked into his eyes and he looked nervous.

"Baby, what's wrong? You look like your scared? You're not scared of heights are you?"

"No my love. I just want to ask you something and finding the words that sound right are proving difficult." He let out a long breath.

I was going to try and comfort him, but he had made me nervous with that comment. So I just stared at him until he stared talking again.

"Bella, from the moment you spilled into my life I haven't been able to go more than a few minutes without you on my mind. I think I fell in love with you the moment you looked up at me from the floor at the coffee shop. You have done nothing but make my life complete. I love you so much that sometimes it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. " He paused and took a deep breath, then he grasped my hand in both of his. Staring down at our clasped hands he let out a content sigh. One of his hands let go of mine and he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little blue box.

I stopped breathing for a moment as he lifted his eyes to meet my widened ones.

"Bella, I have wanted to ask you this for a while now, but I wanted to talk to your dad first. I wanted him to know that you were going to be taken care of and to know how much I love and adore everything about you. Isabella Swan, will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife. Bella, will you marry me?"

I gasped and felt the tears pool in my eyes and I couldn't speak. He smiled at me and opened up the little box and nestled inside was the most beautiful diamond solitaire ring. It was a 2-carat princess cut diamond set in white gold. Honestly, I didn't really see the ring at that moment. I could barely speak and tears were falling. I looked up into his eyes again and saw nothing but love shining.

"Yes… yes, I'll marry you." I choked out between the tears.

His smile took over his entire face and he placed the ring on my left hand and then he scooped me into his arms and twirled me around. He was laughing and crying at the same time.

It was then that I noticed the people around us again. Some were smiling and laughing along with us and others were clapping.

Edward shouted, "She said YES!" as he placed me back on the ground. The he kissed me. It was indecent for public but in that moment I didn't care. I was engaged to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I was the happiest woman on the planet!

**A/N Eeek They are engaged! If all goes as I have planned, one more chapter then an epi! I promise that they will not take as long to get up as this one has! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I just enjoy making Edward do whatever I want! **

**Sorry for the delay. I so fail at this updating thing. But, this is the last chapter. I do have a epi/future take planned. Just not sure when it will be ready. Summer is almost upon us and my kids will be out of school and keeping me busy. **

**Thank you so much for all your kind words and for reading my first attempt at a full length fan fiction story. I have enjoyed writing this so much. I actually have two more stories planned, but I won't be posting until I have at least half of one of them written. **

**I don't have a beta, so any and all mistakes are all on me.**

* * *

~19~

The first thing we did once we were back in our hotel room was call our family and friends to share the news. To say that my Mom and Esme were happy was a gross understatement. Esme had started planning the wedding before Edward was done saying "We're engaged" and my Dad had to dislodge the phone from my Mothers hand cause she was carrying on crying and saying how happy she was for us.

Alice screeched in her usual over reactive way and told us it was about time and how she knew we were going in this direction the night we met. She also begged to let her plan the wedding; we told her that she needed to talk to Esme about that one.

Rose was happy for us and wanted to know when she should send out a press release. Edward asked her to send it out right away because we knew there were people at the Space Needle who recognized us and had taken pictures.

Jasper and Emmett were both very happy for us. But Emmett being the dumbass that he normally was, asked Edward if he was sure that he only want one woman for the rest of his life. If Rose was there she would have slapped him upside the head. Edward just shook his head, and confirmed that yes, if it meant having me for the rest of his life, that was all he wanted. He earned a kiss for that one.

* * *

By the time we made it back to Calgary two days later, our engagement was one of the biggest stories for the tabloids. Speculation as to whether I was pregnant or not was the biggest question. I think I was more upset about people thinking I looked pregnant than our privacy being compromised again.

"Do I really look that fat?" I asked as I stared at my stomach in the full-length mirror on the back of our bedroom door.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Baby, I have told you several times. You do not look fat, you're unbelievably sexy. You know the tabloids. They just want a story, and when reality is boring to them, they make it up. Our real story won't sell their rags."

"You're right." I sighed as I melted into him.

"Of course I am, our story is a romantic comedy, not a drama filled with deceit and suspense. Now let me show just how much I love this body"

I giggled as he pulled me into our bed and showed me for several hours.

* * *

It didn't take long to set a date. Both of us knew that we didn't want to wait forever to get married, so we settled on the third Saturday in March. It worked out perfectly, Edward would be between projects and the school system would be on spring break.

The months leading up to March flew by quickly. After conferring with both of our families, we decided to have the wedding in Calgary. My parents didn't mind the trip and they were going to house sit for us while we went on our honeymoon.

Alice came up one weekend a month to help with the planning and to help me find a dress. Vanessa even came up with my parents over Thanksgiving to help in the dress hunt. I found the perfect dress that weekend. It was a floor length strapless A line with a sweetheart neckline and a midnight blue sash under the bust. It was perfect for me.

The bridesmaid's dresses were a similar style to my wedding gown. Strapless and A line, but tea length and they were midnight blue to match the accents on my dress.

The Christmas holidays were a blur. Edward was in Vancouver filming until the 23rd and was due back on the 2nd of January. So instead of him making the trip home, Esme, Carlisle and I flew to Vancouver and then the four of us drove to Forks to spend the holidays with my parents.

The New Year came and went with Edward back to filming for the rest of January and the first week of February. He made it home for a few weekends, which I was thankful for. When he came home a few days before Valentines and told me that he was done, I was ecstatic. We spent our first Valentines hiding in our house enjoying each other.

The month leading up to the wedding inched by. Everything was set. Esme was a godsend with the plans. All she had me do was approve colors, menus, guest list etc. I told her that she should leave her job as an interior designer and become and event planner. She just scoffed and said that if she did that it wouldn't be fun anymore.

Before I knew it, it was the night before our wedding. Alice was forcing us to be traditional. Edward was staying at our house with my parents. Alice, Vanessa, Rosalie and I were staying in the Heritage suite at the Palliser, which was where the wedding was being held the next day.

We were enjoying our room service dinner and the girl time.

"I still can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed as she flopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe it either Ali. It seems like yesterday that we just met. I can't believe I met him almost a year ago." I sighed with a smile.

"Ugh, you're so in love that it makes me want to barf." Ness said with a giggle.

"Nothing wrong with being in love. I didn't think I would ever love someone as much as I love Edward. It was like it was just meant to be."

"Yeah, yeah. But you could have still let me throw you a bachelorette party!"

"Ness, I told you, those parties are for people who are sad to see their single days end. Edward and I couldn't be more excited for those days to be gone. We only want each other."

"Still, a party could have been fun." Was her reply. I just threw a pillow at her head.

We spent the rest of the evening reminiscing and laughing. Rose told us some pretty good stories about when she was first hired on as Edward's publicist. She just reaffirmed what I already knew. That even though my soon to be husband was one of the most gorgeous talented men in the world, he was still just himself. My shy, handsome and sometimes awkward Edward.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. I felt the sun on my face from window as Alice pulled the curtains open.

"It's already after ten so it's time to get up wedding day girl!" She giggled as she jumped on the bed.

My heart soared and I squealed. "I'm getting married today!" I bounced around pounding my hands and feet on the bed in my excitement.

"You sure are. Now get out of that bed and into the shower. Remember don't wash your hair and then we will head down to the spa."

A half hour later the four of us were in the spa where my Mom and Esme were waiting for us. Almost three hours later, massaged with hair and makeup done, we made our way back up to the suite and met the photographer who was there to document the girls getting me ready for the day.

Once I was in my dress and my mother was done fussing and crying over how beautiful I looked it was almost time to go,

"NOT YET." Alice almost shouted.

"Alice… must you yell?" Mom asked with a grimace.

"Sorry, Mrs. Swan. But we forgot the somethings."

"Somethings?" I asked a bit bewildered.

"Yeah, something old, something new…"

Once we realized what the hell Alice was talking about we giggled.

"So, for something old." Esme started. "My dear Isabella, you have brought such happiness to my son and to our family, and Carlisle and I would like you to have this." She handed me a small green velvet box. Inside was a beautiful white gold heart shaped pendant with a long white gold chain. It looked very old and very delicate. "This belonged to Edward's grandmother Elizabeth. My mother. I would love for you to wear it today, keep it and hand it down to your daughter when the time comes for her wedding."

"Oh Esme, it is beautiful." I choked out between tears. "Thank you, I will cherish it." She hugged me and helped me put it on.

Rose and Alice smiled at each other and handed me a small gift bag.

"Alice and I saw this at a shop in L.A. and thought it would be perfect for you."

I pulled out a beautiful veil with a jeweled hair comb. The jewels on the comb matched the blue in my dress perfectly. Alice took it from me and placed it in my hair. I smiled at my reflection and the tears pooled again.

"That is your something new and your something blue." Alice said as a tear trickled down her cheek. I hugged both her and Rose.

"And last but not least, your something borrowed." My mom smiled at me as she handed me a familiar black jewelry case.

"Mom, your earrings from Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes baby, now these are not yours to keep just yet, but I wanted you to wear them today. Your dad gave them to me the day you were born, I can't give them up yet, but one day they will be yours."

My helped me put on the blue sapphire earrings that represented my birthday. I looked in the mirror again and saw Vanessa smiling behind me.

"I am so happy for you Belly. I still can't believe you're getting married!" We hugged and then Alice announced that it was time to head down to the banquet hall. Esme and Mom went down before us and take their seats and sent my dad up.

"Oh my baby girl, you are stunning!" My dad said as he wrapped me in a hug, He stuck out his arm and I slipped my arm around his as we made our way downstairs to the hall.

At five o'clock exactly the doors to the hall were opened and Vanessa was the first to slip through, then Rosalie and Alice. I took a deep breath.

"I am so proud of you Bella. You have picked a wonderful man to take care of you and help you build your family. Edward is a very lucky man." My dad said as we waited for our cue to enter the hall.

I took a shuddering breath trying not to cry again. "Thank you Daddy. I love you so much."

The doors opened again signaling our turn to walk down the isle. "Daddy, don't let me fall"

"Never baby girl."

We started walking down the isle and I could feel all eyes on me. Smiling faces all around, some with tears in their eyes as they watched me make my way to my love and my future. I finally looked up and saw him. He looked phenomenal in his tuxedo. I barely noticed his Dad, Emmett and Jasper standing beside him. The smile on his face took my breath away. He looked like that had won the lottery and I was sure my smile matched his.

Edward shook my Dad's hand and thanked him before taking my hand in his and leading me the rest of the way to the officiant. The ceremony was almost a blur. By the time we reached the end and we were pronounced married I could not wait to get my lips on Edward's.

"You may kiss your bride." Wasn't even completed before Edward was kissing me. He pulled back long enough to tell me he loved be before he pulled me as close to him as possible and deepened the kiss. Only the shouts and wolf whistles pulled us apart. I could feel the blush on my cheeks and see the triumphant smile on Edward's face.

The guests were invited to the reception hall for cocktails while the wedding party and our parents left the building to have our pictures taken. We had several pictures taken around downtown Calgary and returned to the hotel an hour and a half later.

When we were announced as Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen my heart sped up and you couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

We were seated right away and appetizers were served. I was in awe of how beautiful the reception hall was decorated. Midnight blue and silver everywhere. Esme did a wonderful job of making sure both Edward and I would love it all.

Dinner went by quickly and it was time for speeches. Carlisle was Edward's best man and he started them off.

"Welcome to all of our family and friends. Thank you for joining us this evening to celebrate the marriage of my son to the beautiful Isabella. When Edward came to my wife and I and told us that he met the woman he was going to marry we were ecstatic. It didn't take long for Esme to finagle a meeting with the woman that stole our son's heart. But little did we know we already knew and loved her, it was truly a blessing. We first met Bella when she befriended our nephew Emmett. At first we thought that Emmett was dating the girl, but we quickly saw that first day that Emmett and Bella had a relationship that could only be described as family. They treated each other as brother and sister. Esme immediately thought she would be perfect for Edward, but the timing to introduce the two was never right. Either Edward was away working or Bella was visiting her family. But, fate has a way of stepping in doing its own thing and they met on their own with no outside interference. With all that being said, I have to say to Bella, we love you very much and could not be happier to call you our Daughter. Welcome to the family!"

Edward and I both stood and hugged Carlisle. Tears streamed down my face as he wrapped me in his arms, kissed me on the side of my head and welcomed me to the Cullen family once more.

Next was Alice.

"Hi Everyone, I am Alice Brandon. I met Bella her first day in Calgary almost 5 years ago. We were assigned as dorm mates our first year of school together and were roommates up until our last day of school. I knew from the moment we met that we were going to be the best of friends, and I was so happy that I was right. Bella quickly became my best friend and the sister I never had. She is fiercely loyal and if you are lucky enough to be counted as one of her friends, you have a friend for life. The day Bella met Edward, I saw a change in her almost immediately, it was almost as if she wasn't quite complete before, but that afternoon that changed. I saw a sparkle in her eye that day and it has not left since. Edward, I know you will take care of my girl, you truly are her perfect match. Thank you for loving my best friend, and thank you for making her happier than I have ever seen her. To Bella and Edward!"

She wrapped me in a tight hug and whispered she loved us both.

We cut the cake next. I could tell from the gleam of mischief in Edward's eyes that he was going to try to smash the cake in my face. But I got to him first and then squealed when he grabbed me around the waist with one arm and shoved a piece of cake in my face with the other. Laughing we sat down to enjoy the cake and the rest of dessert was served to our guests.

Finally it was announced that it was time for our first dance. The strains of Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" started playing as Edward took me in his arms.

I smiled up at him as he tugged me closer and kissed my lips.

"Are you happy baby?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

"Beyond happy. I never thought good things like this could happen to me. But then I met you and everything has been close to perfect since. I love you Edward, so much."

"I love you too Bella. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

Our wedding day was perfect, and once we left the reception hall to start our married life, I knew the rest of our life wouldn't be without its ups and down, but together it would be perfect!

* * *

**A/N: So thats all she wrote! Please review and favorite. And keep me on alert. I have two plot bunnies running around in my head and outlines have been started for both. I'm not sure when they will start posting, but hopefully soon.**

**Also, don't forget that I have an epi/future take planned for this one as well. That could take a few months though, my kids will be keeping me busy for the next few months!**


End file.
